Acuerdos Privados
by Bunny CK
Summary: Durante diez años Harry y Draco han disfrutado del más perfecto de los matrimonios, basado en la cortesía, el respeto y... la distancia. Un secreto, una traición y un océano les separan desde el día siguiente de su enlace. Es un arreglo que no podría resultar más ideal y civilizado a los ojos de la alta sociedad. Ahora, una petición de divorcio va a cambiar las cosas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Holas, holas!

Pues aquí les traigo una nueva fanversión. Es una historia ambientada en la regencia, el original le pertenece a **Sherry Thomas** y los personajes a **J.K Rowling**.

Espero que lo disfruten :D

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

...

 _Londres, 8 de mayo de 1893_

.

Solo un tipo de matrimonio ha llevado el sello de aprobación de la alta sociedad.

Los matrimonios felices eran considerados vulgares, ya que la dicha conyugal raramente duraba más que un pudín bien cocido. Los matrimonios desdichados eran, por supuesto, más vulgares si cabe, a la par que el artefacto especial de la señora Burton, con el que azotaba cuarenta traseros al mismo tiempo; algo de lo que era mejor no hablar, porque la mitad de la flor y nata de la sociedad los había experimentado de primera mano.

No, la única clase de matrimonio que sobrevivía a las vicisitudes de la vida era un matrimonio civilizado. Y la mayoría reconocía que lord y sir Potter tenían el matrimonio más civilizado de todos.

En los diez años transcurridos desde su boda, ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra desagradable acerca del otro, ni a padres ni a familiares ni a los mejores amigos ni a los extraños. Es más, como podían atestiguar los sirvientes, nunca tenían disputas, ni grandes ni pequeñas; nunca se ponían mutuamente en evidencia; nunca, de hecho, estaban en desacuerdo sobre nada en absoluto.

Sin embargo, cada año había algún debutante descarado, recién salido del colegio, que señalaba —como si no fuera de sobra conocido— que lord y sir Potter vivían en continentes diferentes y que no habían sido vistos juntos desde el día después de su boda.

Los mayores movían la cabeza, desaprobadores. Qué bobo era aquel jovencito o qué tonta era la jovencita que decía aquello. Ya vería cuando descubriese que su galán tenía a alguien más. O se desenamorase del hombre con el que se hubiera casado. Entonces comprendería lo maravilloso que era el acuerdo que tenían los Potter: cortesía, distancia y libertad desde el primer momento, sin el estorbo de emociones molestas. En verdad, era un matrimonio absolutamente perfecto.

Por lo tanto, cuando sir Potter presentó una demanda de divorcio basándose en el adulterio y abandono de lord Potter, se quedaron todos con la boca tan abierta que las barbillas colisionaron con los platos en las mesas más distinguidas de todo Londres. Diez días más tarde, cuando circularon noticias de la llegada de lord Potter a suelo inglés por vez primera en una década, las mismas mandíbulas, al desplomarse, dieron contra muchas alfombras caras procedentes del corazón de Persia.

La historia de lo que sucedió a continuación se expandió como una barriga bien alimentada. Fue algo muy parecido a esto: llamaron a la puerta de la residencia Potter en Park Lañe. Ollivander, el fiel mayordomo de sir Potter, abrió la puerta. Al otro lado había un desconocido, uno de los caballeros de aspecto más extraordinario con que Ollivander se había tropezado en la vida; alto, apuesto, de complexión fuerte, una presencia imponente.

—Buenas tardes, señor —dijo plácidamente Ollivander. Un representante del marqués consorte de Gryffindor, mejor conocido como sir Potter, por muy impresionado que estuviera, nunca se quedaba boquiabierto ni embobado.

Esperaba que le tendieran una tarjeta y le dieran la razón de la visita. En cambio, el caballero le entregó el sombrero. Asombrado, Ollivander soltó el pomo de la puerta y cogió la chistera con ribete de satén. En ese instante, el hombre pasó junto a él y entró en el vestíbulo. Sin mirar hacia atrás ni ofrecer ninguna explicación para esta intrusión, empezó a quitarse los guantes.

—Señor —dijo Ollivander, enfadado—, no tiene autorización del amo de la casa para entrar.

El hombre se volvió y le lanzó a Ollivander una mirada que, con gran vergüenza para el mayordomo, hizo que tuviera ganas de hacerse un ovillo y ponerse a gimotear.

—¿No es esta la mansión Potter, residencia del marqués de Gryffindor?

—Sí que lo es, señor. —La repetición del «señor» se le escapó a Ollivander, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de que eso sucediera.

—Entonces, sea tan amable de informarme desde cuándo el dueño de la casa necesita el permiso de alguien más para entrar en sus propios dominios. —El hombre sostenía los dos guantes en la mano derecha y golpeaba tranquilamente con ellos la palma de la izquierda como si jugueteara con una fusta de montar.

Ollivander no comprendía nada. Su amito era un doncel sin ningún señor. Entonces, con horror, cayó en la cuenta. El hombre que tenía ante sí era lord Potter, marqués de Gryffindor, heredero del duque de Fairford y esposo de sir Potter, tanto tiempo ausente que era como si estuviera muerto.

—Le ruego que me perdone, señor. —Ollivander se aferró a su flema profesional y cogió los guantes de lord Potter, aunque notó que empezaba a sudar—. No teníamos noticias de su llegada. Haré que le preparen sus habitaciones de inmediato. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un refrigerio mientras tanto?

—Puede. Y también puede ocuparse de que descarguen el equipaje —dijo lord Potter—. ¿Está sir Potter en casa?

Ollivander no consiguió detectar ninguna inflexión especial en el tono de lord Potter. Era como si regresara de echarse una siesta en el club. ¡Después de diez años!

—Sir Potter está dando un paseo por el parque, señor.

Lord Potter asintió.

—Muy bien.

Instintivamente, Ollivander trotó detrás de él, del mismo modo que iría detrás de un animal salvaje que por casualidad hubiera conseguido atravesar la puerta. Fue solo un minuto más tarde, al volverse lord Potter y enarcar una ceja, cuando Ollivander comprendió que ya le habían dado la orden de retirarse.

Había algo en la residencia londinense de su esposo que desconcertaba a lord Potter.

Era sorprendentemente elegante. Estaba casi seguro de que se encontraría con un interior parecido al que solía ver en las casas de sus vecinos de la parte baja de la Quinta Avenida: grandioso, dorado, con el único objeto de recordar los últimos días de Versalles.

Aquí había unas cuantas sillas de esa época, pero todavía conservaban sus asientos tapizados en terciopelo, lo que les daba un aspecto cómodo en lugar de lujoso. Tampoco vio los pesados aparadores ni la proliferación incontrolada de bibelots que, en su mente, iban siempre asociados a los hogares ingleses.

Si acaso, la residencia tenía un extraño parecido con cierta villa de Turín, al pie de los Alpes italianos, en la que había pasado unas cuantas semanas felices en su juventud; una casa empapelada en suaves tonalidades de oro viejo y verde apagado, maceteros de cerámica vidriada, con orquídeas, colocados encima de esbeltos soportes de hierro forjado, y muebles bien hechos, duraderos, del siglo anterior.

Durante toda una adolescencia de mudanzas de un domicilio a otro, la villa era el único sitio, aparte de la propiedad de su abuelo, donde se había sentido en casa. Le entusiasmaba su luminosidad, su comodidad sin abarrotamiento y su abundancia de plantas de interior, que desprendían un aliento húmedo y herboso.

Se negaba a creer que el parecido entre las dos casas fuera una casualidad hasta que los cuadros que adornaban las paredes del saloncito atrajeron su atención. Entre el Rubens, el Tiziano y los retratos de los antepasados que ocupaban un espacio desproporcionado en las paredes inglesas, su esposo había colgado pinturas de los mismos artistas modernos de cuyas obras él hacía gala en su propia casa de Manhattan: Sisley, Morisot, Cassatt y Monet, cuya producción había sido comparada de manera infame a un papel pintado sin acabar.

Se le aceleró el pulso, alarmado. En el comedor había más Monet y dos Degas. Y en la galería, parecía que hubieran comprado una exposición completa de los impresionistas: Renoir, Cézanne, Seurat y otros artistas de los que nadie había oído hablar fuera de los círculos más restringidos del mundo del arte parisino.

Se detuvo en mitad de la galería, incapaz de repente de seguir avanzando. Su esposo había amueblado esta casa para que fuera la fantasía hecha realidad del muchacho que él era cuando se casó con el doncel; el muchacho que debió de mencionar, durante sus largas horas de conversación embelesada, sus preferencias por las casas sobrias y su amor por el arte moderno.

Recordaba la fascinada concentración con que su esposo lo escuchaba, sus constantes preguntas, su ardiente interés por todo lo que concernía a él.

¿Era el divorcio una nueva artimaña? ¿Una trampa hábilmente preparada para volver a seducirlo cuando todo lo demás había fracasado? Cuando abriera la puerta de su dormitorio, ¿lo encontraría desnudo y perfumado en su propia cama?

Localizó los que fueron sus aposentos y abrió la puerta.

Su esposo no estaba en la cama, ni desnudo ni de ninguna otra manera.

No había ninguna cama.

Tampoco había ninguna otra cosa. La estancia era tan vasta y estaba tan vacía como el Oeste americano.

En la alfombra ya no se veían las huellas de las patas de las sillas y de la cama. En las paredes no había rectángulos que delataran la ausencia de unos cuadros retirados hacía poco. Una gruesa capa de polvo se había asentado en el suelo y en el alféizar de las ventanas. La habitación llevaba años vacía.

Sin ninguna razón, se sentía como si le hubieran dejado sin aliento. El saloncito de los aposentos del señor de la casa estaba impecablemente limpio y amueblado: sillones de lectura de respaldo alto, estanterías llenas de libros muy usados con los lomos arrugados, un escritorio con tinta y papel recién colocados; incluso había una maceta con una amaranta en flor. Todo provocaba que el vacío del dormitorio pareciera todavía más intencionado, como un símbolo hiriente.

Puede que, en un tiempo pasado, se hubiera diseñado la casa con el único objetivo de que él volviese. Pero se trataba de otra década; otra época totalmente diferente. Desde entonces, su esposo le había erradicado de su existencia.

Todavía seguía en el umbral contemplando el dormitorio vacío cuando llegó el mayordomo seguido por dos lacayos y un gran baúl de viaje. El vacío absoluto de la estancia hizo ruborizar al sirviente.

—Solo tardaremos una hora en airear la habitación y volver a colocar el mobiliario, señor.

Estuvo a punto de decirle al mayordomo que no se molestara, que dejara que el aposento siguiese desnudo y vacío. Pero eso habría sido demasiado revelador. Así que se limitó a asentir.

—Excelente.

...

El prototipo de la nueva máquina estampadora que sir Potter había encargado para su fábrica en el condado de Leicester se negaba a estar a la altura de lo que prometía. La negociación con el constructor naval de Liverpool se alargaba de una manera muy molesta. Y todavía no había contestado a ninguna de las cartas de su madre —diez en total, una por cada día pasado desde que había presentado la demanda de divorcio—, en las cuales la señora Malfoy ponía en duda su cordura abiertamente y llegaba casi a comparar su inteligencia con la de una pierna de cerdo.

Pero todo eso era de esperar. Lo que hizo que su cabeza estuviera a punto de estallar fue el telegrama de la señora Malfoy que había llegado hacía tres horas: «Potter desembarcó en Southampton esta mañana». Por mucho que tratara de explicárselo a Neville como algo normal —«Hay papeles que firmar y acuerdos que negociar, Nev. Tiene que volver en algún momento»—, la llegada de Potter solo auguraba problemas.

Su marido. En Inglaterra. Más cerca de lo que había estado en una década, excepto por aquel desdichado incidente en Copenhague cinco años antes, en 1888.

—Necesito que Broyton venga mañana por la mañana para revisar algunas cuentas —le dijo a Ollivander, entregándole el sombrero y los guantes, mientras entraba en la casa y se dirigía a la biblioteca—. Pídale a señorita Étoile que venga; tengo que dictarle algunas notas. Y dígale a Colin que esta noche me pondré el traje de terciopelo crema en lugar del de seda amatista.

—Señor...

—Ah, me olvidaba. He visto a lord Sutcliffe esta mañana. Su secretario ha presentado su renuncia. Le he recomendado a su sobrino, Ollivander. Haga que se presente en casa de lord Sutcliffe mañana por la mañana a las diez. Dígale que lord Sutcliffe prefiere un hombre franco y de pocas palabras.

—¡Es muy amable por su parte, señor! —exclamó Ollivander.

—Es un joven prometedor. —Se detuvo ante la puerta de la biblioteca—. Pensándolo bien, dígale a la señorita Étoile que venga dentro de veinte minutos. Y asegúrese de que no me moleste nadie hasta entonces.

—Pero, señor, su señoría...

—Hoy su señoría no tomará el té conmigo. —Abrió la puerta y vio que Ollivander seguía allí, sin moverse. Se volvió y lo miró. El mayordomo tenía aspecto de estar estreñido—. ¿Qué pasa, Ollivander? ¿La espalda vuelve a darle problemas?

—No, señor. Se trata de...

—Se trata de mí —dijo una voz desde el interior de la biblioteca. La voz de su marido.

Durante un largo momento de estupefacción, lo primero que pensó era lo mucho que se alegraba de no haber invitado a Neville a ir con él a casa, como hacía con frecuencia por la tarde, después de que dieran un paseo juntos. Luego no pudo pensar nada en absoluto. El dolor de cabeza desapareció, sustituido por el demencial aflujo de sangre que le inundó el cerebro. Sintió calor y luego frío. El aire a su alrededor se espesó hasta parecer un puré de guisantes, bueno para tragar pero imposible de inhalar.

Distraídamente, hizo un gesto a Ollivander.

—Puede volver a sus ocupaciones.

Ollivander vaciló. ¿Temía por él? Entró en la biblioteca y la pesada puerta de roble se cerró tras él, dejando fuera ojos y oídos curiosos, dejando fuera al resto del mundo.

Las ventanas de la biblioteca daban al oeste, con vistas sobre el parque. El sol todavía intenso entraba oblicuamente a raudales por los cristales de las ventanas y dibujaba rectángulos perfectos de cálida claridad en su alfombra de Samarcanda, llena de amapolas sobre un campo marfil.

Potter permanecía fuera de la luz directa, con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio de caoba que había detrás de él y las largas piernas cruzadas en los tobillos. Era una figura en relativa oscuridad, no especialmente visible. Sin embargo, él lo veía con total claridad, como si el Adán de Miguel Ángel hubiera descendido del techo de la Capilla Sixtina, asaltado una sastrería a medida de Savile Row y venido a crear problemas.

Recuperó el control de sí mismo. Lo había estado mirando fijamente como si todavía fuera aquel doncel de diecinueve años, carente de sagacidad, pero muy pagado de sí mismo.

—Harry.

—Hola, Dragón.

No había permitido que ningún hombre lo llamara con aquel apodo de su infancia desde que él se marchó.

Se obligó a apartarse de la puerta y cruzó la biblioteca; bajo sus pies, la alfombra era demasiado mullida, como un terreno pantanoso. Fue directamente hasta él para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo, que le era indiferente. Pero realmente no era así. Potter tenía poder sobre él, un poder mucho mayor que el que le conferían las simples leyes.

Aunque era alto, tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos eran de un verde muy oscuro, como la malaquita de los Urales. Aspiró su sutil perfume a sándalo y cítricos, aquel aroma que una vez había equiparado a la felicidad.

—¿Has venido para concederme el divorcio o para causar molestias? —No se anduvo con rodeos. Los problemas a los que no te enfrentas directamente siempre acaban por darte un mordisco en el trasero.

Potter se encogió de hombros. Se había quitado la chaqueta de calle y la corbata. La mirada de Draco se demoró un segundo de más en la piel canela de la base del cuello. Su camisa de fina batista lo envolvía amorosamente, acariciando los anchos hombros y los largos brazos.

—He venido para fijar condiciones.

—¿A qué te refieres con condiciones?

—Un heredero. Da a luz un heredero y te concederé el divorcio. De lo contrario, presentaré testigos de tu adulterio. Sabes que no puedes divorciarte de mí acusándome de adulterio, si tú has cometido el mismo pecado, ¿verdad?

Le zumbaban los oídos.

—Debes de estar bromeando, Potter. ¿Quieres un heredero de mí? ¿Ahora?

—Es que antes no podía soportar la idea de acostarme contigo.

—¿De veras? —Se echó a reír burlonamente, aunque habría preferido tirarle el tintero a la cabeza—. Te gustó bastante la última vez.

—La mejor actuación de mi vida —respondió él tranquilamente—. Y eso que yo ya era un buen actor.

El dolor brotó en su interior, un dolor corrosivo, debilitante, que había creído no volver a sentir nunca. Se esforzó por mantener el control y alejar ese tema que lo hacía tan vulnerable.

—Amenazas vacías. No he tenido relaciones íntimas con lord Longbottom.

—¡Qué casta! Hablo de lord Zabini, lord Mclaggen y del honorable señor Boot.

Ahogó una exclamación. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Siempre había sido muy cuidadoso, siempre muy discreto.

—Tu madre me escribió. —Lo observaba; era evidente que disfrutaba de su creciente desaliento—. Por supuesto, lo único que ella quería era que me volviera loco de celos y cruzase el océano sin perder un segundo para recuperar lo que era mío. Estoy seguro de que la perdonarás.

Si alguna vez existieron circunstancias atenuantes para el matricidio, no era en este momento. Lo primero que haría al día siguiente sería soltar dos docenas de cabras hambrientas en el muy apreciado invernadero de la señora Malfoy. Luego acapararía todas las existencias de tintes para el pelo que hubiera en el mercado y obligaría a aquella mujer a que tuviera que enseñar sus raíces canosas.

—Puedes elegir —dijo él cordialmente—. Podemos resolverlo en privado o podemos usar los testimonios jurados de estos caballeros. Sabes que cada palabra que digan saldrá en todos los periódicos.

Palideció. Neville era su propio milagro humano, firme y leal; lo quería lo suficiente para tomar parte voluntariamente en todas las complicaciones y aspectos desagradables de un divorcio. Pero ¿seguiría queriéndolo cuando sus anteriores amantes testificaran, públicamente, sobre sus aventuras?

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó, alzando la voz. Respiró hondo para calmarse. Cualquier emoción que mostrara ante Potter sería un signo de debilidad—. Hice que mis abogados te enviaran una docena de cartas. No contestaste a ninguna. Podrías haber anulado este matrimonio con cierta dignidad, sin tener que pasar por este circo.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que mi falta de respuesta transmitía adecuadamente lo que yo opinaba de tu idea.

—¡Te ofrecí cien mil libras!

—Mi fortuna es veinte veces mayor. Pero incluso si no tuviera ni un penique, eso no sería suficiente para ponerme delante del magistrado de su majestad y jurar que nunca te he tocado. Los dos sabemos perfectamente bien que te follé como despedida.

Se estremeció y sintió calor al mismo tiempo. Para su desgracia, no solo era por la rabia. El recuerdo de aquella noche... no, no pensaría en aquello. Ya lo había olvidado.

—Esto tiene algo que ver con la señorita Turpin, ¿no es así? Sigues queriendo castigarme.

Le dedicó una de aquellas miradas suyas que hacían que las rodillas le flaquearan.

—Vaya, ¿y por qué se te ocurre pensar eso?

¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía decir sin sacar a colación toda aquella historia tan complicada y amarga?

—De acuerdo —dijo, con toda la indiferencia que pudo reunir—. Tengo un compromiso esta noche. Pero seguramente volveré a casa hacia las diez. Te puedo conceder un cuarto de hora a partir de las diez y media.

Potter soltó una carcajada.

—Tan impaciente como siempre, mi querido consorte. No, esta noche no iré a visitarte. Estoy cansado del viaje. Y ahora que te he visto, necesitaré unos cuantos días más para superar mi repugnancia. Pero ten la seguridad de que no aceptaré necios límites de tiempo. Permaneceré en tu cama todo el tiempo que quiera, ni un minuto menos... ni tampoco un minuto más, por mucho que me supliques.

Se quedó boquiabierto de pura estupefacción.

—Es lo más ridí...

De repente, Potter se inclinó hacia él y le puso el índice en los labios.

—Si estuviera en tu lugar, no acabaría esa frase. No te gustará tener que tragarte esas palabras.

Draco apartó bruscamente la cara, le quemaban los labios.

—No querría que permanecieras en mi cama aunque fueses el último hombre vivo y yo no hubiera tomado más que extracto de cantárida durante dos semanas.

—¡Qué imágenes me traes a la mente, esposo mío! Ya eres un maestro con todos los hombres del mundo perfectamente vivos y sin necesidad de ningún afrodisíaco. —Se apartó del escritorio—. Ya he tenido suficiente de ti por un día. Que pases una tarde agradable. Por favor, transmite mis saludos a tu enamorado. Espero que no le importe que ejerza mis derechos conyugales.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Y no era la primera vez.

Sir Potter se quedó mirando cómo se cerraba la puerta detrás de su marido y maldijo el día en que se enteró de su existencia.

* * *

Qué lindos ambos, ¿verdad?

Se lanzan veneno con cariño :)

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holas!

Demos un viaje al pasado ;D

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

...

 _Once años antes... Londres, julio de 1882_

.

Con sus dieciocho años, Draco Malfoy sentía un placer malicioso. Esperaba no ser demasiado obvio, pero tampoco es que le importara realmente. ¿Qué podían decir las mujeres enjoyadas y los donceles emplumados del salón de sir Beckwith? ¿Que carecía de modestia? ¿Que era arrogante y poco recatado? ¿Qué apestaba a libras esterlinas?

Al principio de su temporada en Londres, habían pronosticado que sería un absoluto desastre, un doncel sin clase, sin casta, sin la más mínima idea. Pero, quién iba a decirlo, solo dos meses después ya estaba comprometido... con un duque, joven y apuesto, además. «Su excelencia el duque consorte de Fairford.» Le gustaba como sonaba. Le gustaba enormemente.

Los mismos donceles y mujeres que se habían burlado de él se vieron obligados a acercársele y felicitarlo. Sí, ya se había fijado el día de la boda; en noviembre, justo después de Halloween. Y sí, gracias, ya había tenido la primera reunión en casa de madame Élise para decidir el traje de boda. Había elegido un suntuoso traje de satén crema.

Seguro en la posición a la que pronto se vería ensalzado, Draco se acomodó mejor en su butaca e inspeccionó la estancia mientras otros debutantes, sin prometido, se preparaban para entretener a los demás invitados con sus habilidades musicales, ya que todo el mundo sabía que a lord Beckwith le gustaba prolongar la sobremesa con los caballeros, reteniéndolos a veces durante más de tres horas con sus licores y cigarros.

Draco dirigió su atención a cosas más importantes. ¿Debería hacer algo fantástico con el pastel, pedir que le dieran la forma del Taj Mahal o del palacio del Dux? ¿No? Entonces haría que dieran formas originales a las diferentes capas. ¿Hexágonos? Excelente. Un pastel hexagonal cubierto con un brillante glaseado real, con guirnaldas de...

La música. Levantó la mirada, sorprendido. Por lo general, los intérpretes iban de aceptables a execrables. Pero la exquisita joven de piel marfileña sentada en la banqueta tenía tanta maestría como los músicos profesionales que la madre de Draco contrataba a veces. Sus dedos se deslizaban por las teclas del piano como golondrinas por encima de un estanque en verano. Unas notas cristalinas, suntuosas, acariciaban los oídos del mismo modo que un buen plato de crème brûlée acaricia el paladar.

Lisa Turpin. Así se llamaba. Se la habían presentado justo antes de la cena. Era nueva en Londres, procedía de un pequeño principado del continente. Era hija de un conde, y condesa por derecho propio, pero era uno de esos títulos del Sacro Imperio Romano que pasan a todos los descendientes, así que no significaba mucho.

La actuación terminó y, unos minutos después, Draco se quedó sorprendido al ver que la señorita Turpin estaba a su lado.

—Mi enhorabuena por su compromiso, joven Malfoy. —La señorita Turpin hablaba con un acento suave y agradable. Olía a esencia de rosas con un toque de pachulí.

—Gracias, Fräulein.

—A mi madre le gustaría que yo hiciera lo mismo —dijo con una risita tímida, sentándose en una silla de respaldo recto junto a Draco—. Me ha ordenado que le pregunte cómo lo consiguió usted.

—Es sencillo —respondió Draco, con estudiado descuido—. Su excelencia tiene apuros económicos y yo poseo una fortuna.

No era tan sencillo. Más bien había sido una campaña que había durado años, librada desde el mismo segundo en que la señora Malfoy había logrado, por fin, inculcarle a Draco que era a la vez su deber y su destino llegar a ser esposo de un duque.

La señorita Turpin no podría repetir el éxito de Draco. Tampoco Draco podría hacerlo. No conocía a ningún otro duque casadero con unas deudas tan abrumadoras como para estar dispuesto a contraer matrimonio con un doncel cuya única relación con la nobleza era a través de su madre, hija de un hacendado rural.

La señorita Turpin bajó la mirada.

—Oh —murmuró, haciendo girar una y otra vez su abanico entre las palmas de sus manos—. Yo no tengo fortuna.

Draco ya lo había supuesto. Había una especie de tristeza en ella, la sombría melancolía de una mujer de alta cuna que solo se puede permitir contar con una camarera cada dos días y que, después de la puesta del sol, se mueve a oscuras para ahorrar la cera de las velas.

—Pero es guapa —señaló Draco. Aunque un poco entrada en años, pensó, por lo menos veintiuno o veintidós—. A los hombres les gustan las mujeres guapas.

—No se me da muy bien, esta... tarea de mujer guapa.

Eso Draco lo había visto por sí mismo. En la cena, la señorita Turpin estaba sentada entre dos jóvenes casaderos, ambos atraídos por su belleza y su timidez. Pero había algo apesadumbrado en su reserva. Apenas había prestado atención a ninguno de los dos y, al cabo de un rato, ellos se habían dado cuenta.

—Necesita más práctica —dijo Draco.

La joven permaneció en silencio. Deslizó la punta del abanico por encima de la falda.

—¿Conoce a lord James Potter, joven Malfoy?

El nombre le resultaba vagamente familiar. Entonces Draco recordó. Lord Potter era el tío de su futuro esposo.

—Me parece que no. Se casó con una bávara y vive en el continente.

—Tiene un hijo. —La voz de la señorita Turpin vaciló—. Se llama Harry. Y... está enamorado de mí.

Draco se olió una historia de Romeo y Julieta, una historia cuyo atractivo se le escapaba. La señorita Capuleto debería haberse casado con el hombre que sus padres eligieron para ella y luego haber tenido una aventura ardiente, pero muy discreta, con el señor Montesco. No solo habría seguido viva, sino que al cabo de un tiempo se habría dado cuenta de que Romeo era un joven imberbe y aburrido con poco que ofrecerle salvo bonitos tópicos, «Es el oriente, y Julieta es el sol.» Por favor.

—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo —continuó la señorita Turpin—. Pero, claro, mamá no me permite casarme con él. Él tampoco tiene dinero.

—Entiendo —dijo Draco, conocedor —. Usted está tratando de permanecerle fiel.

La señorita Turpin vaciló.

—No sé. Mamá no me volverá a hablar si no hago una buena boda. Pero los desconocidos me hacen sentir... incómoda. Ojalá Harry fuera mejor partido.

La opinión que Draco tenía de la joven se deterioraba rápidamente. Respetaba al doncel y a la mujer que se casaba para sacar el máximo provecho personal. Y respetaba al que sacrificaba las comodidades mundanas por amor, aunque personalmente discrepaba de una decisión así. Pero no soportaba la falta de personalidad. La señorita Turpin no quería entregarse al tal Harry Potter porque era demasiado pobre, pero tampoco dedicarse a la caza de marido porque le gustaba dejarse querer.

—Es muy apuesto, muy cariñoso y amable —decía, con la voz reducida a un susurro, casi como si hablara consigo misma—. Me escribe cartas y me envía regalos encantadores, cosas que hace él mismo.

Draco deseaba poner los ojos en blanco, pero por algún motivo no podía. Alguien amaba a esta joven, una joven absolutamente inútil, la amaba lo suficiente para seguir cortejándola, aunque la estaban exhibiendo por toda Europa para ver quién se quedaba con ella.

Por un momento, lo abrumó una desesperación absoluta al pensar que nunca conocería un amor así, que pasaría por la vida sostenido únicamente por su fachada inexpugnable. Luego recuperó el sentido. El amor era para los tontos. Draco Malfoy era muchas cosas, pero nunca había sido estúpido.

—Qué afortunada es, Fräulein.

—Sí, supongo que lo soy. Ojalá... —E hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. Puede que lo conozca el día de su boda.

Draco asintió y sonrió, distraído, volviendo a ocuparse de la elegancia estructural del pastel que servirían en su inminente boda.

Pero no llegó a celebrarse ninguna boda entre Draco Malfoy y Carrington Vincent Hanslow Potter. Dos semanas antes del día del enlace, su excelencia el duque de Fairford, marqués de Gryffindor, vizconde Hanslow y barón Wolvinton, después de seis horas bebiendo sin parar en honor de sus próximos esponsales, se subió al tejado de la casa de su amigo y trató de enseñarle el trasero a todo Londres. Lo único que logró fue romperse el cuello y fallecer al caer al suelo desde una altura de cuatro pisos.

* * *

RWR

Murtilla: No comas ansias, haha. Infidelidad de parte de ambos :/ No odies a nadie... todavía XD.

.

El cinismo y la desvergüenza de Draki son antológicos XD

Y vaya novio estúpido del que se libró, ¿cierto?

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	3. Chapter 3

¡Holas!

Y volvemos otra vez al presente. Si se podrán haber dado cuenta, los capítulos serán intercalados, presente y pasado, hasta que quede todo aclarado y solo se siga el curso presente.

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

...

 _9 de mayo de 1893_

.

Narcisa Malfoy estaba fuera de sí.

Lo sabía porque acababa de decapitar todas las orquídeas de su amado invernadero. Las cabezas rodaban por el suelo en una carnicería hermosa y grotesca, como si estuviera representando una versión floral de la Revolución francesa.

No era la primera, ni siquiera la milésima vez, que deseaba que el séptimo duque de Fairford hubiera vivido dos semanas más. Dos miserables semanas. Después podía haberse emborrachado con veneno, atado a las vías del ferrocarril y, mientras esperaba a que llegara el tren, haberse pegado un tiro en la cabeza.

Lo único que quería era que Draco fuera consorte de un duque. ¿Acaso era pedir demasiado?

Duquesa... todo el mundo la llamaba así a ella cuando era niña. Era bella, educada, serena y regia; todos estaban convencidos de que se casaría con un duque. Pero luego su padre fue víctima de un fraude que lo dejó casi en la ruina, y la larga y prolongada enfermedad de su madre hizo que la economía de la familia se hundiera, pasando de precaria a catastrófica. Acabó casándose con un hombre mucho mayor que ella, un rico industrial que deseaba infundir un poco de refinamiento en su linaje.

Pero la sociedad consideró que el dinero de Lucius Malfoy era demasiado nuevo, demasiado zafio. De repente, Narcisa se encontró excluida de los salones donde antes había sido acogida. Se tragó la humillación y juró que no permitiría que a su propio hijo le pasara lo mismo. Su hijo tendría el refinamiento de Narcisa y la fortuna de su padre; arrasaría Londres y se casaría con un duque, aunque fuera lo último que ella hiciese.

Draco estuvo a punto de conseguirlo. Bueno, en realidad lo había conseguido. Esa vez la culpa fue toda de Carrington. Pero luego, con gran asombro de Narcisa, Draco lo hizo de nuevo: se casó con el primo de Carrington y heredero del título. Qué feliz y orgullosa, qué descansada estaba Narcisa el día de la boda de Draco.

Y luego todo se estropeó. Harry se marchó al día siguiente del enlace sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Y por mucho que suplicó, lloró y trató de engatusarlo, Narcisa no consiguió sonsacarle a Draco ni una palabra sobre lo que había sucedido.

—¿Qué te importa? —le replicó Draco, glacial—. Hemos decidido llevar vidas separadas. Cuando él herede, yo me convertiré igualmente en consorte de un duque. ¿No es eso lo único que siempre has querido?

Narcisa tuvo que contentarse con eso. Mientras, en secreto, mantenía correspondencia con Harry, dejando caer retazos de información sobre Draco entre descripciones de su jardín y de sus galas de caridad. Las cartas de él llegaban cuatro veces al año, tan seguras como la rotación de las estaciones, informativas y amables en extremo. Estas cartas mantenían vivas sus esperanzas. Seguro que tenía intención de volver algún día o no se molestaría en escribir a su madre política, año tras año.

Pero ¿por qué Draco no podía dejar las cosas como estaban? ¿En qué pensaba aquel muchacho, arriesgándose a algo tan desagradable y perjudicial como un divorcio? ¿Y para qué, para casarse con aquel vulgar y corriente lord Longbottom, que no era digno de lavarle el camisón y mucho menos de tocarlo sin él puesto? La idea la ponía enferma. Lo único bueno era que seguro que esto haría reaccionar a Harry y actuar. Tal vez incluso volviera. Tal vez se produciría un apasionado enfrentamiento.

El telegrama de Harry, el día antes, informándole de su llegada, la había elevado al séptimo cielo. Se apresuró a enviarle otro en respuesta, casi incapaz de contener su júbilo. Pero esta mañana había llegado su respuesta, veintiséis palabras de implacables malas noticias:

QUERIDA SEÑORA. POR FAVOR MATE SUS ESPERANZAS YA COMO ACTO DE PIEDAD HACIA USTED MISMA. PIENSO CONCEDER EL DIVORCIO. DESPUÉS DE CIERTO INTERVALO. AFECTUOSAMENTE SUYO. HARRY.

Así que había cogido la herramienta de jardín que tenía más a mano y destrozado todas sus variedades de orquídeas, preciosas, raras y cultivadas con tanto esfuerzo. Dejó caer las tijeras como una criminal arrepentida que lanza lejos el arma asesina. Debía dejar de actuar así. Acabaría en el manicomio, vieja, con el pelo enmarañado y canoso, implorándole a la almohada que no abandonara la cama.

Bien, no podía impedir el divorcio. Pero sí que podía buscarle otro duque a Draco. De hecho, había uno que vivía a poca distancia, en el mismo camino de cottage, a pocas millas de la costa de Devon. Su excelencia lord Black, duque de Perrin, era un recluso bastante intimidante. Pero era un hombre de cuerpo y mente sanos. Y, con cuarenta y cinco años de edad, todavía no era demasiado viejo para Draco, que se acercaba peligrosamente a los treinta.

Cuando era una joven casadera y vivía en ese mismo cottage, en la periferia de la propiedad y la esfera social del duque, Narcisa lo había deseado para ella misma. Pero de eso hacía tres décadas. Nadie conocía sus antiguas ambiciones. Y el duque... bueno, él ni siquiera sabía que ella existiera.

Tendría que abandonar su reserva, propia de una duquesa, olvidar que nunca los habían presentado e irrumpir en su camino, que lo hacía pasar junto a su casa todas las tardes a las cuatro menos cuarto, tanto si llovía como si hacía sol.

En otras palabras, tendría que actuar igual que Draco.

...

Cuando Harry volvió a casa después de su paseo matutino a caballo, Ollivander le informó de que sir Potter deseaba reunirse con él cuando le resultara conveniente. Sin duda, lo que quería decir era que se presentara en aquel mismo momento. Pero esto no le resultaba conveniente en absoluto, ya que tenía hambre y estaba desaliñado.

Desayunó y se bañó. Después de frotarse una última vez el pelo indomable que tenía, dejó que la toalla le cayera encima de los hombros y cogió la ropa limpia que había dispuesto encima de la cama. En aquel preciso momento, su esposo, como un torbellino, irrumpió en la habitación.

...

Draco dio dos pasos y se detuvo mientras fruncía el ceño. Como habían prometido, habían aireado, limpiado y amueblado la habitación con un magnífico conjunto de muebles de secuoya —cama, mesillas de noche, armario y arcón— rescatado de su largo sueño en la buhardilla y devuelto al servicio. Debajo del gran Monet colgado encima de la repisa de la chimenea, florecían en silencio dos macetas de orquídeas, con su fragancia dulce y ligera. Pero pese a todo el frotar y abrillantar que Ollivander había ordenado, el olor a humedad seguía impregnando los muebles resucitados, un olor a vejez e historia perdida.

—Tiene exactamente el mismo aspecto —dijo Draco casi como para sus adentros—. No tenía ni idea de que Ollivander se acordara.

Probablemente, Ollivander se acordaba incluso de la última vez que él se había roto una uña. Tenía ese efecto en los hombres. Ni siquiera un hombre que lo dejara atrás olvidaba nada de él.

En los viejos tiempos, cuando se sentía más benévolo hacia su esposo, Harry estaba seguro de que Dios se había demorado en su creación, insuflando más vida y determinación en Draco que en los simples mortales. Incluso ahora, con los estragos de una noche en blanco en la cara, sus ojos de plata líquida brillaban con más luminosidad que el cielo nocturno sobre el puerto de Nueva York el Día de la Independencia.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó.

Su mirada volvió a él. Estaba bastante decente. El batín cubría todo lo que debía ser cubierto y la mayor parte del resto, además. Pero la verdad es que pareció sorprendido, y luego leve pero inconfundiblemente incómodo.

No se sonrojó. Raramente se sonrojaba. Pero cuando lo hacía, cuando sus mejillas pálidas y altaneras adquirían un suave tono rosa, cualquier hombre tenía que estar, por fuerza, momificado para no reaccionar.

—Te estabas demorando mucho —dijo Draco, bruscamente a modo de explicación.

—Y sospechabas que te estaba haciendo esperar deliberadamente. —Negó con la cabeza—. Deberías saber que estoy por encima de ese tipo de venganzas mezquinas.

En la cara de Draco apareció una expresión de dolida sorna.

—Por supuesto. Prefieres que tu venganza sea grandiosa y espectacular.

—Como gustes —respondió él, inclinándose para ponerse la ropa interior. La cama estaba entre los dos, con la parte alta del colchón a la altura de su cintura, pero el acto de vestirse no dejaba de ser una exhibición de poder por su parte—. Bien, ¿de qué asunto tan importante se trata que no puede esperar hasta que me haya vestido?

—No debí entrar de manera tan intempestiva —dijo Draco, fríamente—. Me marcharé y te esperaré en la biblioteca.

—No te molestes, puesto que ya estás aquí. —Se puso los pantalones—. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

Draco siempre había tenido buenos reflejos.

—Bien. He reflexionado sobre tus condiciones. Las encuentro a la vez demasiado indefinidas y demasiado abiertas.

Es lo que él mismo había pensado. No se podía decir que Draco fuera de los que dejan que nadie les pase por encima. De hecho, prefería ser él quien pasara por encima de los demás. Solo le sorprendía que hubiera tardado tanto en ir a presentarle sus objeciones.

—Explícate. —Tiró la toalla encima de una silla, se desató el batín y lo dejó caer sobre la cama.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Mejor dicho, él lo miró a los ojos y Draco miró su torso desnudo. Como si él necesitara algo más que le recordase al doncel travieso y descarado que enviaba sus dedos a realizar hazañas de alpinismo por sus muslos.

Ahora sus ojos se encontraron. Draco se sonrojó suavemente, pero se recuperó al instante.

—Engendrar un heredero es un asunto incierto —dijo, con tono decidido—. Supongo que deseas un heredero, un varón.

—Así es. —Se puso la camisa, se la metió por dentro de los pantalones y empezó a abrocharse los botones de la cadera derecha, acomodando sus partes ligeramente para aliviar la incomodidad provocada por su reacción ante su todavía esposo.

La mirada de Draco estaba ahora en algún punto a su derecha. Probablemente en el poste de la cama.

—Mi madre no consiguió tener un varón en diez años de matrimonio. Además, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que uno de los dos, o los dos, seamos estériles.

«Embustero.» Decidió no ponerlo en evidencia.

—¿Y bien?

—Necesito establecer un límite, por mí mismo y por lord Longbottom, al que no puedo pedir que espere eternamente.

¿Qué le decía la señora Malfoy en la furiosa carta que le había enviado? «Lord Longbottom, lo reconozco, es muy amable. Pero tiene el cerebro de un pudín y la elegancia de un pato viejo. No consigo entender, ni aunque me fuera la vida en ello, qué ve Draco en él.» Harry se pasó los tirantes por encima de los hombros. Por una vez, la sagacidad de la señora Malfoy le había fallado. ¿Cuántos hombres había en Inglaterra que permanecerían lealmente al lado de un doncel en medio de un divorcio?

—... seis meses a partir de hoy —decía su esposo—. Si para cuando llegue noviembre todavía no he concebido, procederemos a divorciarnos. Si lo he hecho, esperaremos hasta que nazca el bebé.

Él no podía imaginar un hijo real, ni siquiera un embarazo. Sus pensamientos se detenían al borde de la cama, no iban más allá. Una parte de él sentía repugnancia ante cualquier tipo de intimidad con el rubio, incluso del tipo más impersonal.

Pero él también tenía otras partes...

—¿Y bien? —insistió Draco.

Recuperó el control de sí mismo.

—¿Y si me das un hijo doncel o una hija?

—Eso es algo sobre lo que yo no tengo ningún control.

¿Era así realmente?

—Entiendo las ventajas de fijar unos límites, pero no puedo estar de acuerdo con tus condiciones —dijo—. Seis meses es demasiado poco para garantizar nada. Un año. Y si es un doncel o una niña, un intento más.

—Nueve meses.

Él tenía todos los triunfos en la mano. Era hora de que Draco se diera cuenta.

—No he venido a regatear, sir Potter. Estoy siendo condescendiente contigo. Un año o no hay trato.

Draco alzó la barbilla.

—¿Un año a partir de hoy?

—Un año desde el momento en que empecemos.

—¿Y cuándo será eso, oh mi dueño y señor?

Harry se echó a reír al oír lo áspero de su tono. En esto no había cambiado. Caería peleando.

—Paciencia, Draco. Ten paciencia. Al final, conseguirás lo que quieres.

—Será mejor que no lo olvides —replicó el rubio con una altivez propia de un rey—. Que tengas un buen día.

Lo siguió con la mirada mientras Draco se marchaba, con su andar resuelto y el gallardo movimiento de su silueta. Nadie imaginaría, al mirarlo, que acababa de entregarle su cabeza en una bandeja, rodeada de sus entrañas.

De repente recordó que, en un tiempo, le había gustado.

Demasiado.

* * *

RWR

Murtilla: Jajaja, algo hay de eso XD

.

Tal como ven, Draco considera muy seriamente a Neville, muy a pesar de lo que piense su madre.

¿Qué piensan de la propuesta de Harry?

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	4. Chapter 4

¡Holas!

En este nuevo capítulo, retrocederemos nuevamente al pasado y veremos cómo nace esta linda historia de desamor :DDD

¿Atracción a primera vista?

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

...

 _Condado de Bedford, diciembre de 1882_

.

A Draco no le gustaba la mitología griega porque los dioses siempre estaban castigando a las personas por su arrogancia. ¿Qué había de malo en un poco de orgullo? ¿Por qué Aracne no podía afirmar que sus cualidades eran mayores que las de Atenea, dado que lo eran, sin que la convirtieran en araña? ¿Y por qué Poseidón tenía que enfurecerse tanto como para echar a la hija de Casiopea a las fauces de un monstruo marino, a menos que la jactancia de esta fuera verdad y realmente fuese más bella que las hijas del propio Poseidón?

Draco pecaba de arrogancia. Y también a él lo castigaban unos dioses celosos. ¿De qué otra manera podía interpretar la brusca e insensata muerte de Carrington? Otros libertinos vivían hasta una impenitente y avanzada edad, devorando a los debutantes con unos ojos enrojecidos y legañosos. ¿Por qué Carrington no podía haber disfrutado de las mismas oportunidades?

Briarmeadow, la propiedad de los Malfoy, tenía ocho mil acres de bosque y prados, en su mayoría llanos como el suelo de un salón de baile, salvo este rincón donde el terreno ondulaba y a veces se arrugaba formando crestas y pliegues.

Había crecido en una casa más cerca de Bedford. Habían comprado Briarmeadow, su hogar durante los tres últimos años, con el expreso propósito de facilitarle el trato a Carrington, ya que lindaba con Twelve Pillars, la casa solariega de los Carrington.

A Draco le gustaba recorrer los límites de Briarmeadow. La tierra era sólida, algo con lo que podía contar. Le gustaba la certidumbre. Le gustaba saber exactamente cómo se desarrollaría su futuro. La boda con Carrington le aseguraba eso; no importaba qué otras cosas sucedieran; siempre sería duque consorte y nadie volvería, nunca más, a desairarlo ni a desairar a su madre.

Al desaparecer Carrington, había vuelto a ser solamente el Doncelito Riqueza. Era atractivo, sí; pero no tenía una belleza de las que hacen perder la cabeza, por mucho que su madre se esforzara. Tenía gracia pero se sabía que había dado algunos pisotones en la pista de baile. Y, por encima de todas las vulgaridades, tenía un pertinaz interés en el comercio, en las mercancías y el dinero.

En el cielo, unas espesas nubes permanecían inmóviles, grises con manchas de amarillo purulento, como retales de algodón sucio. Pronto empezaría a nevar. La verdad es que debería pensar en regresar. Tenía que recorrer unos cinco kilómetros antes de vislumbrar la casa. Pero no quería volver. Ya era desalentador contemplar, él solo, lo que podría haber sido. Era diez veces peor hacerlo con su madre allí.

La señora Malfoy alternaba la estupefacción, la desesperación y un furioso desafío. Lo volverían a intentar, susurraba con rabia, abrazando a Draco cuando estaba de un humor más vehemente. A continuación, perdía toda esperanza porque no era posible que lo repitieran, ya que Carrington era un caso bastante único de disipación, insolvencia y desesperación.

Un arroyo separaba Briarmeadow de Twelve Pillars. Aquí no había vallas, el arroyo era una linde reconocida desde antiguo. Draco permaneció en la orilla, tirando guijarros al agua. Aquel lugar era bonito en verano, con las flexibles ramas verdes de los sauces meciéndose con la brisa. Ahora los sauces sin hojas se parecían a unas viejas solteronas, desnudas, flacas y desmadejadas.

Al otro lado del arroyo la orilla se elevaba en pendiente. De repente, en lo alto de la cuesta, justo delante de él, apareció un jinete con la cabeza descubierta. Se quedó desconcertado. Aparte de él, no iba nunca nadie a ese lugar. El jinete, con una chaqueta de montar de color carmesí oscuro y pantalones de montar metidos dentro de botas negras altas, bajó a la carga por la cuesta. Draco se sobresaltó y dio un paso atrás para evitar que el caballo lo arrollara.

Al llegar al pie de la colina, unos quince metros corriente abajo, el jinete hizo que su montura diera un salto poderoso y elegante, salvando limpiamente los más de tres metros y medio de ancho del cauce. Tiró de las riendas, se detuvo y lo miró. Había sido consciente de su presencia todo el tiempo.

—Está entrando ilegalmente en mis tierras —gritó él.

El jinete se acercó a él, obligando al enorme caballo negro sin esfuerzo, inclinándose para pasar por debajo de las ramas desnudas de los sauces. No se detuvo hasta que pudo verlo sin obstáculos, a unos tres metros de distancia. Y Draco lo vio bien por primera vez.

Era apuesto, aunque no tan guapo como Carrington, que —pobre hombre, ojalá que no lo trataran demasiado mal en el infierno— era Byron reencarnado. Este hombre tenía unos rasgos más marcados y nobles en una cara más enjuta y masculina. Sus miradas se encontraron. Él tenía unos ojos hermosos, profundos, con los irises de un verde magnífico. Eran los ojos de un hombre inteligente: perceptivos, opacos, veían mucho y delataban poco.

Draco no podía apartar la vista. Había algo en él que lo atrajo al instante, algo en su porte, una confianza que era diferente tanto de la arrogante actitud de privilegio de Carrington como de su propia y obstinada terquedad. Un aplomo fraguado con refinamiento.

—Está entrando en mis tierras —repitió, porque no se le ocurría nada más que decir.

—¿De verdad? —dijo él—. ¿Y usted es...?

Hablaba con algo de acento, pero no era francés ni alemán ni italiano ni nada que pudiera identificar. ¿Era extranjero?

—Draco Malfoy. ¿Quién es usted?

—Harry Potter.

¿Podía ser...? No, no era posible. Pero, por otro lado, ¿quién podía ser, si no?

—¿El marqués de Gryffindor?

Carrington había muerto sin descendencia. Su tío, el siguiente en la línea de sucesión, había heredado el título ducal. El hijo mayor del nuevo duque tenía el tratamiento de cortesía de marqués de Gryffindor.

El joven sonrió levemente.

—Supongo que también me he convertido en eso.

¿Este hombre era el pretendiente de Lisa Turpin? Se había imaginado a alguien con tan poco carácter y tan inútil como la propia señorita Turpin.

—Ha regresado de la universidad.

No había asistido al funeral de Carrington junto al resto de la familia, debido a sus clases en la Ecole Polytechnique de París. Sus padres se habían mostrado vagos sobre lo que estudiaba. Física o economía, dijeron. ¿Cómo podía nadie confundir las dos cosas?

—La universidad nos permite salir por Navidad.

Desmontó y se le acercó, llevando de la rienda al semental negro. Draco dominó su incomodidad y permaneció donde estaba. El moreno se quitó el guante de montar y le tendió la mano.

—Encantado de conocerlo por fin, joven Malfoy.

Draco le estrechó la mano brevemente.

—Supongo que ya sabe quién soy.

Empezaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve, diminutas partículas de hielo algodonoso. Uno le cayó a Potter en las pestañas. Sus pestañas, como sus cejas, eran tan oscuras como sus cabellos. Sus ojos, estaba seguro, eran del color de un lago alpino, aunque nunca había visto ninguno.

—Pensaba ir a visitarlo mañana —dijo—. Para ofrecerle mis condolencias.

—Sí, como puede ver, estoy desconsolado —respondió Draco divertido.

Potter lo miró, lo miró de verdad, con los ojos deteniéndose en cada rasgo, uno por uno. Su escrutinio lo desconcertó; estaba más acostumbrado a que lo señalaran a sus espaldas, pero no era desagradable, viniendo de un hombre tan apuesto y fascinante.

—Le presento mis disculpas en nombre de mi primo. Fue muy poco considerado por su parte morir antes de casarse con usted y dejar un heredero.

Su franqueza lo cogió por sorpresa. Una cosa era que su madre dijera algo por el estilo y otra muy diferente oír que un completo desconocido lo repetía, un extraño que ni siquiera le había sido presentado como era debido.

—El hombre propone y Dios dispone —respondió él.

—Es una verdadera pena, ¿verdad?

Empezaba a gustarle este lord Potter.

—Sí que lo es.

De repente, los copos de nieve aumentaron de tamaño; ya no eran como serrín helado, sino pelusa del tamaño de una uña. Caían densos, como si todos los ángeles del cielo estuvieran mudando las plumas. En los minutos transcurridos desde la aparición de lord Potter, el cielo se había oscurecido visiblemente. Pronto el anochecer lo envolvería todo.

Potter miró alrededor.

—¿Dónde está su lacayo o su doncella?

—No hay ninguno. Este no es un lugar público.

—¿A qué distancia está su casa? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—A unos cinco kilómetros.

—Debería llevarse mi caballo. No es seguro que recorra todo ese camino a pie, en la oscuridad, con este tiempo.

—Gracias, pero no monto.

Lo miró a los ojos. Por un momento, Draco pensó que le iba a preguntar directamente por qué tenía miedo de los caballos, pero se limitó a decir:

—En ese caso, permítame que lo acompañe.

Draco soltó un silencioso suspiro de alivio.

—Permiso concedido. Pero debo advertirle que no soy una eminencia para conversar sobre temas triviales.

Lord Potter se puso el guante y se pasó las riendas del caballo alrededor de la muñeca.

—Perfecto. El silencio no me dérange... perdón, no me molesta.

La palabra déranger en francés significaba «molestar». En realidad, no tenía acento. Era solo que su inglés, una lengua que apenas hablaba nunca, estaba un poco oxidado.

Caminaron en silencio un rato. No podía resistirse a mirarlo a cada momento para admirar su perfil. Tenía la nariz y la barbilla clásicas de un Apolo de Belvedere.

—Consulté con los abogados de mi difunto primo antes de venir a Twelve Pillars —dijo Potter, rompiendo el silencio—. Nos ha dejado en una situación complicada.

—Entiendo. —Por supuesto que lo entendía, ya que estaba familiarizado a fondo con los pormenores de las finanzas de Carrington.

—Los abogados me dieron el total de sus deudas pendientes, una cifra asombrosa. Pero para las cuatro quintas partes de esa cantidad, no pudieron enseñarme ninguna demanda de acreedores de hace menos de dos años.

—Interesante. —Empezaba a ver adónde iba con todo esto. ¿Cómo había reunido las piezas tan rápidamente? No debía de llevar en Inglaterra más de dos o tres días o él ya se habría enterado de su presencia.

—Así que pedí que me enseñaran el contrato de matrimonio.

Una medida muy inteligente.

—¿Le pareció una lectura soporífera?

—Todo lo contrario, me admiró. Un documento absolutamente sin fisuras; no creo que en esta vida encuentre otro igual. Observé que quedaría eximido de todas sus deudas después de la boda.

—Es posible que estuviera expresado así.

—Es usted quien tiene la parte del león de sus pagos atrasados, ¿no es así? Se los compró a sus acreedores y concentró la mayoría de sus deudas para persuadirlo de que se casara con usted.

Draco miró a lord Potter con un respeto nuevo y casi cálido. Era joven, veintiún años más o menos. Pero era agudo como la hoja de la guillotina. Lo que el moreno decía era exactamente lo que él había hecho. Se había abstenido de seguir el consejo de la señora Malfoy para cazar a un duque en los saloncitos y salones de baile y lo había abordado a su manera.

—Exacto. Carrington no quería casarse con alguien como yo. Hubo que arrastrarlo llorando y pataleando a la mesa de negociaciones.

—¿Disfrutó al hacerlo? —preguntó bajando la mirada hasta él.

—Sí, mucho —confesó—. Fue divertido amenazarlo con llevarme hasta la última tabla del suelo de su casa y la última cuchara de la cocina.

—Mis padres están convencidos de que se siente muy apenado. —Draco intuyó la sonrisa en su voz—. Dicen que, en el funeral, las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

—Lloraba como un viudo desconsolado por los tres años de duros esfuerzos tirados por la borda.

Potter soltó una carcajada, un sonido rico, con toda la seducción de un manantial. El corazón dejó de latirle por un momento.

—Es usted un doncel extraordinario, joven Malfoy. ¿Es también justo y sincero?

—Si no va en contra de mis intereses.

Podría jurar que había vuelto a sonreír.

—Es suficiente —dijo el moreno—. Me gustaría negociar un acuerdo con usted.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Twelve Pillars rinde una renta decente, si se administra como es debido. Esto, combinado con la venta de las propiedades no vinculadas, tendría que ayudar a pagar a los acreedores de Carrington, si usted aplaza la reclamación de su parte de las deudas.

—No soy infinitamente rico. Adquirir los pasivos de Carrington fue un desembolso importante, incluso para mí.

—Estoy dispuesto a concederle un tipo de interés ventajoso, si nos deja que le paguemos en plazos trimestrales, empezando el año que viene por estas fechas y acabando dentro de, digamos, siete años.

—Tengo una idea mejor —respondió Draco—. ¿Por qué no se casa usted conmigo?

Casarse con el heredero del nuevo duque siempre había sido su primera opción, pero no le había entusiasmado la empresa. Carrington se había follado todo lo que se movía, pero solo era fiel a sí mismo, y esto era algo que él podía comprender e incluso apreciar, en ocasiones. Le disgustaba la idea de un esposo sensiblero que languidecía por otra persona, en especial si se trataba de una mujer por la que él sentía muy poca consideración, ni siquiera decir admiración.

No obstante, lord Potter, en persona, había demostrado ser cualquier cosa menos inútil. Empezó a calentarse ante la idea de una alianza con él, igual que una sartén encima de unos fogones bien alimentados.

—Después de la boda, cancelaré el setenta por ciento de las deudas.

El moreno lo miró largamente, pero su reacción no fue la de escándalo y asombro que él esperaba.

—¿Por qué solo el setenta por ciento?

—Porque usted todavía no es duque y probablemente no lo será hasta dentro de muchos años. —Consideró la posibilidad de mostrarse un poco más recatado y darle tiempo para pensarlo. Pero lo siguiente que salió de sus labios fue—: ¿Qué me dice?

Potter se quedó callado unos momentos.

—Me siento profundamente honrado. Pero mi afecto ya pertenece a otra persona.

—Los afectos cambian. —Dios, sonaba como el demonio empeñado en comprar su alma.

—Me gustaría pensar que en mi carácter hay una cierta constancia.

Maldita señorita Turpin. ¿Por qué aquel florero tenía tanta suerte?

—Probablemente tiene razón. Pero yo no necesito su afecto, solo su mano.

Lord Potter se detuvo, apoyando la mano en el cuello del caballo para darle la señal de pararse. Él también se detuvo.

—Es muy implacable con usted mismo para ser tan joven —dijo el moreno, con una amabilidad que hizo que él sintiera descongelarse un poco su corazón—. ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—He tenido que vérmelas con cazafortunas desde que cumplí los catorce años. Y con grandes damas y donceles que no se dignaban ni a saludarme.

—¿El afecto y la buena opinión... no tienen ningún peso en absoluto para usted en el matrimonio?

—No. Así que no me importaría que amara usted a otra persona. De hecho, puede pasar todo el tiempo con ella, si quiere. Una vez consumado nuestro matrimonio, solo es necesario que vuelva a mí cuando necesite herederos.

Probablemente, no debería haberlo dicho. Era demasiado directo, sin ninguna delicadeza, incluso para él. Como reacción, la mirada del moreno descendió brevemente, abarcándolo por completo. Y cuando volvió a mirarlo, con unos ojos más oscuros de lo que él recordaba, notó que le ardía la garganta.

—Yo tengo una opinión diferente del matrimonio —dijo lord Potter—. No creo ser la persona adecuada para lo que usted tiene en mente.

Tan guapo y tan inteligente como era, ¿por qué debía tener principios, además? La profundidad de su decepción no guardaba ninguna proporción con lo informal de su propuesta.

—¿Y qué pasa si decido exigir el pago de las deudas? —dijo malhumorado.

—Haría un mal negocio —dijo el moreno tranquilamente—. Despojarnos de todo lo que tenemos cubriría, como máximo, la mitad de lo que mi difunto primo le debía. Lo sabe.

Siguieron caminando, pero la cabeza de Draco no estaba ya en las finanzas de su ascenso social. En cambio, acariciaba unos pensamientos inquietantemente furiosos contra la señorita Turpin. Aquella mujer tan insípida, tan débil, ¿qué dominio ejercía sobre este hombre extraordinario? ¿Qué derechos tenía sobre lord Potter una mujer que habría aceptado, sumisa, la propuesta de cualquier hombre rico y poderoso que le gustara a su madre? ¿Es que la belleza y una ejecución impecable al piano contaban tanto?

El moreno notó su hosco silencio.

—Lo he ofendido.

¿Cómo podía ofenderlo? Le gustaba todo en el moreno, salvo la persona a la que amaba.

—No. No está obligado a casarse conmigo solo por complacerme.

—No sé si le sirve de consuelo, pero me siento honrado. Nadie había pedido mi mano en matrimonio antes.

—Sospecho que se debe a que es joven y antes era un don nadie empobrecido. Dé por sentado que a partir de ahora le lloverán las propuestas.

—Pero usted habrá sido siempre el primero —dijo.

¿Se estaba burlando de él?

—Bueno, sin duda el primero al que rechaza —respondió molesto.

Lo dejó que siguiera enfurruñado el resto del camino. El moreno andaba pisando fuerte y sus botas aplastaban ruidosamente la nieve del suelo. Pese a que lord Potter era mucho más alto y robusto, sus botas de montar eran tan silenciosas sobre la nieve como él imaginaba que debían de ser las zarpas de un tigre siberiano.

A ochocientos metros de la casa, les salió al encuentro su madre, acompañada de un trío de sirvientes armados de «rolos».

—¡Draco! —exclamó la señora Malfoy y, recogiéndose la falda, se acercó corriendo.

Draco no pudo impedir el abrazo de gallina clueca que se abatió sobre él. La señora Malfoy lo besó en la frente y en las mejillas.

—Draco, niño insensato, más que insensato. ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Con este tiempo! Podrías haber muerto congelado ahí fuera.

—¡Madre! —protestó Draco, avergonzado de verse sometido a tantos mimos delante de Potter—. No estaba en la Antártida arriesgándome a la congelación y la gangrena.

—Solo estoy preocupada porque no has sido tú mismo últimamente. Ven, deja que...

Por fin, la señora Malfoy vio al desconocido y al enorme caballo junto a Draco. Se volvió hacia su hijo, alarmada.

Draco suspiró.

—Madre, permíteme que te presente a su señoría, el marqués de Gryffindor. Lord Potter, mi madre, la señora Malfoy. Lord Potter, muy gentilmente, se ha dignado acompañarme para ayudarme a buscar a tientas el camino a casa en medio de esta auténtica ventisca que estamos padeciendo.

La señora Malfoy no hizo ningún caso de sus sarcásticos comentarios.

—¡Lord Potter! Pensábamos que seguía en París.

—El trimestre acabó hace una semana, señora. —Se inclinó—. Espero que me perdone. Entré en sus tierras sin darme cuenta, y me encontré con el joven Malfoy, que me permitió, amablemente, acompañarlo.

Se volvió hacia Draco y se inclinó de nuevo.

—Ha sido todo un placer, joven Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que ahora está en buenas manos.

—¡Pero no puede pensar en volver por donde ha venido! —exclamó la señora Malfoy horrorizada—. Seguro que se perdería con esta oscuridad y este mal tiempo. Debe venir a casa.

Potter protestó, pero la señora Malfoy estaba convencida de que perecería si seguía adelante con su temerario plan de regresar a Twelve Pillars, fuera a pie o a caballo. Al final, consintió en quedarse a cenar y en que lo llevaran a casa en un cómodo cupé.

Draco no estaba nada contento. Lo que quería era que Potter se fuera, cuanto antes mejor. No le divertía ver la reacción, en extremo favorable, de su madre en cuanto lo pudo observar con buena luz. Y le dolió —una punzada aguda en algún sitio muy hondo dentro del pecho— ver que la señora Malfoy lo colmaba de la clase de atenciones que reservaba para los posibles yernos.

Durante la cena, la señora Malfoy obtuvo, con paciencia y habilidad, detalles de los veintiún años de vida de lord Potter. Al parecer, había llevado una existencia muy cosmopolita, pasando temporadas en las principales capitales de Europa, además de en algunos de los balnearios más famosos del continente.

Se comportaba con el aplomo de un príncipe, pero sin esa arrogancia tan arraigada en la mayoría de los miembros de la aristocracia. Sin ningún género de duda, era un aristócrata. No solo era el heredero de un título ducal inglés, sino que, a través de su madre, que había nacido en Wittelsbach, estaba emparentado con la casa de Habsburgo, la casa de Hohenzollern y la propia casa de Hanover, por ser primo de los duques de Sajonia-Coburgo-Gotha.

Lo peor era que, a diferencia de Carrington, cuya barbilla floja, labios húmedos y ojos vacíos se hacían cada vez más visibles conforme se lo iba conociendo, los rasgos ya atractivos de lord Potter, unidos a su refinamiento e inteligencia, se hacían más atractivos a cada momento que pasaba.

La señora Malfoy estaba totalmente eclipsada por él. No dejaba de lanzarle a Draco miradas intencionadas. «Habla más. Cautívalo. ¿No ves que es perfecto?» Sin embargo, Draco estaba hundido en la aflicción, una angustia que se volvía más insoportable a cada minuto que pasaba en su compañía, tan dolorosamente placentera.

Su tortura no acabó ahí. Después de la cena, la señora Malfoy le pidió que tocara para ellos, ya que la duquesa le había dicho que era un consumado pianista. Lo hizo con la elegancia de un intérprete nato. Draco miraba alternativamente su impecable perfil, sus largas y fuertes manos y su propio regazo mientras luchaba contra un abatimiento que parecía saturarle la sangre.

El golpe final llegó cuando Potter se levantó para despedirse y descubrió que había llegado la ventisca. La señora Malfoy le comunicó muy satisfecha que, actuando con gran previsión, hacía ya tres horas que había enviado un mensajero para informar a sus padres de que se quedaría a pasar la noche debido al empeoramiento del tiempo.

Draco se había hecho la idea de que se iría y no volvería a verlo nunca más. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir pasar la noche con el moreno bajo el mismo techo y casi al alcance de la mano?

...

A Harry le costaba dormirse, pero no tenía nada que ver con estar en una cama desconocida. Estaba acostumbrado, nunca había tenido una casa propia, viajando siempre a una ciudad diferente, a una casa diferente, durmiendo siempre en habitaciones que pertenecían a otras personas.

No le había mentido a la señora Malfoy. Era verdad que había vivido en los lugares más elegantes del continente. Lo que había omitido confesarle eran las razones poco elegantes que se escondían detrás de aquella vida peripatética: sus padres no tenían un ápice de sentido común en cuanto al dinero y nunca pudieron permitirse una residencia fija.

Así que iban trasladándose a contracorriente de como lo hacían las élites más ricas. En verano, cuando todos se marchaban a Biarritz y a Aix-les-Bains, ellos ocupaban la villa de invierno de algún pariente en Niza. En invierno, hacían lo contrario. De vez en cuando, se quedaban en un lugar durante un tiempo, cuando una casa se quedaba vacía porque sus dueños se habían ido a emprender alguna loca aventura, como cuando uno de sus primos abandonó Atenas para ocuparse de unos proyectos en Argentina. O cuando un tío se fue a China durante dos años.

A los trece años, Harry tomó las riendas de la administración de la familia. Para entonces, ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con los acreedores, ocuparse de los sirvientes y aprender nuevas lenguas rápidamente para poder regatear con los comerciantes del lugar, a fin de estirar al máximo el escaso dinero de la familia. No le importaba ser pobre, pero detestaba tener que mentir sobre ello, disimular y fingir, como había hecho esta noche, para que sus padres siguieran sin percatarse de su precariedad económica.

Había sido un alivio estar con Lisa. Se conocieron en San Petersburgo, donde sus madres compartían el uso de una troika. Él tenía quince años y ella dieciséis. Ella era igual de pobre que él y, como él, vivía en lugares de moda en las temporadas que no eran de moda. Comprendieron mutuamente su difícil situación sin que fuera necesario intercambiar ni una palabra.

Pero no era pensar en Lisa lo que le impedía dormir. Era Draco Malfoy.

Incluso antes de su encuentro casual, había esperado, más o menos, que el joven Malfoy le propusiera una fusión entre su futuro título y la fortuna de él. También sabía que lamentaría mucho rechazar aquella gran cantidad de preciosas libras esterlinas, después de haber vivido tan necesitado de ellas toda su vida.

Lo que, rotundamente, no esperaba era al propio Draco Malfoy. No era nada sentimental, sino muy duro y escéptico para su edad... aunque su mayor crueldad la reservaba para él mismo, al insistir en que estaría perfectamente bien, gracias, solo con que pudiera dejar sin sentido a un duque, utilizando los libros de contabilidad de este, y arrastrarlo al altar.

Para alguien, por lo demás, tan equilibrado y manipulador, había sido extraño y conmovedoramente transparente aquella noche. Se había dado cuenta que le gustaba al joven Malfoy. Le gustaba lo suficiente para sentirse no solo decepcionado por su falta de disponibilidad, sino apenado.

Sorprendentemente, a él también le gustaba el joven Malfoy. ¿Cómo podía no gustarle un joven que lo llamaba «don nadie empobrecido» a la cara? Su franqueza era refrescante y bienvenida después de la matizada sutileza y las narraciones engañosas que, a lo largo de toda su vida, habían caracterizado sus conversaciones con las personas fuera de su familia inmediata.

Pero lo que provocaba su inquietud a estas horas de la medianoche no era su forma excesivamente llana de abordar las cosas y a las personas, sino su perturbadora sexualidad.

El joven Malfoy quería tocarlo. Este deseo había estado presente en cada mirada directa y en cada ojeada a hurtadillas que le dedicó durante toda la noche. «Una vez consumado nuestro matrimonio, solo es necesario que vuelva a mí cuando necesite herederos.» Puede que el rubio fuera virgen, pero no era puro ni inocente. Estaba enterado de estas cosas.

Lo que probablemente todavía no sabía, pero él sí, es que con su firmeza, en la cama sería una fuerza de la naturaleza. Ningún hombre podría abandonar su cama y marcharse sin más; su objetivo primordial, por muy agotado que estuviera, seguiría siendo cómo conseguir que el rubio volviera a acostarse con él.

Harry se adormiló un rato. Luego, de repente, se despertó. Había dejado las cortinas y las contraventanas abiertas, una costumbre de muchos años, para poder mirar afuera y recordar en qué país, en qué ciudad se encontraba. La ventisca debía de haber pasado ya; un rayo de plateada luz de luna entraba por la ventana e iluminaba una franja hasta la puerta. Allí había un doncel, vestido con un largo camisón y con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. No podía verle la cara, pero supo instintivamente que era el joven Malfoy.

La mansión Malfoy, aunque no era una monstruosidad engorrosa como la residencia ducal de Twelve Pillars, tenía, no obstante, ochenta o noventa habitaciones. Lo habían alojado en un ala diferente de en la que sus anfitriones tenían sus aposentos. Así que el rubio no se había metido en la habitación equivocada después de usar el baño. Tenía que haber recorrido sus buenos sesenta metros para ir a verlo.

Y él estaba desnudo bajo el cobertor. La camisa de dormir del difunto señor Malfoy, proporcionada amablemente a la hora de acostarse, había resultado demasiado pequeña.

El joven Malfoy permaneció en aquel punto, sin moverse, durante un buen rato, hasta que se sintió tentado de decirle que siguiera adelante con lo que diablos hubiera planeado o que lo dejara en paz para seguir revolviéndose en la cama. De repente, el rubio se movió y se acercó a la cama con pasos largos y decididos, caminando silencioso sobre la alfombra persa.

Se arrodilló junto a la cama, con los ojos a la altura de su codo. No podía verle la cara con claridad, pero oía su respiración entrecortada, una larga inhalación, el aliento retenido durante unos cuantos latidos y una súbita oleada de exhalación. Otra vez y otra más.

Pero permanecía quieto. ¿A qué esperaba? ¿No estaba del todo satisfecho de que él estuviera realmente dormido? Apretó con fuerza los ojos, haciendo como que él no estaba allí. Pero su aliento le cosquilleaba en el vello de los brazos, provocando unos temblores sísmicos por todos sus nervios. Y su perfume, una elegante mezcla de camomila y pepino, cálido, ligero e insidioso lo envolvía.

¿Qué quería?

Lo tocó, le puso la mano sobre los dedos doblados, los enderezó hasta que estuvieron palma con palma, luego entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Las puntas de sus dedos estaban heladas. Un estremecimiento silencioso y peligroso lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Deseaba atraerlo, ponerlo sobre él y mostrarle lo que le espera a un joven insensato que entra sigilosamente en la habitación de un hombre en mitad de la noche, después de haberlo devorado toda la tarde con aquellos ojos suyos tan intensos, haciendo que le ardiera la sangre durante tres largas horas.

La mano de Draco se movió. Los dedos le rodearon la muñeca, abrasándolo con su fría piel. Dos dedos le subieron por el brazo, tocándolo apenas. Se incorporó para tener acceso a una mayor parte de él y un mechón de sus cabellos le acarició la parte interior del brazo. Harry tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, casi anulado por la punzada de placer.

En la parte superior de su brazo, los dedos se deslizaron por encima de la clavícula y el hombro. Draco vaciló antes de llevar la palma hasta su mejilla. Oyó una exclamación casi inaudible cuando el rubio apartó la mano de golpe. Su incipiente barba lo había sorprendido. Su inexperiencia lo excitó casi tanto como su audacia. Draco no había hecho esto antes.

La mano regresó; esta vez con el dorso, piel fina sobre huesos fuertes, deslizándose a lo largo de su mandíbula. El pulgar encontró sus labios y los resiguió. Luchó contra el impulso de lamerle la yema del dedo. Dios, estaba ardiendo, en todas partes. Los dedos de la mano más alejada se aferraron al cubrecama. Aquel joven no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba haciendo; de saberlo, no se atrevería a continuar.

Draco se movió de nuevo, apoyando una cadera encima de la cama. De repente, fue demasiado. Un violento ataque de deseo lo dominó. Lo cogió por la parte de delante del camisón y tiró de él hacia abajo. Draco soltó una exclamación ahogada e intentó soltarse, pero él lo redujo fácilmente, hizo que los dos dieran media vuelta, de manera que acabó encima del rubio inmovilizándolo, tanto por su peso como por la sorpresa que sentía.

Solo el camisón los separaba. Y Draco Malfoy era de una sensualidad escandalosa: músculos estilizados, vientre plano y suave y piernas seductoramente torneadas. Un gemido de placer dulce y terrible se escapó de sus labios. Le besó la oreja, la mejilla, el cuello y, a través de la suave franela del camisón, el hombro. Su mano se acomodó en la hendidura del talle, por encima de la curva de las caderas. Sus dedos se hundieron en una carne joven y firme. Otras partes de su cuerpo también querían hundirse en el rubio con fuerza, con mucha fuerza.

Draco estaba ahora a su merced, después de haberse comprometido completamente. Eran muchas las cosas inicuas que podía hacerle y el doncel no se atrevería a emitir ni un sonido... se mordería los labios para acallar sus gemidos y quejidos, porque él haría que se sintiera tan salvaje y voraz como él.

Necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad y una gran dosis de vergüenza —vergüenza por su falta de control, por su deslealtad hacia Lisa y por la rudeza que estaba empleando con un joven que solo era culpable de sentirse atraído por él— para soltarlo. Se apartó de Draco, le dio la espalda y soltó unos gruñidos como si estuviera soñando.

Draco se bajó de la cama. Pero no se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Jadeaba como si hubiera estado huyendo de un lobo, de un hombre lobo. En la aspereza de los sonidos que emitía, había terror y excitación sexual.

Rezó para que se marchara. Porque si no lo hacía, si volvía a su cama, no sería capaz de contenerse.

Draco se movió, pero de nuevo hacia la cama, con sus suaves pasos tan ruidosos a sus oídos como disparos en la oscuridad. La sangre le latía, espesa. Su erección se volvió dolorosamente exigente. El rubio dio un paso más hasta estar de nuevo junto al borde de la cama. Él apretó las manos con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas hasta estar seguro de que debía de estar sangrando, temiendo que si no se aferraba con fuerza a una brizna de control...

Draco salió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de él. Harry escuchó cómo se precipitaba por el pasillo, notando la vibración del suelo debajo de él, a través del colchón.

Cuando la casa volvió a quedar en silencio, se dio media vuelta poniéndose de espalda, y soltó el aliento que había estado reteniendo. Su miembro se erguía erecto, caliente e insatisfecho. Le dio un manotazo rabioso. Pero solo consiguió que volviera a levantarse, más hambriento y exigente que antes.

Suspiró, lo envolvió con la mano y dio rienda suelta a su imaginación.

...

Draco ardía un momento en los fuegos del infierno y al siguiente en el éxtasis de aquel otro mundo, pero sobre todo en una amalgama terrenal de tormento y pura agitación.

No había vuelto a meterse en la cama con Potter por un pelo. Toda la escena se había desarrollado ya en su mente: el ardor, la consumación, la consternación y las consecuencias. Al final, Potter se casaría con él porque era lo honorable, pese a la repugnancia que sintiera hacia su persona y a ser relativamente inocente en todo aquel asunto.

Si pudiera tenerlo...

Pero se había detenido. Era algo demasiado cobarde, algo que estaba por debajo de su dignidad. Y quería que Harry Potter tuviera una buena opinión de él, realmente lo deseaba; él, al que nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensaran.

Pasó una eternidad hasta que llegó la hora de vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Pensaba que estaría solo, pero Potter ya estaba allí, en el comedor de desayunos, cuando él entró.

Harry dejó a un lado el ejemplar del Illustrated London News que estaba leyendo y se levantó.

—Joven Malfoy —dijo, con una cortesía y una crianza impecables—. Buenos días.

Draco no respondió de inmediato. No podía. Lo único que podía pensar era la manera en que lo había empujado debajo de él, con su miembro erecto presionando contra su cuerpo, separado de su muslo solo por la franela del camisón.

Pero Potter había estado dormido durante todo el rato y era evidente que no recordaba nada.

—Lord Potter, ¿ha dormido bien?

Su mirada se encontró con la del rubio, firme e inocente.

—Ah, sí, espléndidamente; como un tronco.

Entretanto, Draco sufría por no tenerlo. Entretanto, se censuraba y se maravillaba al mismo tiempo por lo que había hecho. Entretanto, visualizaba cada instante de su peligroso encuentro, y recordaba su topografía, su textura, su olor y su aterrador pero delicioso peso mientras lo mantenía cautivo.

Potter le sonrió. Y se dio cuenta, como si lo alcanzara un rayo, de que estaba enamorado. Estúpida y terriblemente enamorado.

De la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en un estúpido.

* * *

RWR

Murtilla: Eh... Pues habrá dolor de ambas partes D:

.

Este Draki-pooh no se anda por las ramas. Me encanta.

Jujuju, ¿qué tal la escena hot?

Nuestro rubito es rápido, le quiere echar el lazo como sea.

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	5. Chapter 5

¡Holas!

Ahora, conoceremos un poco más la situación actual, de los sentimientos de Draco y de que su madre quiere a toda costa que sea pareja de un duque...

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

...

 _9 de mayo de 1893_

.

—¡Draco! —exclamó Neville.

Draco. Solo habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que oyó su nombre en boca de Neville. Le encantaba el sonido de las sílabas aspiradas, le encantaba la ligera vacilación de su voz que siempre acompañaba su pronunciación, como si no pudiera creerse que le permitiese dirigirse a él con tanta intimidad.

Pero ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en que él nunca le había llamado Dragón. Ni siquiera sabía quién era Dragón. Ningún otro hombre en la tierra pensaba en él como Dragón.

Solo Harry.

—¿Estás bien, amor mío?

Sonrió al hombre que adoraba. Con su piel clara, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos serios, Neville se parecía al Muchacho Azul de Gainsborough ya crecido. Tenía una cabeza maravillosa, con cabellos oscuros, unos ojos azules del color de la porcelana de Delft y una naturaleza amable y modesta tan dulce como el sol de mayo. Su propio y querido señor Bingley... todo lo que un hombre joven debería ser.

—Estoy perfectamente, Nev, estoy perfectamente.

Neville se acercó a él para cogerle las manos, pero se detuvo antes de alcanzarlo, con una preocupación en sus ojos que le partió el corazón.

—¿Podemos estar seguros de que lord Potter se ha ido realmente? ¿Y si es una trampa y vuelve para espiarte? Si quiere, puede hacerte la vida insoportable.

¿Cómo podía empezar siquiera a explicarle que Harry ya disponía de todo un arsenal de instrumentos para hacer que las cosas fueran insoportables; que él tenía todo su futuro a merced de su marido?

—Potter ha sido muy cortés —dijo—. No es de esos a los que les dan berrinches.

—No puedo creerme que ya se haya ido de la ciudad —afirmó Neville—. Si llegó ayer mismo por la tarde.

—No hay nada que lo retenga aquí, ¿verdad? —replicó Draco.

Estaban en el salón de atrás, donde solían tomar el té juntos, una habitación decorada en tonos claros: la tapicería de brocado amatista, las cortinas de terciopelo marfil y el servicio de té blanco con el borde de wisterias. En su juventud, había despreciado todos los colores salvo los primarios, pero ahora apreciaba un segmento más amplio del espectro.

Y lo mismo sucedía con Neville. A los dieciocho años —o quizá incluso a los veintitrés— se habría mofado de un hombre tan tímido y con tan poco mundo. Lo habría visto como una molestia, una carga. Pero él había cambiado. Lo único que veía cuando miraba a Neville era la gran bondad de su corazón.

—¿Adónde ha ido? —preguntó Neville, preocupado—. ¿Cuándo volverá?

—No ha traído ayuda de cámara, así que nadie puede decirnos nada. Ni siquiera sabría que se ha marchado si Ollivander no lo hubiera oído, por casualidad, diciéndole al cochero que lo llevara a la estación de ferrocarril.

Estaba furioso porque Potter hubiera usado libremente su casa y a su personal sin informarle de sus movimientos... la mínima cortesía que era de esperar. También estaba profundamente aliviado por el pequeño respiro que le daba su ausencia.

La manera en que lo había devorado con los ojos esa mañana —su torso, que parecía esculpido por las manos del propio Bernini, terso, esbelto, ágil, con brazos largos, bellamente nervudos como los de un marino veterano—, ¿podía haber hecho algo más humillante, salvo dejar caer un pañuelo y desplomarse en el suelo, sin sentido?

Neville y él se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, en la chaise-longue.

—Dime qué quería —pidió Neville—. Debe de querer algo.

No había sido capaz de pensar en nada, salvo en lo que Harry quería. Incluso ahora, con el moreno a kilómetros de distancia, seguía aturdido y tenso. El desastre, eso es lo que Potter quería. ¿Qué otra cosa podía provocar al acostarse con él sino, de alguna manera y en algún momento, una calamidad de una escala épica?

—No está convencido de que debamos divorciarnos por algo tan trivial como que yo quiera casarme con otro —respondió. No tenía fuerzas para decirle a Neville que su marido tenía intención de reclamar sus derechos, de los que durante tanto tiempo había abdicado, y follarlo hasta que él produjera algo como consecuencia. Tampoco podía revelar que se sometería a dicha cópula conyugal mientras hacía planes para utilizar todos los recursos inventados para impedir la concepción.

¿Qué había en Harry que lo convertía a él en estafador y ahora en traidor?

—Pero está dispuesto a ser razonable. Si seguimos decididos a casarnos dentro de un año, dejará que el divorcio siga adelante.

—¡Un año! —exclamó Neville. Luego suspiró aliviado—. Bueno, si esa es su única condición, no es tan malo. Podemos esperar un año. Será un año terriblemente largo, pero podemos esperar.

—Neville. —Le cogió la mano, con el corazón inundado de gratitud—. Eres muy bueno conmigo.

—¡No, no! ¡Tú sí que eres bueno conmigo! Todos los demás creen que soy torpe y duro de entendimiento. Tú eres el único que piensa que soy normal.

Cualquier otro día se habría llenado de orgullo al pensar que, por fin, poseía la profundidad y la madurez necesarias para valorar un diamante en bruto como Neville, cuando a su alrededor hombres, donceles y mujeres seguían cegados por cosas superficiales. Pero hoy su profundidad y madurez hicieron realmente acto de presencia. Le estaban dando una lección de humildad; se sentía indigno. Pero no podía decirlo. Neville acudía a él en busca de fuerza y orientación. No podía caerse del pedestal ahora.

—Eso no es así, de ninguna manera. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Greengrass tiene muy buena opinión de ti.

La señorita Greengrass estaba enamorada de Neville. Se mostraba circunspecta y reservada al respecto, pero no se lo podía ocultar a Draco. Normalmente, no le habría revelado una cosa así a Neville. Pero no eran tiempos normales y sus sentimientos de culpa eclipsaban su posesividad.

—¿Daphne? ¿De verdad? Solía reírse de mí cuando éramos niños, siempre que me caía del poni o algo por el estilo. Y me decía que era un auténtico idiota.

—La gente cambia al hacerse mayor —dijo Draco—. En algún momento aprendemos a valorar la bondad y la constancia por encima de todo y, en esas cosas, no hay nadie mejor que tú, Neville.

Neville sonrió con placer.

—Si tú lo dices, debe de ser así. Últimamente Daphne no se encuentra bien. Tenía intención de enviarle una botella de tónico. Creo que se la llevaré en persona y le preguntaré si, con los años, me he convertido en alguien menos estúpido.

El reloj de la chimenea dio la media. Neville llevaba quince minutos en su saloncito. Por lo general permitía que sus visitas se alargaran durante media hora o más, pero ahora, con el regreso de Harry, esto ya no era posible.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya —dijo Neville, poniéndose en pie—. Aunque detesto marcharme.

Draco se levantó.

—Yo también. Desearía... no importa lo que yo desee.

Neville aprisionó sus manos entre sus palmas anchas y cálidas.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás bien del todo, amor mío? ¿Estás realmente seguro?

No, no estaba bien. Se sentía enfermo y solo. Y sentía repugnancia de sí mismo. Estaba a punto de iniciar un juego peligroso, mintiendo y engañando a dos personas. Y él que creía haber jurado abandonar para siempre las imposturas y los engaños...

Se obligó a ofrecerle una sonrisa radiante.

—No te preocupes por mí, Nev. ¿Recuerdas lo que tú mismo has dicho? Nada puede hacerme flaquear. Nada.

...

Sirius Black, duque de Perrin, empezó su paseo vespertino de ocho kilómetros media hora antes de lo habitual. De vez en cuando le gustaba ser un poco imprevisible, ya que actualmente toda la variedad de su vida consistía en los sermones dominicales de un vicario mediocre. Aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado. Un estudioso necesita paz y tranquilidad para ahondar en el pasado homérico y en las heroicas batallas que se desarrollaron frente a las murallas de Troya.

Uno de sus lugares favoritos a lo largo del paseo era un cottage situado exactamente a tres kilómetros y medio de su puerta. La casa en sí misma era bastante corriente: dos pisos, paredes blancas, molduras rojas. No obstante, los jardines se merecían un soneto, si no toda una arrogante oda.

El jardín de delante era una fantasía de rosas. No solo las rosas de capullos apretados con las que solía tropezarse, sino las flores completamente abiertas, inmodestas, de una época anterior, menos puritana; unas flores enormes, descontroladas, que doblaban los rosales con su peso y caían desde las espalderas, e iban desde el más prístino rosado a un rojo vino desbordante.

Sentía curiosidad por el jardín de atrás, donde era frecuente que los jardineros concentraran toda su energía y esfuerzos. Pero había un seto alto rodeándolo y lo único que lograba ver era el caballete de lo que parecía el tejado de un gran invernadero. No deseaba conocer a quienes residían en la casa, así que esperaba el día en que alguien, inevitablemente, se olvidara de guardar la escalera después de recortar el seto.

No sentía ningún escrúpulo en echar una ojeada a un jardín privado. ¿Qué iban a hacerle? ¿Llamar al alguacil? Una cosa había aprendido en los casi treinta años que llevaba siendo duque y era que, salvo el asesinato, podía salir airoso de cualquier situación.

Pero hoy había una escalera, no apoyada en el seto, sino colocada contra un olmo, al otro lado del camino. Encaramada a la escalera había una mujer, de espaldas a él, vestida con un traje de tarde demasiado elegante y absurdo para estar subida a una escalera de mano de cinco metros de altura.

La mujer estaba sermoneando a un gato, un gatito al que intentaba convencer de que se quedara quieto en una rama a cuatro metros del suelo, una imagen que hizo que Sirius se parara en seco.

—¡No te da vergüenza, Cástor! Eres primo de los poderosos leones de la sabana. ¡Eres una deshonra para ellos! Quédate ahí y te rescatarán cuando llegue el momento.

El gatito no estaba de acuerdo con su valoración. En cuanto ella retiraba las manos, volvía a saltar sobre el pecho de la mujer.

—¡No, Cástor! —exclamó la mujer, cogiéndolo de nuevo—. No vuelvas a hacerlo. No me vas a estropear los planes. ¡No serás otro macho caprichoso más que se interpone entre mi hijo y una corona con hojas de apio!

El interés de Sirius por la situación creció de forma espectacular, dado que era el único hombre en un radio de ochenta kilómetros que poseía una corona con hojas de apio... el tocado que los duques llevaban en la coronación de un soberano. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro de dónde estaba guardada su corona en concreto, ya que no había habido ninguna coronación británica en toda su vida.

—Escúchame, Cástor. —La mujer levantó al gatito hasta que los ojos del animal quedaron a la altura de los suyos—. Escúchame y escúchame bien. Si no cooperas, eliminaré todos los trocitos de pescado, hígado, lengua, absolutamente todo, de tus comidas. Y lo que es más, traeré un perro a casa y lo alimentaré con foie gras delante de ti. Un perro, comprendes, un sucio perro callejero, como el Pólux de Draco.

El gatito maulló lastimeramente. La mujer siguió sin mostrar piedad.

—Vamos, arriba, y esta vez te quedas ahí.

Y maldita sea si el gatito no obedeció, maullando tristemente, pero permaneciendo allí, sin moverse. La mujer emitió un largo suspiro y descendió lentamente de la escalera. Sirius se puso en marcha de nuevo, golpeando a propósito el suelo del camino con el bastón.

La mujer se volvió al oírlo. Era guapa, con el pelo rubio como el sol, una piel de alabastro y labios rojos y mayor de lo que había supuesto. Por su voz y su figura había creído que estaría en la treintena, pero tenía cuarenta años, por lo menos; probablemente más.

Al verlo, se le abrieron los ojos hasta alcanzar el tamaño de guineas de oro, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

—Le ruego que me perdone, caballero. —Parecía sin aliento, no recordaba en absoluto a la tirana que había sido con Cástor—. No quisiera causarle molestias, pero no puedo coger a mi gatito. Se ha quedado atrapado allá arriba.

Él frunció el ceño. Tenía un ceño que despertaba miedo, de esa clase que hace que la gente se vaya corriendo al otro lado de la habitación.

—¿No tiene ningún criado o lacayo para que recupere a ese animal?

Ella estaba claramente ofendida por su manera de referirse a su bolita de pelo, pero se aguantó.

—Les he dado la tarde libre.

Una mujer previsora, un fenómeno poco corriente. Aunque, si mucho lo apuraban, tendría que admitir que los hombres previsores eran igualmente raros. Acentuó el ceño, pero este había perdido temporalmente su capacidad de amenaza porque no pareció disuadirla en absoluto.

—¿Sería tan amable de recuperarlo, por favor? —pidió, con un aire de indefensión femenina.

Un dilema interesante. ¿Debía negarse groseramente a hacer lo que le pedía y ver cómo se derrumbaba o seguirle el juego para divertirse un poco?

—Por supuesto —respondió. ¿Por qué no? Su vida se había vuelto muy monótona últimamente. Y en su juventud había sido muy aficionado a las charadas y a la escena.

Ansiosamente, ella se hizo a un lado y lo observó acercarse con tal arrobamiento idólatra que se sintió como si fuera el mismísimo Becerro de Oro. De no saber que era una madre ambiciosa que lo había elegido a él para su hijo, habría pensado que quería pescarlo para ella misma.

Subió por la escalera, un artilugio desvencijado que apenas podía soportar su peso. El gatito había dejado de maullar y lo contemplaba con aire dubitativo. Lo cogió por el cogote y lo bajó. En cuanto pudo, el animalito se libró de su mano de un salto y aterrizó de nuevo en el pecho de su ama; un pecho amplio que tensaba la parte delantera del corpiño de una forma muy atractiva.

—Cástor—lo arrulló la señora, sin ninguna vergüenza—. Me has tenido muy preocupada, gatito travieso. —Cástor todavía asustado por la perspectiva de un futuro vegetariano, no la contradijo—. ¿Cómo podré agradecérselo, caballero?

—Es suficiente satisfacción haberle sido de ayuda. Buenas tardes, señora.

—Dígame por lo menos dónde vive usted, amable caballero —exclamó—. Mi cocinera hace un pastel de fresas excelente. Haré que le envíen uno.

—Se lo agradezco, señora. Pero no me gustan mucho las fresas.

—De cerezas, entonces.

—Tampoco me atraen nada las cerezas. —Ahora vería hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar para conseguir conocerlo.

Se quedó desconcertada, pero una vez más se recuperó muy rápidamente.

—También tengo una caja de clarete Château Lafite, de la cosecha del cuarenta y seis.

Resistirse a esa oferta era mucho más difícil. Había adquirido el gusto por los buenos vinos en su juventud. Además, la de 1846 fue una cosecha extraordinaria para el Château Lafite. Y su última botella había desaparecido hacía tres años.

Dos cosas quedaron inmediatamente claras respecto a ella. Era mucho más rica de lo que había deducido por el modesto cottage. Y el plan para atraparlo para su hijo no era ninguna broma. Estaba dispuesta a ir si no al infierno, por lo menos a Yakarta y volver.

—¿Tampoco le apetece, caballero? —Ahora se hacía la tímida, percibiendo que eso sí le tentaba.

Se rindió.

—Vivo en Ludlow Court.

La mano derecha de la dama se apartó del gatito, trazó un arco en el aire y volvió —zas— a su pecho, con los dedos separados en un gesto que tradicionalmente anunciaba una complacida incoherencia.

—¡Realmente, oh, Dios mío! No es... pero... ¡oh, Dios mío!

Como estaba hecha de un material más resistente, que no vacilaba en explotar a un gato, no se desmayó, sino que le hizo una encantadora reverencia.

—Su excelencia. Haré que le lleven la caja a Ludlow antes de la cena.

Cuando se enderezaba, tuvo la sensación repentina de que la había visto antes, allá por la época en que el mundo era joven... o, por lo menos, él lo era. Apartó aquella idea de su cabeza, y se inclinó brevemente.

—Buenas tardes.

—Señora Malfoy —ofreció ella, aunque él no le había preguntado su identidad, ni siquiera implícitamente—. Buenas tardes, excelencia.

Señora Malfoy. El nombre despertó un nuevo eco en su mente, pero nada lo bastante fuerte como para definir un recuerdo. Ella tuvo el buen sentido de dejarlo marchar sin añadir nada más —ni mencionar a su hijo—, y él se quedó perplejo y un poco más intrigado de lo que le hubiera gustado.

* * *

Pobre Nev, tan ingenuo.

¡Narcisa al ataque! Jajaja, las mamás de esos tiempos eran muy peligrosas XD

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Holas... ¡Lamento mucho la mega tardanza!

No hay justificación que valga, así que se los ahorro; más bien, para tratar de compensar, habrá ¡triple actualización! Soy maravillosa, ¿verdad? XD Okno.

Sin más... A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

...

 _Diciembre de 1882_

.

Draco Malfoy no brincaba por encima de las piedras. Las lanzaba. Unas capas de hielo delgado de color marrón se adherían a las dos orillas del riachuelo, pero una estrecha banda de agua seguía corriendo libre en el centro. Era en esta parte del arroyo donde lanzaba las piedras, plop, plop, plop. No había ningún ritmo particular en sus lanzamientos. A veces, tiraba una docena de guijarros en rápida sucesión, otras, pasaba un minuto o más entre dos plops. Era como si subrayara su propio estado mental, impaciencia seguida de un período de contemplación, superado por otra racha de agitación.

Cuando ya no quedaron más piedras, se sentó en un tocón de árbol, con la barbilla apoyada en una rodilla y su larga y lúgubre capa azul azotándole los tobillos con las constantes ráfagas de viento. Desde donde estaba Harry, en la parte superior de la orilla opuesta, no podía verle la cara, oculta por el ala del sombrero. Pero percibía la soledad que emanaba de él, una soledad que despertaba ecos en algún sitio muy dentro de su propio ser.

No había podido pensar en nada que no fuera Draco.

Años atrás, había acabado aceptando que cortejar a Lisa —una mujer que no podía tomar una decisión respecto a él y a la que no había visto desde hacía un año y medio— no le impedía caer en otras tentaciones aquí y ahora.

Por alguna razón, un hombre joven, con bastante atractivo y comedimiento sexual, planteaba un desafío irresistible para determinado grupo de mujeres y donceles, de todas las clases sociales y en todas las capitales de Europa. Si le hubieran dado un franco, un marco o un rublo cada vez que le habían hecho proposiciones, desde la edad de dieciséis años en adelante, se habría podido retirar al campo y vivir como un caballero acomodado.

Les había rechazado a todos con tacto y dignidad, cuando era posible, y con ingenio cuando no lo era. Un hombre de honor no profesaba amor a una única persona mientras recibía en su cama, con los brazos abiertos, a muchas otras.

No era fácil, pero se podía hacer. Estar muy ocupado ayudaba. No ser contrario moral o filosóficamente al alivio solitario también. Sumergirse en el campo que había elegido, las ecuaciones termodinámicas y el cálculo avanzado, tendía a mantener la cabeza lejos de cuerpos torneados y deseables.

Pero ahora nada de eso le servía de ayuda. Trabajaba de la mañana a la noche, ocupándose de aquella propiedad monstruosa que era Twelve Pillars y, sin embargo, Draco Malfoy invadía todos sus pensamientos. Lo que hacía en la intimidad de su dormitorio solo creaba más fantasías sobre el doncel, que lo tenían todo el día siguiente en un estado de agitación. Pensar en sus piernas y nalgas —por no hablar de sus ojos taciturnos y hambrientos y su blanca y perfecta sonrisa— lo volvía lento y torpe ante sencillas ecuaciones de segundo grado y absolutamente incapaz ante las integrales de los logaritmos.

Además, si solo se tratara de simple y rampante deseo, sería perfectamente comprensible en un hombre joven con apetitos sanos, que se negaba tercamente a rendir su virginidad. Pero deseaba algo más que tocarlo. Quería conocerlo.

La madre de Lisa, por dominante y decidida que fuera, no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos a la señora Malfoy, la diosa madre de todas las mamás ambiciosas. Por lo menos, la condesa Turpin tenía la excusa de ser pobre y necesitar la seguridad de una hija bien casada, mientras que a la señora Malfoy la movía —eso creía él— su propia ambición insatisfecha, que la hacía blandir un látigo más implacable que el de cualquiera de los lugartenientes de Belcebú.

Sin embargo, Draco Malfoy no temía a su madre en lo más mínimo. Si acaso, era la señora Malfoy la que se sentía intimidada por su hijo, asombrada más allá de todas sus expectativas por este Aníbal de la escalada social, que conseguía llevar sus elefantes cargados de libras esterlinas a través de los ficticios Alpes del desdén aristocrático para causar estragos en una sociedad londinense desprevenida.

Dos días después de su encuentro casual, hizo una visita oficial a los Malfoy en compañía de sus padres y de sus hermanos, Pansy y un aburrido Christopher. Pansy, impresionada por los mármoles griegos, los muebles Luis XIV y los cuadros renacentistas que se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, rogó que le permitieran recorrer Briarmeadow.

Mientras sus padres continuaban conversando con la señora Malfoy, el joven Malfoy acompañó amablemente a los tres jóvenes visitantes por los salones, la biblioteca y el solárium. Christopher estaba cada vez más impaciente y, finalmente, en la galería, ante un retrato en miniatura de Carrington, que este debió de darle al joven Malfoy con ocasión de su compromiso, perdió sus modales sociales y volvió a la grosería de los catorce años.

—Madre siempre dice que el primo Carrington era un ejemplo horrible —afirmó Christopher—. Supongo que usted se casará con cualquier sinvergüenza que tenga una corona ducal.

Draco ni siquiera perdió el paso.

—Milord Christopher, con los recursos agotados de su familia y su enorme encanto personal, le pronostico que se casará con cualquier heredero o heredera que quiera aceptarlo; que tenga una buena dentadura y sepa leer y escribir será algo estrictamente opcional.

A Harry le dolía la cara del esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para no soltar una carcajada ante la consternación de su hermano. Puede que Christopher fuera un asno, pero seguía siendo hijo de un duque inglés y nieto de un príncipe bávaro. Otro joven en su lugar, percibiendo la inferioridad de su posición, habría soportado su grosería o, como mucho, se habría reído. Pero Draco golpeó al chico con fuerza y lo puso en su lugar con la eficacia sin miramientos de un depredador nato.

A diferencia de su madre, que adornaba la casa con recuerdos sutiles de su erudición —bronces de Micenas, sellos posiblemente más viejos de la isla de Creta, fragmentos de papiros enmarcados en cristal que se remontaban a la época de los faraones—, el joven Malfoy no sentía ninguna necesidad de demostrarle al mundo que sabía distinguir a Antífanes de Aristófanes. Estaba bien, gracias, siendo el hijo de un hombre cuyos antepasados, solo unas generaciones atrás, habían lavado la ropa y acarreado el carbón para aquellas elevadas familias en las que él tenía intención de entrar por medio del matrimonio.

Admiró su seguridad. Draco sabía lo que valía y no fingía ser otra cosa para los que lo juzgaban por su parentela. Pero al negarse a mostrarse agradable y tolerar a los ineptos, se había condenado a seguir un camino solitario, tanto en la derrota como en la victoria.

Harry caminó con su caballo por la pendiente hasta que estuvo al borde del agua y entonces montó para cruzar al otro lado. En cuando llegó a terreno seco, desmontó y ató al animal. Para entonces, Draco ya estaba de pie sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones.

—Joven Malfoy. —Obedeciendo a un impulso no le tendió la mano, sino que lo cogió por los hombros y lo besó en las dos mejillas, frías y satinadas. Seguía siendo forastero en estos parajes y no le importaba aprovecharse de ello—. Le ruego que me disculpe. Por un momento he pensado que todavía estaba en Francia.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos de Draco eran increíblemente grises, como plata fundida, y era imposible no perderse en ellos. El doncel bajó los ojos un momento y sus pestañas destacaron largas y llamativas sobre la palidez de la piel. Luego volvió a mirarlo.

—No es necesario disculparse, lord Potter. Es del todo aceptable coquetear con un joven doncel con el que no tiene intención de casarse. No me importa.

Debería haberse sentido violento, pero no fue así.

—¿Usted coquetea con los hombres con quienes no tiene intención de casarse?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Draco—. Ni siquiera coqueteo con los hombres con quienes sí planeo casarme.

Su querido dragón. Todo altivo durante el día y todo pasión por la noche.

—Claro, lo que hace es hablarles de sus libros de contabilidad —dijo, pinchándolo.

Listo, lo hizo sonreír levemente.

—Prefiero el método directo.

Se excitó solo con esas palabras. Si su manera de abordarlo aquella noche hubiera sido solo un poco más directa, lo habría retenido en la cama tanto tiempo que la propia señora Malfoy los habría descubierto.

—Hace frío —le dijo—. Debería estar en casa.

Aquí el invierno no se podía comparar con el del auténtico norte, donde las temperaturas llegaban a ser tan bajas que el joven doncel necesitaría mucho más que una taza de chocolate caliente para calentarse; le haría falta una botella de vodka y el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre.

Draco suspiró.

—Lo sé. Pero es la única manera de tener un poco de paz, lejos de mi madre. No ha dejado de hablar de usted desde que estuvo en casa. Y no quiere convencerse de que ya he hecho todo lo que he podido para convertirlo en su yerno. Después de mi éxito con Carrington, cree que solo tengo que desearlo para que cualquier hombre dé un paso al frente y me ofrezca su mano.

—Yo podría disipar sus ilusiones —dijo él.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Mamá conoció a la señorita Turpin la temporada pasada. Yo no quisiera de ninguna manera ofender a la señorita Turpin, pero nada que usted pueda decir convencerá a mi madre de que yo no soy un partido mejor para usted.

Era difícil discutir aquello. Incluso más difícil resultaba recordar sus más nobles intenciones allí, junto a él, sabiendo que Draco lo deseaba con el ardor escondido de un escéptico, sabiendo exactamente cómo se sentiría debajo de él.

Pero no debía pensar solo en él. Lisa lo necesitaba. Este mundo la asustaba; no podía abandonarla a los caprichos de la fortuna.

El joven Malfoy miró la hora en el pequeño reloj que colgaba de su muñeca.

—Vaya. Ya son las tres y media. Será mejor que vuelva a casa, de lo contrario mi madre empezará a buscarme por todas partes.

Le tendió la mano.

—Que tenga un buen día, lord Potter.

Él le estrechó la mano, pero no se la soltó cuando se suponía que tenía que hacerlo.

No quería que se marchara. Quería algo; no hacer el amor desenfrenadamente como en sus fantasías, sino algo razonable y medio decente que lo retuviera junto a él un poco más.

Solo que su inteligencia lo había abandonado.

No se le ocurría nada. Y no podía soltarle la mano.

La cabeza de Draco era un caos de esperanzas y temores en conflicto. En un primer momento los dos habían exhibido sus mejores modales, siguiendo la establecida coreografía del decoro hasta el último paso y el último giro. Ahora lo único que él sabía es que Harry le daría una disculpa o un beso.

No recibió ninguna de las dos cosas. El moreno se limitó a dar un paso atrás, ladear la cabeza y sonreír compungido.

—Ha sido una torpeza por mi parte, ¿verdad?

Y nada más. Nada de titubeos, tratando de dar una explicación, nada de incomodidad, ninguna oportunidad para que él le exigiera una compensación sin parecer palurdo o histérico.

Lo miró con hosca admiración. Ese hombre sabía mucho más de las situaciones potencialmente comprometedoras de lo que había sospechado. La facilidad con que se había librado era a la vez impresionante e inquietante. Tal vez solo estaba coqueteando con él, después de todo, un devaneo para entretenerse durante su estancia en el campo.

—Supongo que solo usted puede juzgarlo, lord Potter —respondió.

—Debería llevarse mi caballo —dijo el moreno.

Entonces una expresión de horror afloró en el rostro de Harry, como si acabara de declarar abierta y claramente delante de su madre y de la de él que le gustaría meterse entre los pantalones de Draco y quedarse allí para siempre.

Se había esforzado por acordarse del temor de Draco, llevando al caballo a paso de tortuga y atándolo lejos del doncel. Sin embargo, ahora se había olvidado por completo. El corazón de Draco se disparó. Por debajo de su elegante serenidad, estaba tan agitado como él, posiblemente más.

—No monto —le recordó.

Harry respiró hondo, y aquella audible exhalación era lo más cercano a reconocer su incomodidad que probablemente conseguiría de él.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó el moreno de nuevo, frío y controlado—. No puedo creer que su madre omitiera las lecciones ecuestres.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No lo hizo. Decidí no montar.

—Dígame por qué. Me parece que disfrutaría montando, disfrutaría del control y la libertad que ofrece.

Sí que había disfrutado, sin duda. Le encantaba montar. Hasta que se cayó por segunda vez y se rompió tres costillas y el brazo derecho por dos sitios.

—Ya no me gustan los caballos. Eso es todo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Son unas criaturas mucho más dables y razonables que las duquesas viudas. A estas las maneja muy bien, según me han dicho.

Sin duda, sabía soltarle la lengua, con su interés amable, persistente y —según todas las apariencias— genuino. Interés no por su dinero, porque ya había intentado dárselo. Interés en él.

—Me caí dos veces. Me hice bastante daño la segunda vez.

Pero Potter siguió moviendo la cabeza, escéptico.

—Habría vuelto a montar a caballo antes de que los médicos lo dejaran levantarse de la cama. ¿Qué pasó realmente?

No era asunto suyo. No tenía nada que ver con él. Por lo menos no mientras siguiera considerándose prometido a otra. Abrió la boca para decirle exactamente aquello, pero se oyó a sí mismo diciendo:

—Un cazafortunas decepcionado. Estaba furioso con mi madre por mantenerlo a distancia y decidió hacérmelo pagar a mí. Cogió lo poco que le quedaba en la cartera y sobornó al mozo de cuadra.

Y cuando la primera caída no le causó daños —porque cuando se partió la cincha de la silla, acababa de frenar al caballo y solo resbaló y cayó sobre algo blando—, aquel hombre lo intentó de nuevo.

—Tuve suerte. Los médicos dijeron que podía haberme roto la columna y quedar confinado en una cama para el resto de mi vida en lugar de solo dos meses.

El señor Henry Hyde, el que hubiera podido ser el autor de la invalidez de Draco, fue arrestado dos días después con cargos que no tenían relación alguna con sus accidentes. Al parecer, estaba tan desesperado por conseguir fondos que había intentado envenenar a su tía viuda para hacerse con los pocos cientos de libras que le prometía en su testamento. Murió mientras estaba en prisión.

Harry escuchaba con gran atención. Por su solemne mirada, Draco no sabía si sentía repugnancia o tristeza. Ya se estaba lamentando de su franqueza. ¿Qué había sacado con contarle esa fea historia?

—Por favor, espere aquí —dijo el moreno—. Solo tardaré un minuto.

Regresó llevando el caballo detrás de él. Para ser un hombre tan alto se movía con elegancia natural, y su paso, en apariencia pausado, salvaba la distancia rápidamente. Sus altas botas de montar le llegaban a la mitad de los muslos. Draco tuvo que ejercer un considerable control para no seguir la línea de sus pantalones y quedarse mirando donde no debía.

—¿Viene a dar un pequeño paseo conmigo? —preguntó, con una gran solicitud que no le reveló nada.

—Por supuesto. —No comprendía qué quería, pero no le importaba. Haría casi cualquier cosa con él, incluyendo perder la virginidad, solo con que se lo pidiera, con o sin contrato nupcial.

Desde que lo conocía, cada mañana se despertaba con un dulce y desgarrador dolor en el corazón —el gozo y el abrumador miedo de estar enamorado— sin saber cómo conseguiría llegar al final del día sin Harry, sin saber cómo lograría sobrevivir a otro encuentro con él.

El terreno se elevaba y luego se allanaba, convirtiéndose en un prado, gris y amarillo en invierno, con densos bosques a ambos lados. Caminaron hasta llegar a una vieja posta que no se había usado desde hacía años. Allí, Potter se detuvo, ató el caballo, le quitó la silla y los correajes, y lo dejó todo con cuidado en el suelo.

—¿Qué hace? —le preguntó, empezando a desconfiar—. ¿Es que alguien va a montar a pelo?

—Acérquese —le pidió—. Quiero que me mire.

Como si pudiera hacer otra cosa mientras él estaba cerca.

Harry miró los ojos y las orejas del semental, le pasó las manos por las patas y le levantó e inspeccionó las pezuñas una tras otra.

—La verdad es que deberíamos venderlo —dijo—. Carrington tenía buen ojo para los caballos, demasiado bueno para sus finanzas.

Cogió la manta, la alisó y la colocó en el lomo del caballo. Luego puso los estribos encima de la parte de atrás de la silla y dobló la cincha hacia arriba para que ninguna de las dos cosas golpeara al caballo mientras le colocaba la silla. Solo entonces levantó la silla en alto y la puso sobre el caballo, con la misma suavidad con que pondría a un bebé en su moisés, colocando el arzón un poco alto sobre la cruz para que, cuando el jinete se acomodara en la silla, se deslizara hasta su sitio manteniendo el pelaje del caballo en la dirección apropiada.

Estaba asombrado. Nunca había visto que los caballeros hicieran nada físicamente más exigente que levantar una escopeta de caza. Sin embargo, aquí estaba Harry Potter, realizando el trabajo de un mozo de cuadra como si ya lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces. Había pulcritud y eficacia en sus movimientos; completaba cada tarea de forma rápida, atenta y precisa. Empezaba a comprender su aplomo; era más que confianza innata, era también conocimiento y experiencia.

—Venga a tocar la cincha —le ordenó.

Draco obedeció. La correa era fuerte y estaba en buen estado. Le hizo comprobar las correas y verificar con sus propios ojos que todo estaba adecuadamente sujeto a la silla. Solo entonces pasó la cincha y la ciñó, cerciorándose de no apretarla demasiado al caballo, de que quedara espacio para pasar dos dedos entre la cincha y la barriga del animal. Draco miraba sus manos, tan capaces, hábiles y diestras... e imposiblemente eróticas dentro de aquellos guantes de piel negra, suaves y ajustados.

Se colocó junto a la cabeza del caballo e hizo que este levantara las patas delanteras, primero una y luego la otra, para acomodar la silla y alisar las arrugas de la manta. Cuando por fin quedó satisfecho de que el caballo estaba bien ensillado, le volvió a poner la brida, para que él viera que había tomado todas las precauciones, que había observado de forma impecable todos los procedimientos.

—Sabe qué quiero que haga, ¿verdad? —le dijo con una leve sonrisa—. No tiene miedo de los caballos. Tiene miedo de las personas que desean hacerle daño.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué diferencia hay?

Él le tendió la mano.

—Me gusta verlo intrépido, sin temor a nada.

Los recuerdos de la caída llegaron sin que los llamara. Sintió aquel instante interminable de terror y pánico, la sacudida, el grito desgarrándole el pecho; sintió el deseo de no dejar la cama nunca más, entregarse al aturdimiento causado por el láudano.

Fue este incidente, más que ninguna otra cosa, lo que lo convenció finalmente de hacer un casamiento tan alto como el cielo. No sería víctima de su fortuna. Cazaría, en lugar de ser cazado. Tres meses más tarde, había completado la compra de Briarmeadow. Pocas semanas después, había lanzado la primera andanada contra Twelve Pillars.

Puso la mano sobre la de Potter. Harry se la estrechó brevemente, sin apartar los ojos de los de él.

—¿Dispuesto? Vamos. Solo cincuenta metros. Un paseo corto y tranquilo. Sostendré las riendas.

Sabía lo que él quería. Quería que venciera su miedo y quería ser él quien lo ayudara a alcanzar esta laudable meta. De haber sido otro quien le hubiera llevado hasta ese punto, habría respondido al reto simplemente porque se negaba a mostrar tanta debilidad.

Pero con Harry era diferente. No tenía miedo a que lo viera menos que invencible. Ante él, de alguna manera, parecía permisible mostrarse franco, decepcionado y, a veces, incluso aprensivo.

Montaría aquel caballo porque quería complacerlo, quería que pensara que había logrado una mejora material en su vida. Y quizá, solo quizá, conseguiría recorrer los cincuenta metros si se agarraba fuerte, apretaba los dientes y rezaba a cualquier deidad que tuviera un poco de compasión por los rubios solitarios y arrogantes.

—Prometo no quedarme embobado mirando sus finas posaderas —dijo Potter, alegremente—. Si eso es lo que le preocupa.

—No debería mencionar mis posaderas. Y no puede decirse que sean lindas.

—Eso lo decidiré yo. Bien, ¿vamos allá?

—De acuerdo, cincuenta metros.

La admiración que había en sus ojos casi hacía que aquella insensata empresa valiera la pena. Harry apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y enlazó las manos. Draco soltó aire, larga y entrecortadamente, cogió las riendas con una mano, el pomo de la silla con la otra y puso el pie izquierdo en sus manos, Harry le dio un fuerte impulso, él pasó la pierna derecha por encima de la grupa del caballo y se encontró sentado en la silla.

El caballo bufó y rebulló. Draco se tensó y se lanzó desesperado en busca de las riendas. Harry le cogió los brazos justo a tiempo.

—Despacio —murmuró Harry; no estaba seguro de si al caballo o a él—. Despacio.

Luego levantó los ojos hacia él, los ojos más tranquilizadores en los que se había mirado desde que murió su padre.

—No se preocupe. No dejaré que corra ningún peligro.

—Debería haberle pedido que fuera mi caballerizo en lugar de mi marido.

Harry se limitó a sonreír.

—Sujétese.

Condujo el caballo a paso lento. Dios santo, el suelo debía de estar quince metros más abajo y cada vez se alejaba más. Había olvidado cómo era estar sentado a tanta altura encima de un enorme caballo. Sabía que el movimiento del caballo era suave y tranquilo debajo de él, pero se sentía como si estuviera encima de un potro salvaje, a punto de ser lanzado por los aires en cualquier momento. Sintió un principio de náusea en el estómago. Quería rodear el cuello del caballo con los brazos, pegar las piernas alrededor de su barriga y agarrarse con todas sus fuerzas; quería bajarse en aquel mismo instante.

—En realidad, usted no es lord Potter, ¿verdad? —dijo, buscando desesperadamente una distracción—. Es un mendigo que se parece a él y los dos han decidido cambiar de papel, engañar a todo el mundo y pasárselo en grande.

Harry se echó a reír.

—Bueno, soy un mendigo, un «don nadie empobrecido», como usted tan acertadamente, salvo que estoy emparentado con todas las casas reales de Europa. Así que, de vez en cuando, me pongo mi ropa elegante y salgo a tomar champán con mis nobles primos. Otras veces, me pongo mis andrajos y trabajo en el establo. La verdad es que ni siquiera deberíamos tener caballos. Pero mi padre decía que igual podíamos dejar de llevar sombrero y zapatos. Fue un ahorro que no logré convencerle que hiciera.

Su respuesta fue tan pasmosamente franca que, por un momento olvidó el miedo a su inminente caída.

—¿Y sus padres permitieron esta... esta locura?

—Se hicieron los sordos y fingieron que, de alguna manera, era capaz de llevar la casa mejor y con menos gastos, sin llegar a ensuciarme nunca las manos. Y organizar apuestas en cualquier liceo donde diese la casualidad que asistiera a clase.

—¿Apuestas?

—Juegos que se desarrollan según probabilidades. Es decir, podía prometer un premio de, digamos, una libra y cargar a mis compañeros de clase, en especial a los que tenían problemas con las matemáticas, un chelín por cada uno de mis intentos de colocar seis monedas con la cara hacia arriba con los ojos vendados. Yo siempre ganaba.

—Dios santo —exclamó—. ¿Nunca lo pillaron?

—¿Por tener unas cuantas monedas en el bolsillo? —Soltó una risita—. No. Era el joven más cortés, virtuoso y prometedor que cualquier profesor haya visto jamás.

Había una picardía encantadora en su voz. Era cortés, virtuoso (por lo que él sabía) e infinitamente prometedor. Pero también era inteligente, astuto y dispuesto a apartarse un poco de las reglas.

¡Por qué los hados lo tentaban de esa manera? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan maravillosamente perfecto para él y, sin embargo, tan absolutamente imposible de conseguir?

—¿Hay algo que no pueda hacer?

—No —respondió el moreno, riendo—. Pero hay cosas que no hago muy bien. Soy un cocinero horrible, por ejemplo. Lo intente, pero mi familia se negó a comer mis frugales platos.

La idea lo escandalizó. Incluso antes de convertirse en lord Potter, ya era primo de duques y príncipes. Ese hombre, cuya sangre era tan azul que probablemente era índigo, había trabajado en unos fogones y —con éxito o sin él— había elaborado por lo menos una comida completa. ¿Qué vendría a continuación? ¿El príncipe de Gales tendería vías de ferrocarril con sus propias manos?

Se le ocurrió una idea todavía más escandalosa.

—¿Pensaba en trabajar para vivir?

—Sí. Pero últimamente no estoy tan seguro. Un título dificulta un poco las cosas, aunque solo sea un título de cortesía... por el momento. Supongo que administrar unas propiedades es una tarea noble y que exige mucho tiempo. —Se encogió de hombros y rozó con su manga el dobladillo de sus pantalones—. Pero no es lo que yo habría elegido.

—¿Qué habría elegido?

—Ingeniería —respondió tranquilamente—. Estudio mecánica en la École Polytechnique.

—Sus padres dijeron algo de física o economía.

—Mis padres siguen en la fase de negación. Creen que mecánica suena demasiado vulgar, demasiada grasa, humo y hollín.

—Pero, ¿por qué ingeniería? —Su padre trabajó con docenas de ingenieros. Eran una tribu entusiasta y bastante resuelta, en apariencia sin nada en común con el elegante marqués que lo acompañaba.

—Me gusta construir cosas. Trabajar con las manos.

Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Manos. Al futuro duque le gustaba el trabajo manual.

—Bueno, no le diga a nadie lo que me ha dicho a mí —le advirtió—. No lo entenderían.

—No lo hago. Solo se lo he contado a usted porque pasa tanto tiempo con sus contables y abogados como con su modista. Está influyendo para definir una nueva normalidad, igual que lo hago yo.

Nunca había pensado en él mismo de esa manera. Era más bien que ignoraba, por idiosincrasia, los límites establecidos, en lugar de ansiar lo nuevo e inexplorado. Pero puede que fueran lo mismo y lo uno implicara lo otro.

Lo miró, miró su avance tranquilo y sin prisas, con la mano enguantada sujetando firmemente las riendas. Extendió la otra mano hasta las ramas bajas del viejo sauce, rozando las flexibles puntas.

—Yo... —empezó Draco, pero no acabó.

«El viejo sauce.» Estaban pasando junto al viejo sauce, y eso estaba por lo menos a un estadio de distancia de la posta. No lo podía creer. Sin embargo, al mirar hacia atrás, la posta, allá lejos, tenía el tamaño de un fósforo.

—¿Decía? —lo animó Harry, manteniendo su majestuoso paso.

Draco volvió a mirar atrás para asegurarse de que sus ojos no lo habían engañado. No había error. Había recorrido casi doscientos metros, sus náuseas se habían disipado en algún momento del camino y las manos ya no se aferraban a las riendas, sino que las sostenían, casi despreocupadamente.

No sabía cómo, pero mientras mantenía su animada conversación con el moreno, había sucedido lo imposible. Había olvidado su miedo y su cuerpo se había relajado, acomodándose a un ritmo agradable y conocido.

—Me parece que hemos hecho más de cincuenta metros —murmuró.

Harry miró hacia atrás.

—Es verdad.

—Usted sabía que habíamos pasado los cincuenta metros hace rato, ¿verdad?

No le contestó directamente.

—¿Quiere que le ayude a desmontar?

¿Quería? De repente se sintió mareado de nuevo, no por el miedo, sino por la excitante ausencia de él, igual que una buena salud parece una bendición y un milagro después de una larga y dolorosa enfermedad. No, no quería desmontar. Quería cabalgar, lanzarse a toda velocidad a una carrera desenfrenada.

Harry dio un paso atrás.

—Adelante —dijo.

Así que lo hizo. Era maravilloso, una sensación tan nueva como los primeros brotes primaverales, tan ingrávida como caminar sobre el agua. Se entregó al momento, a la euforia de ser de nuevo joven y audaz. El caballo, como si percibiera su euforia, volaba.

Si pudiera destilar las sensaciones que lo inundaban —la precipitada carrera, el sonido acompasado, terrenal de los cascos, golpeando debajo de él, los densos bosques de hoja perenne que pasaban veloces en la periferia de su visión y el frío viento, absolutamente impotente contra el fuego de su exuberancia— tendría la esencia de la dicha.

Se oyó reír, sin aliento, con un deleite incrédulo. Espoleó al caldillo para que corriera más, notando cómo su fuerza y su espíritu irradiaban dentro de él, en cada órgano y en cada nervio.

Solo tiró de las riendas, obligándolo a pararse, cuando el caballo empezaba a enfilar la siguiente pendiente; luego le hizo dar media vuelta. Potter estaba allí, lejos. El moreno se llevó el pulgar y el índice a los labios y silbó, una nota aguda de celebración cómplice. Draco sonrió, sintiendo que su alegría le llegaba de oreja a oreja y respondió a su llamada galopando hacia él, como si fuera un caballero medieval en un torneo y Harry, el poste que tenía que alcanzar.

Harry corrió hacia él, ligero y ágil como una criatura de la sabana africana, y lo alcanzó justo cuando él aminoraba la marcha. Sacó los pies de los estribos y se lanzó a sus brazos, que lo esperaban. Harry encajó fácilmente el impacto de su ímpetu y su peso, alzándolo en el aire y haciéndolo girar.

—¡Lo he hecho! —exclamó Draco, entusiasmado y de una forma indigna de un doncel.

—¡Lo ha hecho! —exclamó el moreno casi en el mismo momento.

Se sonrieron, con enormes sonrisas. Harry lo dejó en el suelo, pero no apartó las manos de su cintura. Draco, feliz, dejó también que sus manos siguieran apoyadas en sus hombros.

—No podría haberlo hecho sin usted.

—No me dé alas; no soy tan modesto.

Draco se echó a reír.

—Excelente. Detesto la modestia con todas mis fuerzas.

Y lo quería con locura. Harry Potter lo había conseguido. Lo había engatusado, lo había camelado y seducido para que abandonara el exilio de todas las cosas ecuestres que se había impuesto a sí mismo y había restablecido un goce muy valioso en su vida.

Sus manos se deslizaron hacia su cuello y luego, antes de darse cuenta, tenía su cara entre las manos, con las puntas de los dedos acariciándole el lóbulo de las orejas. Harry se quedó inmóvil mientras la risa de sus ojos adquiría una intensidad oscura y callada, casi intimidatoria, si no hubiera empezado a morderse el labio inferior.

Recorrió sus pómulos con el pulgar, dibujando su delicado contorno, sintiendo el peso y el ardor de su mirada fija y firme. Era —o debería ser— su momento, el encuentro de dos almas gemelas en un instante de gozosa camaradería.

Abrió las manos, introduciéndole los dedos enfundados en guantes de cabritilla entre el pelo, haciéndole bajar la cabeza hacia él. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Un beso, solo un beso. Y también Harry lo sabría no solo en lo más profundo de su corazón, sino sobre todo en su cabeza.

No lo detuvo. Se amoldaba a la suave presión de sus manos, mirándolo con un asombro casi ofuscado. La más absoluta dicha estalló en su interior. Había visto la luz. Por fin había comprendido el esplendor raro, único que los unía.

Se acercaron tanto que podía contar sus pestañas... y ya no se acercaron más.

—No puedo —dijo Harry, con una voz apenas más alta que un susurro—. Estoy comprometido con otra persona.

Su felicidad se transformó en frías dagas clavadas en el corazón. Sus brazos se paralizaron. Pero seguía sin dar crédito a lo que oía, como un padre que se niega a admitir la muerte súbita y sin sentido de su hijo.

—¿De verdad quiere casarse con la señorita Turpin?

—Le he dicho que lo haría —respondió, evasivamente.

—¿A ella le importa? —Draco apenas podía impedir que su voz se tiñera de amargura.

Harry suspiró.

—A mí me importa.

Draco dejó caer las manos. El dolor que sentía en el pecho eran sus esperanzas reduciéndose a cenizas. Pero esas esperanzas seguían encendidas, eran puntos de una luz insoportable en medio de un montón de ascuas ardientes.

—¿Y si no se hubiera comprometido con ella?

—¿Y si mi fallecido primo hubiera elegido un medio menos fatídico de expresar su desdén por la gran ciudad de Londres? —Sus ojos eran pura embriaguez, ternura funesta y melancólica resignación—. La vida ya es lo bastante insoportable como es. No se atormente preguntándose «¿y si...?».

Las oportunidades que había perdido con la muerte de Carrington no lo habían preocupado porque solo se trataba de títulos y privilegios, una alianza de negocios que había fallado. Era hijo de un hombre emprendedor. Comprendía que ni siquiera los cultivos más cuidadosos rinden siempre los frutos que uno busca.

Con Harry había perdido toda la distancia y la perspectiva.

—¿Ya le ha propuesto matrimonio a la señorita Turpin?

—Lo haré. —Se mostraba inequívoco—. Cuando vuelva a tener noticias suyas.

Lentamente, a regañadientes, Draco empezó a comprender que, para bien o para mal, tenía el propósito de casarse con la señorita Turpin. Ni la perspectiva de la riqueza ni la promesa del goce carnal lo harían apartarse del camino que había elegido.

Toda su felicidad —algo que ni siquiera remotamente sabía que le importara— dependía de su respuesta. Y lo había condenado a muerte. Igual podía haber disparado contra el caballo cuando galopaba hacia él en un éxtasis irresponsable.

—Estoy seguro de que serán muy felices juntos —dijo. Toda una vida de entrenamiento bajo Narcisa Malfoy apenas fue suficiente para obligar a que esa frase común saliera de su garganta con cierta apariencia de dignidad.

Potter se inclinó y le tendió las riendas del caballo.

—El tiempo pasa volando. Llegará a casa más deprisa a caballo.

Lo ayudó a montar. Se estrecharon la mano de nuevo y se desearon un buen día. Esta vez, Harry no se demoró al tocarlo.

Ochenta metros más allá, Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry no sabía exactamente dónde estaba la señorita Turpin.

La temporada anterior, la señora Malfoy, en un arranque de generosidad, había invitado a la condesa y a la señorita Turpin a asistir a una recepción al aire libre. Habían rehusado la invitación con una larga nota llena de pesar de Lisa, explicando que ya habían abandonado Londres.

A Draco le pareció extraño que un equipo que solo tenía en mente conseguir un matrimonio ventajoso se marchara antes del momento más fructífero del año para las proposiciones: finales de julio. No obstante, no se sorprendió cuando, más tarde, oyó rumores de que unas deudas acuciantes las habían obligado a dejar la ciudad antes de lo que deseaban. Tal vez, habían subestimado el coste de una temporada en Londres. Tal vez, esta era su práctica habitual y esa vez se habían equivocado al juzgar la paciencia de su casero y sus acreedores.

Entonces no había sentido interés por averiguar cuál era exactamente el caso. Tampoco lo sentía ahora. Lo importante era que Harry tenía tan poca información sobre el paradero y las idas y venidas de la señorita Turpin en ese momento, como el propio Draco. Y a juzgar por la vacía postura de la señorita Turpin, Harry era de lejos el corresponsal más fiable de los dos.

Una parte de él retrocedió ante la dirección que seguían sus pensamientos. «Más allá de este punto hay monstruos.» Pero igual que no es posible detener una locomotora que va lanzada a toda velocidad con una simple valla de madera atravesada en las vías, sus ideas avanzaron, al ritmo insistente de «¿Y si...?» «¿Y si...?» «¿Y si...?»

¿Y si la señorita Turpin estuviera ya casada? ¿Y si Harry creyera, por alguna razón, que ese era el caso?

«No consideres esa posibilidad —suplicaba su buen sentido—. No lo pienses siquiera.»

Pero su sensatez no era rival para el desgarrador dolor de su corazón, para su abrumadora necesidad del moreno. Podía soportar cualquier cosa solo para poder tenerlo durante un año, un mes, un día.

Si Harry no le ofrecía esa oportunidad, entonces la crearía él mismo, por medios lícitos o ilícitos, al coste que fuera, aunque cayesen sobre él todas las plagas de Egipto.

* * *

¿Qué creen que esté pasando por la rubia cabecita de Draco?

Hagan sus apuestas :S

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Estos espositos son la muerte, al final uno de ellos va a salir perdiendo... ¿o ganando?

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

...

 _13 de mayo de 1893_

.

El coche de punto se detuvo.

—Ya hemos llegado, caballero —dijo el cochero.

Una larga hilera de landos y clárens bordeaba toda la acera alrededor de la residencia Potter. Al parecer, su esposo daba una fiesta a la que asistían unas treinta o cuarenta personas. Harry había estado ausente cuatro días visitando a sus padres. ¿Es que Draco celebraba ya su desaparición de la faz de la tierra?

El mayordomo, aunque consternado por su regreso, lo ocultó hábilmente bajo una capa de puntillosa solicitud. Milord debe de estar cansado. ¿Milord querría tomar un baño? ¿Afeitarse? ¿Qué le llevaran la cena a sus aposentos? Harry casi esperaba que le ofreciera una dosis de láudano, para que milord cayera rápidamente en un profundo sueño, de forma que la soirée del sir pudiera continuar sin obstáculos.

—¿Se esperan más invitados? —preguntó. Debía de ser así, si iba a haber un baile.

—No, señor —respondió Ollivander ceremonioso—. Solo es una cena.

Harry consultó la hora. Las diez y media. A estas alturas los invitados estarían en el salón, tanto los hombres como los donceles y mujeres, preparándose para despedirse en la siguiente media hora, para poder seguir con la ronda de bailes y soirées danzantes.

Abrió la doble puerta del salón y lo primero que vio fue a su esposo, espléndido con un traje que le quedaba como un guante. Junto a él había un hombre moreno excepcionalmente apuesto que, con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar reprendiéndole. Draco lo escuchaba con una expresión de exagerada paciencia.

Lentamente, de uno en uno y luego de dos en dos y de tres en tres, los invitados comprendieron quién era él, aunque ninguno lo conocía. El murmullo de las conversaciones se fue apagando, hasta que incluso Draco tuvo que mirar hacia la puerta para ver qué era lo que había provocado el silencio.

Sus labios se tensaron al descubrir su presencia, pero no dejó pasar ni un segundo antes de que una sonrisa alegre y falsa apareciera en sus labios, y se acercó a él.

—Harry, ya estás de vuelta. Ven, te presentaré a algunos de mis amigos. Todos se mueren de ganas de conocerte.

Qué insolencia tan increíble. Qué desfachatez. Qué narices. Esperaba que a lord Longbottom le gustase llevar faldas. Harry cogió a su esposo por los codos, lo acercó y lo besó suavemente en la frente. Había oído decir que el suyo era el matrimonio más civilizado de toda la sociedad. Bien, para qué iba él a contradecir esa opinión.

—Por supuesto. Estaré encantado.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de Draco, sus invitados lo recibieron amigablemente, aunque la mayoría no consiguieron actuar con su misma soltura. Draco le presentó al hombre apuesto de su tête-à-tête en último lugar y, para entonces, junto a él había un joven alto y pelirrojo tan singularmente atractivo como él.

—Permítanme que les presente a lord Potter —dijo su esposo—. Harry, lord y sir Zabini.

Así que este era lord Zabini, el Caballero Ideal, según la señora Malfoy, y antiguo amante de Draco.

—Es un placer, milord —dijo lord Zabini, con toda la untuosa inocencia de un hombre que nunca le hubiera ayudado a su esposo a ponerle los cuernos a Harry.

Harry descubrió que casi se estaba divirtiendo. Apreciaba un poco de farsa.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿No será usted el mismo lord Zabini que firmaba aquel fascinante artículo sobre la captura de cometas por Júpiter?

Esto los desconcertó a todos, especialmente a sir Potter.

—¿También es usted un entusiasta de la astronomía, milord? —preguntó sir Zabini, con tono indeciso.

—Sin ninguna duda, mi querido sir Zabini —respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Draco miró incómodo a su antiguo amante.

Los invitados, ante el dilema de tener que elegir entre ser los primeros en observar y chismorrear sobre la aparición de los Potter juntos, en público, o asistir a un baile no tan diferente de algún otro al que habían acudido tres días antes, se olvidaron de marcharse.

Harry no los decepcionó. Era un anfitrión encantador, pero mejor todavía, era franco en grado sumo.

«¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba quedarse en Inglaterra?» Un año, por lo menos.

«¿Le gustaba su casa?» Su casa, que le gustaba sobremanera, estaba en la Quinta Avenida, en Manhattan. Pero la residencia de su esposo le parecía muy agradable.

«¿No tenía sir Potter un aspecto magnífico esta noche?» Magnífico era una palabra demasiado insípida. Conocía a sir Potter desde que era prácticamente un pequeño doncelito rubio y su aspecto siempre había sido espectacular.

«¿Conocía ya a lord Neville Longbottom» ¿Lord qué?

Después de la medianoche, y después de unos cuantos recordatorios intencionados de su esposo sobre sus siguientes compromisos, sus invitados se dispusieron por fin a marcharse. Lord y sir Zabini fueron los últimos en irse. Mientras sir Zabini salía fuera, lord Zabini se volvió, atrajo a Draco hacia él y le susurró algo al oído, como si su propio esposo no estuviera a solo unos pasos de distancia.

Draco se echó a reír con una súbita carcajada de regocijo, y empujó, literalmente, a lord Zabini a la calle.

—Déjame que lo adivine. ¿Te ha propuesto un ménage à trois? —preguntó Harry, sin darle importancia, mientras subían las escaleras uno al lado del otro.

—¿Blaise? No. Desde que se casó, se ha convertido en un aburrido defensor del hogar y la familia. De hecho, antes de que tú llegaras, se ha pasado toda la noche argumentando muy fastidiosamente contra el divorcio. —También Draco fingió de una manera encantadora—. Bien, si quieres saberlo, ha dicho: «Fóllatelo hasta dejarlo sin sentido».

—¿Y vas a seguir su sabio consejo?

—¿Respecto a olvidarme del divorcio o a follarte? —dijo riendo, con su inconfundible aureola de atractivo sexual—. En esta coyuntura no acepto los consejos de Blaise ni de nadie lo bastante estúpido para pensar que debería seguir casado contigo. Francamente, esperaba algo mejor de él. Neville lo considera un amigo.

«Pobre Neville», pensó él.

—Bien —dijo Draco mientras se disponían a irse cada uno por su lado—, ¿debo esperar tu visita esta noche?

—Es poco probable. No quiero descomponerme el estómago. Pero estate atento los próximos días.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Se me hará muy larga la espera.

Le había dicho lo mismo antes, una vez, el último día de su efímera felicidad. Entonces lo había dicho de verdad, con las mejillas arreboladas de placer y anticipación.

—A mí no —respondió él.

Draco suspiró, un cansado aleteo en el aire.

—Vete al infierno, Potter.

* * *

¿Saldrá Neville bien parado de esta situación?

Demasiada tensión sexual en el aire :D

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Si entraron directamente a este capítulo, les aviso que es una triple actualización que empieza en el capítulo 6 ;)

Ahora verán qué fue lo que hizo Draco para que Harry esté tan lleno de amargura y rencor u_u

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

...

 _Diciembre de 1882_

.

La carta de Lisa llegó con el correo de mediodía, tres días después del encuentro de Harry con el joven Malfoy. La hoja de papel, perfumada de rosas, le notificaba su inminente boda con un noble polaco; inminente solo en el pasado. La carta había sido redactada dos días antes de la boda, pero habían tardado otros tres en enviarla.

Harry no se podía imaginar a Lisa casada con nadie que no fuera él. En general, la gente la ponía nerviosa; hasta cierto punto, incluso él la ponía nerviosa, aunque le permitía que le cogiera la mano y la besara. Habría sido feliz apartada del resto de la humanidad, una reclusa musical en un chalet en lo alto de los Alpes sin más vecinos que las vacas de los pastos estivales.

Ella le preocupaba. Pero incluso mientras se preocupaba, no podía contener el brote de excitación que las noticias engendraban. Deseo. Fascinada lujuria. Deslumbramiento sexual. La codicia, no importa el nombre que se le dé, sigue siendo rapacidad. Quería a Draco Malfoy, quería reír con él, quería arder con él. Y ahora podía hacerlo.

Si se casaba con el rubio.

El matrimonio, sin embargo, era un asunto serio, un compromiso para toda la vida, una decisión que no había que tomar apresuradamente. Trató de abordar el asunto de una manera racional, pero, como todos los jóvenes idiotizados y confundidos de deseo a cuyo club nunca creyó llegar a pertenecer, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la pasión del joven Malfoy en su noche de bodas.

Probablemente sería Draco el que acudiera a su habitación, en lugar de al contrario. Le permitiría que dejara todas las luces encendidas para poder devorarlo con los ojos a sus anchas. Abriría del todo las piernas y luego lo rodearía, apretadamente, con ellas. Quizá incluso le hiciera mirar lo que le haría, para poder observar sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos empañados de deseo y escuchar sus quejidos y gemidos de placer.

Dios, le haría el amor días y días seguidos.

Después de una noche de debate interno, durante la cual hubo mucho fantasear voluptuoso y muy poco debate sensato, Harry decidió dejar la elección en manos del destino. Si Draco Malfoy estaba de nuevo junto al arroyo ese día, le pediría que se casara con él antes de que pasara una semana. Si no, lo tomaría como una señal de que debía esperar hasta que acabara el siguiente trimestre, para tener tiempo de reflexionar con mayor seriedad.

Se pasó el día entero a la orilla del riachuelo, caminando arriba y abajo, haciendo de todo excepto trepar a los árboles desnudos. Pero Draco no acudió. Ni por la mañana ni por la tarde ni cuando el cielo ya era de un azul muy oscuro. Y fue entonces cuando comprendió que estaba loco por el rubio; no solo estaba inmensamente descontento con los hados, sino que además decidió que podían, todos, ir a ahogarse en una fosa séptica.

Devolvió el caballo al establo y pidió que le prepararan un cupé de inmediato.

...

El lacayo vaciló e interrogó con la mirada a Draco. Apenas había tocado su plato. El rubio lo apartó a un lado. El plato desapareció y fue sustituido por otro, una compota de peras.

—Draco, casi no has comido nada —dijo la señora Malfoy, cogiendo el tenedor—. Pensaba que te gustaba el venado.

Draco cogió el tenedor y extrajo un trozo de pera del transparente almíbar. Su desazón era en extremo evidente. A su madre nunca le preocupaba que comiera tan poco. Todo lo contrario. Con frecuencia, la señora Malfoy temía que el apetito de Draco fuera excesivo, que sus camisas no le pudieran quedar lo suficientemente bien como para acercarse en un grado decente al talle de avispa.

Draco se quedó contemplando el tenedor y no consiguió realizar la sencilla tarea de llevárselo a la boca. Ya tenía el estómago revuelto. No tenía ninguna confianza en poder soportar aquel trozo de fruta empapado en azúcar.

Dejó el tenedor.

—Esta noche no tengo hambre.

Solo estaba aterrorizado.

Lo que había hecho era algo carente de principios y muy posiblemente delictivo. Peor todavía, no solo había perpetrado un fraude, sino que había hecho una chapuza. Se había mostrado demasiado impaciente, y había aplicado unos métodos demasiado toscos. Hasta un imbécil cualquiera podría captar el rancio olor de la villanía y seguir el rastro hasta su puerta. ¿Qué haría Harry si se enterara? ¿Qué pensaría de él?

Entró un lacayo en el comedor y le dijo unas palabras en voz baja a Hollis, el mayordomo. Hollis se acercó a la señora Malfoy.

—Señora, lord Potter está aquí. ¿Debo decirle que espere hasta que acaben de cenar?

Fue una suerte que Draco dejara de fingir que comía; de lo contrario habría dejado caer cualquier cosa que tuviera en la mano.

La señora Malfoy se levantó, radiante de entusiasmo.

—Por supuesto que no. Iremos a recibirlo de inmediato. Ven, Draco. Sospecho que lord Potter no ha recorrido todo el camino para verme a mí.

No cabía duda de que la señora Malfoy oía campanas de boda. Pero el escándalo y la perdición dominaban la mente de Draco. Viviría el resto de su vida como el joven como-se-llame, aquel solterón demente vestido con su traje de boda, que dejaba que su propiedad se cayera a pedazos y contagiaba su amargura a todo el mundo.

No tenía más remedio que seguir a su madre. Estaba sombrío y triste como un soldado de a pie que no compartía el optimismo del general sobre la victoria y el botín y solo veía el baño de sangre que los aguardaba.

Allí estaba, de pie en medio del saloncito; la personificación de sus deseos, el instrumento de su caída, el joven vástago cotizable que se ocupaba de los caballos y organizaba juegos de apuestas solo un poco sospechosos.

—Lord Potter —dijo la señora Malfoy efusivamente—. Como siempre es un placer verlo. ¿Qué le trae a nuestra humilde morada a esta hora tan inusual?

—Señora Malfoy. Joven Malfoy. —¿Lo miró? ¿Era un brillo de intenso deseo o de pesar?—. Les ruego que me disculpen por importunarles a estas horas.

—Tonterías —respondió la señora Malfoy, quitándole importancia—. Sabe que siempre es bienvenido, a cualquier hora. Ahora, por favor, cuéntenos. La curiosidad me está matando.

—He venido para hablar en privado con el joven Malfoy —contestó lord Potter, con una franqueza increíble—. Con su permiso, por supuesto, señora Malfoy.

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco se sentía mareado sin haber sufrido primero una conmoción. Había dos posibilidades, o había venido a denunciarlo o a proponerle matrimonio. Por impensable que hubiera sido solo unos días antes, esperaba fervientemente que fuera lo primero. Lo castigaría como la escoria que era. Luego se marcharía y él se encerraría en su habitación y se daría de cabezazos hasta romper la pared.

—Desde luego —accedió la señora Malfoy, con una contención admirable.

Se retiró, cerrando la puerta al salir. Draco no se atrevía a mirarlo. Estaba seguro de que solo eso, por sí mismo, delataba ya su culpabilidad.

El moreno se le acercó.

—Joven Malfoy, ¿quiere casarse conmigo?

Nunca en su vida había oído palabras más aterradoras. Sus ojos se encontraron.

—Hace tres días estaba decidido a casarse con otra persona.

—Hoy estoy decidido a casarme con usted.

—¿Qué ha pasado en este espacio de tiempo para hacerle cambiar de idea tan drásticamente?

—He recibido una carta de la señorita Turpin. Se ha casado con un miembro de la casa del príncipe de Lobomirski.

«No, no es verdad.» Draco había sacado aquel nombre de un libro sobre la nobleza europea que había encontrado en la colección de su madre. Estudió la nota de la señorita Turpin y después compuso su engaño, incorporando cuidadosamente las medias disculpas y la impotente nostalgia de la señorita Turpin. Luego se lo había llevado todo al guardabosque de Briarmeadow, un viejo que había sido falsificador en su juventud y que le tenía el afecto indulgente de un abuelo.

—Entiendo —dijo, débilmente—. Así que ha decidido ser práctico.

—Supongo que se podría decir que parte de mi decisión ha estado motivada por el pragmatismo —dijo él, en voz baja, acercándose tanto que Draco podía percibir el frío y vigorizante olor del invierno que todavía se aferraba a su chaqueta—. Aunque le juro por mi vida que no puedo recordar ninguna de esas razones.

Le levantó la barbilla y lo besó.

Había besado a otros hombres antes —a varios— cuando se aburría en los bailes o le irritaban las prohibiciones de su madre. Consideraba que era una actividad más extraña que interesante y, a veces, había estudiado al hombre que besaba con los ojos muy abiertos, calculando la magnitud de sus deudas.

Pero desde el momento en que los labios de Potter tocaron los suyos, se sintió perdido, como un niño que prueba un terrón de azúcar por vez primera, vencido por aquella dulzura. Su beso era tan ligero como el merengue, tan suave como las primeras notas de la sonata Claro de luna y tan intenso como las primeras lluvias de primavera, después de la interminable sequía del invierno.

Mareado y asombrado, bebió su beso. Hasta que un beso ya no fue suficiente. Le cogió la cara entre las manos y lo besó a su vez, con algo que iba más allá del entusiasmo, algo que estaba más cerca de la desesperación, trémulo y desenfrenado.

Oyó el gemido apagado de su garganta, sintió el cambio físico que señalaba en Harry su excitación sexual. El moreno interrumpió el beso, lo apartó y se le quedó mirando, respirando pesadamente, con dificultad.

—Dios mío, si tu madre no estuviera al otro lado de la puerta... —Parpadeó y volvió a parpadear—. ¿Eso ha sido un sí?

Aún no era demasiado tarde. Aún podía tomar el camino más noble, confesarlo todo, pedir perdón y conservar su propio respeto.

Y perderlo. Si Harry sabía la verdad, lo despreciaría. No podía enfrentarse a su ira. Ni a su menosprecio. No podía vivir sin él. Todavía no, todavía no.

Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro.

—Sí.

El gozo que sintió con su apasionado abrazo estaba impregnado de terror. Pero había hecho su elección. Sería suyo, para bien o para mal. Lo mantendría en la ignorancia tanto tiempo como pudiera.

Y cuando estuvieran casados, miraría su cuerpo dormido, se maravillaría de la enorme suerte que había tenido y no haría caso de la invasión constante del miedo que le corrompía el alma.

...

Harry no tenía ni idea de que fuera capaz de ser tan feliz. No era del tipo que extrae una alegría desenfrenada del latir del universo ni de otras tonterías por el estilo. Nunca se levantaba de la cama queriendo respirar profundamente la propia vida; un hombre pobre con padres bienintencionados pero ineptos que cuidar y hermanos más jóvenes que mantener no tenía tiempo para esos lujos tontos.

Pero con Draco a su lado, no podía menos que sentirse exuberante. Draco poseía propiedades mágicas, fuertes y vigorizantes como un trago del mejor vodka y, sin embargo, lo mantenía siempre en un grado delicioso de embriaguez, ese punto escurridizo de equilibrio en el cual todas las esferas del cielo alcanzaban un alineamiento exquisito y a un mero mortal le brotaban alas.

Durante las tres semanas que duró su noviazgo, él le visitaba con una frecuencia que era positivamente indecente: iba a caballo hasta Briarmeadow por la mañana y por la tarde, y aceptaba la invitación de la señora Malfoy para quedarse a tomar el té y la cena sin hacerse de rogar mucho, solo tras la consabida protesta de que no debía abusar demasiado de su amable anfitriona.

Le encantaba hablar con Draco. Su visión del mundo era tan negativa y carente de romanticismo como la suya. Estaban de acuerdo en que, en aquel momento, ninguno de los dos importaba nada, que él no era más responsable de su linaje que el rubio de su herencia de millones de libras.

Sin embargo, para ser un escéptico inveterado, era tan fácil de complacer como un cachorrillo. El anillo de compromiso, bastante modesto, que compró para él con fondos que había ahorrado para su pasaje a América y su primer taller, que construiría según el modelo de Herr Benz, casi lo hizo llorar.

El día antes de la boda fue a su casa y pidió que se reuniera con él en el exterior. Nada de capa de un azul melancólico; esta vez Draco apareció como una columna de fuego, con un manto de un intenso color rojo vino y con las mejillas sonrosadas a juego.

Sonrió, como hacía siempre cuando se encontraba con el rubio. Era tonto, claro, pero era un tonto feliz.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo.

Draco se rio, cuando abrió el pequeño paquete envuelto que dejó al descubierto un bollo de cerdo todavía caliente.

—Ahora sí que he visto todo lo que había que ver. Seguro que ayer robaste hasta la última flor del invernadero.

Miró alrededor con aquel aire travieso tan suyo, que era la señal de que pensaba acercársele y besarlo, y que se fuera al infierno todo el mundo que pudiera verlo en su jardín delantero. Le detuvo, cogiéndolo por los brazos, de forma que no se pudiera aproximar más.

—Tengo otra cosa para ti.

—Ya sé qué tienes para mí —dijo Draco, con descaro—. Ayer no me dejaste que lo tocara.

—Hoy puedes tocarlo —susurró él.

—¿Qué? —Después de todo, seguía siendo virgen—. ¿Aquí fuera, donde todos nos pueden ver?

—Oh, sí. —Se echó a reír al ver su expresión de asombro y avergonzado interés.

—¡No!

—Está bien. Entonces, cogeré el cachorro y me iré a casa.

—¿Un cachorro? —curioseó el rubio, como el joven de diecinueve años que era—. ¡Un cachorro! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

Potter sacó la cesta del coche, pero la mantuvo lejos de sus ansiosas manos, que querían cogerla.

—Me has dicho que no quieres tocarlo en público.

Draco agarró el otro lado de la cesta.

—¡Vamos, dámelo! ¡Dámelo, Harry! Haré lo que quieras.

Él se rio y cedió. Draco abrió la tapa de la cesta y asomó la cabeza marrón y blanca de un cachorro galés, que llevaba al cuello un lazo verde, ligeramente torcido, hecho con las cintas que Harry le había sustraído a Pansy. Draco sacó el cachorro de la cesta. El animal lo miraba con ojos serios e inteligentes, no tan entusiasmado como lo estaba el rubio ante su encuentro, pero contento y obediente, de todos modos.

—¿Es macho o hembra? —preguntó sin aliento, mientras le ofrecía trozos del bollo—. ¿Qué tiempo tiene? ¿Tiene nombre?

Harry echó una mirada a los testículos bien a la vista del cachorro. Puede que Draco no supiera tanto como él creía.

—Es un macho. Tiene diez semanas. Y he decidido llamarlo Pólux en honor a ti.

—Pólux. —Acercó la mejilla al morro del perro—. Te compraré un fantástico cuenco dorado para el agua, Pólux. Y seremos los mejores amigos para siempre jamás.

Por fin, volvió a mirar a Harry.

—Pero ¿cómo sabías que siempre había querido un cachorro?

—Tu madre me lo dijo. Dijo que ella prefería los gatos y que tú te morías de ganas por tener un perro.

—¿Cuándo?

—El día que nos conocimos. Después de cenar. Estabas allí. ¿No te acuerdas?

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me acuerdo.

—No me extraña, estabas demasiado ocupado mirándome.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por la cara del rubio.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

Sintió la tentación de decirle que ni siquiera en una velada memorablemente absurda en San Petersburgo, durante la cual tanto la anfitriona como el anfitrión intentaron seducirlo, se lo habían comido tanto con los ojos.

—Me di cuenta.

—Dios...

Enterró la cara en el cuello del cachorro. Se había ruborizado y, que Dios lo ayudara, él tenía una erección del tamaño del condado de Bedford.

—Gracias —dijo Draco, con la voz apagada por el pelaje de Pólux—. Es el mejor regalo que nadie me ha hecho nunca.

Harry se sentía emocionado y humilde.

—Me hace feliz verte feliz.

—Hasta mañana, entonces. —Draco se inclinó y le dio un beso dulce y lento—. Se me hará muy larga la espera.

—Serán las veinticuatro horas más largas de toda mi vida —dijo él, besándolo una última vez en la punta de la nariz—. Una eternidad.

Las veinticuatro horas siguientes resultaron ser exactamente eso; una eternidad, una eternidad en el infierno.

* * *

:S :S :S :S

¿Creen que fue tan grave el actuar de Draco? ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes?

Ya sea en un AU sigue siendo un Slytherin.

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	9. Chapter 9

¡Holas!

En el capítulo de hoy veremos mucha tensión en el matrimonio Potter y a Narcisa moviendo sus fichas :D

A leer...

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

...

 _14 de mayo de 1893_

.

Al principio, no fue consciente de la música. Draco no estaba acostumbrado a oír música en su propia casa cuando no había pagado por ella. Dejó el informe que tenía en la mano y escuchó el débil pero inconfundible sonido de que alguien estaba tocando el piano.

En su cesta, junto a la cama, Pólux gimió, resopló y abrió los ojos. El pobre no dormía bien por la noche, tal vez debido a todas las siestas que hacía durante el día. Sacudió el cuello, se levantó sobre sus cortas patas e inició la laboriosa ascensión por la escalerilla construida especialmente para él, después de que ya no pudiera subirse de un salto a la cama con la única ayuda de la banqueta.

Draco apartó el cobertor y lo cogió.

—Es ese estúpido marido mío —le dijo al antiguo cachorro—. En lugar de lanzarse sobre mí, se lanza sobre el maldito piano. Vamos a decirle que deje de hacer ruido.

Su marido empezó a tocar algo dramático y violento mientras él bajaba las escaleras —bong, bong, bong, bong, bing, bing, bing, bing—; sin duda una pieza compuesta por el excesivamente sombrío Herr Beethoven. Con un suspiro, Draco abrió la puerta de la sala de música.

Harry llevaba un batín de seda, tan elegante y oscuro como el propio piano. Tenía el pelo alborotado, pero por lo demás mostraba el aspecto serio y concentrado de un hombre con un propósito. Según la opinión general, era un hombre excelente, un hijo abnegado, un hermano afectuoso, un amigo leal... además de tener unos modales impecables.

Y una vena de perversidad soterrada que había que vivirla para irritarlo.

—Te ruego que me disculpes —dijo Draco—, pero algunos necesitamos dormir para poder levantarnos temprano por la mañana.

Dejó de tocar y lo miró de una manera rara. Le costó un momento darse cuenta de que no lo miraba a él, sino a Pólux.

—¿Es Pólux? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí.

Se levantó de la banqueta del piano y se acercó, estudiando a Pólux, con un ceño cada vez más fruncido.

—¿Qué le pasa?

Draco miró al perro. No le parecía diferente de como era habitualmente.

—Nada —respondió con voz aguda, a la defensiva. Le gustaba pensar que le proporcionaba a Pólux una vida feliz y cómoda—. Esta todo lo bien que un perro viejo puede estar.

Pólux tenía diez años y medio y su pelaje, en un tiempo lustroso, estaba ahora apagado y gris. Tenía los ojos legañosos. Se tambaleaba, resollaba, se cansaba fácilmente y comía mal. Pero cuando tenía ganas, cenaba foie gras con champiñones salteados. Y cuando estaba mal de salud, lo atendía el mejor veterinario de Londres.

Harry tendió la mano hacia Pólux.

—Ven aquí, viejo camarada.

Pólux lo miró con ojos somnolientos. No se movió, pero tampoco protestó cuando Harry lo cogió.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Harry no hizo caso de su mordaz contestación.

—Tengo dos cachorros en Nueva York. —Le hablaba a Pólux —. Daphne y Bernard, un par de alborotadores. Les encantaría conocerte algún día.

Draco no entendía por qué una información tan trivial y corriente como que tuviera perros le causaba un dolor tan agudo.

—Ya veo que no te acuerdas de mí. —Rascó, nostálgico, el pelaje detrás de la oreja de Pólux—. Te he echado de menos.

—Me gustaría que me lo devolvieras —dijo Draco, fríamente.

Le complació, pero no antes de abrazar a Pólux y besarle la oreja al viejo perro.

—Tu piano necesita que lo afinen.

—Nadie lo toca.

—Es una lástima. —Volvió la cabeza y miró, apreciativo, el instrumento—. Un piano Erard se merece que lo toquen.

—Puedes llevártelo cuando vuelvas a Nueva York. Un regalo de divorcio. —Lo había comprado como regalo de bodas para el moreno. Pero no llegó hasta meses después de que Harry se hubiera marchado.

Su mirada volvió a él.

—Gracias, puede que lo haga. En especial dado que ya tiene mis iniciales grabadas.

Estaba tan cerca que se figuró que podía olerlo, el olor de un hombre después de medianoche; piel desnuda bajo el batín de seda.

—¿Por qué no lo haces ya? —murmuró Draco—. Todos estos jueguecitos sexuales no resultan muy atractivos en un hombre.

—Sí, sí, soy muy consciente de ello. Pero la verdad sigue siendo que me resisto a tocarte.

—Apaga todas las luces. Finge que soy otra persona.

—Eso sería difícil. Tiendes a hacerte oír.

Draco se sonrojó. No pudo evitarlo.

—Me coseré los labios.

Harry negó con la cabeza, lentamente.

—No sirve de nada. Respiras, y sabré que eres tú.

Diez años atrás lo habría tomado como una declaración de amor. Notó un dolor punzante en el corazón, un eco solitario.

Harry se inclinó.

—Una pieza más y me iré a la cama.

Mientras se marchaba, Harry empezó a tocar algo tan suave y evocador como las últimas rosas del verano. Lo reconoció al segundo compás: Liebesträume. La señora Malfoy y él lo habían tocado juntos aquella primera noche, cuando se conocieron. Incluso Draco, pese a su falta de talento musical, podía tocar aquella melodía al piano con una sola mano.

Sueño de amor. Lo único que nunca tuvo con él.

...

La campaña de la señora Malfoy para cortejar al duque había tropezado con un escollo.

Durante un par de días, todo fue fantásticamente. Envió sin tardanza la caja de Chatêau Lafite a Ludlow Court. Casi al momento, llegó una cortés nota de agradecimiento, acompañada de una cesta con confituras de albaricoque y melocotón, de los propios frutales de Ludlow Court.

Luego nada. Narcisa envió una invitación al duque para su próxima gala de beneficencia. Él le remitió un generoso cheque, pero rehusó asistir al acto. Dos días después, ella reunió el valor para pasar por Ludlow Court en persona, pero el duque no estaba en casa.

Hacía cinco años que se había vuelto a establecer en Devon, en la casa de su infancia, que Narcisa le compró a su sobrino. Cinco años durante los cuales ella había observado las idas y venidas del duque. Sabía perfectamente que nunca salía a ningún sitio salvo para dar su paseo diario.

Así que no tendría más remedio que volver a interceptarlo durante ese paseo.

Fingió estar examinando las rosas del jardín delantero, con un par de tijeras en la mano; no importaba que ningún jardinero que se respetara se dedicara a cortar nada a media tarde. El corazón le latía con fuerza cuando él dobló el recodo del camino a su hora habitual. Pero para cuando consiguió colocarse al lado de la pequeña verja, junto al sendero, solo recibió un «buenas tardes», sin que él se detuviera.

Al día siguiente, lo esperó cerca de la parte delantera del jardín, sin mejores resultados. El duque se negaba a iniciar una conversación. Su comentario sobre el tiempo solo cosechó el mismo «buenas tardes» del día anterior. Después de eso, llovió durante tres días. Él paseaba con impermeable y botas de agua, pero ella no podía, de ninguna manera, trabajar —o fingir que lo hacía— en medio de un aguacero.

Apretó los dientes y decidió convertirse en una molestia todavía mayor. Pasearía con él. Ponía a Dios por testigo que embolsaría, ataría y entregaría este duque a Draco, por mucho que le costara a su dignidad.

Vestida con un traje de paseo blanco y unas cómodas botas, espero en la salita de delante del cottage. Cuando él apareció a lo lejos, doblando el recodo, saltó de inmediato sobre su presa, enarbolando su parasol con flecos de borlas.

—He decidido hacer yo también un poco de ejercicio, excelencia. —Sonreía mientras cerraba la puerta de la verja—. ¿Le importa que pasee con usted?

Él levantó un par de quevedos que llevaba al cuello y la miró. Dios santo, aquel hombre era un duque hasta en los menores gestos. No era extraordinariamente alto, no llegaba al metro ochenta, pero una de sus glaciales miradas haría que el Coloso de Rodas se sintiera como un enano.

No le dio un permiso explícito. Se limitó a dejar caer los quevedos y asintió.

—Señora —murmuró, y reanudó su paseo de inmediato, dejando que Narcisa corriera tras él, apresurándose para atraparlo.

Sabía, claro, que él caminaba deprisa. Pero no había sido consciente de lo rápido que andaba hasta que llevaba diez minutos intentando alcanzarlo. Por un momento, deseó tener la tremenda estatura de Draco en lugar de su propio y más discreto metro cincuenta y ocho.

Dejando de lado toda la contención propia de una dama, echó a correr, maldiciendo los estrechos confines de su falda y, al final, llegó a su lado. Había preparado varios inicios de conversación, retazos de trivialidades locales, pero para cuando acabara de enumerar un montón de interesantes detalles históricos relativos a la siguiente casa que daba al camino, estaría de nuevo a un par de metros por detrás de él. Y habiendo observado toda su vida una conducta muy propia de una dama, no estaba segura de poder hacer otra carrera sin expirar de apoplejía.

Así que fue directa al grano.

—¿Querría cenar en mi casa el miércoles, dentro de dos semanas, excelencia? Mi hijo estará aquí de visita esa semana. Estoy segura de que le encantará conocerlo.

Tendría que ir a Londres y traer a Draco a rastras. Pero de eso ya se preocuparía más tarde.

—Soy muy maniático con las comidas, señora Malfoy, y no suele gustarme nada que no haya preparado mi propia cocinera.

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Qué tenía que hacer una mujer para conseguir que entrara en su casa? ¿Bailar desnuda delante de él? Seguro que entonces se quejaba de vértigo.

—Estoy segura de que podríamos...

—Pero podría considerar la posibilidad de aceptar su invitación, si me concediera un favor a cambio.

Si no fuera tan condenadamente agotador mantenerse a su paso, se habría parado en seco, estupefacta.

—Será un honor. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, excelencia?

—Soy un admirador de la paz y la tranquilidad de la vida en el campo, como bien sabe —dijo. ¿Detectaba una sombra de sarcasmo en su voz?—. Pero incluso el más ardiente admirador de la vida en el campo, a veces echa de menos los placeres de la ciudad.

—Ciertamente.

—No he jugado desde hace quince años.

¿Este duque, un jugador? Pero si era un solitario, un estudioso de la obra de Homero, con la nariz siempre enterrada en viejos pergaminos.

—Entiendo —dijo ella, aunque no lo entendía.

—Oigo el canto de sirena de una mesa de paño verde. Pero no quiero ir a Londres para satisfacer mi capricho. ¿Sería tan amable de jugar unas cuantas manos conmigo?

Esta vez sí que se paró en seco.

—¿Yo? ¿Jugar?

Nunca había apostado ni siquiera un chelín. En su opinión, jugar era casi lo más estúpido que una mujer o doncel podía hacer, aparte de divorciarse de un hombre que un día sería duque.

—Por supuesto, comprendería que tuviera objeciones a...

—Claro que no —se oyó decir—. No tengo ninguna objeción en absoluto a hacer alguna apuesta inocente.

—A mí, me gusta que sea un poco más interesante —dijo él—. Mil libras la mano.

—Y yo admiro a los hombres que hacen apuestas altas —respondió ella, con voz aguda.

¿Qué le pasaba? Cuando aceptó renunciar a su dignidad, no había planeado entregar también hasta el último resquicio de sentido común. Y además, mentir directamente, elogiándolo por el rasgo más estúpido, más autodestructivo que un hombre puede poseer.

Como le sucedía a todo buen protestante, llegaba un momento en la vida en que ansiaba poder hacer un simple viajecito al confesionario de los papistas para que la absolvieran de sus pecados.

—Muy bien, entonces. —Lord Black asintió, satisfecho—. ¿Acordamos una fecha y una hora?

* * *

A mí también me dan esos dolorcitos al igual que a Draco cuando piensa en todo lo que pudo ser y no fue T_T

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	10. Chapter 10

¡Holas!

Aquí ya empieza a correr el tiempo para que estalle la bomba. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios! :S

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

...

 _Enero de 1883_

.

—Mi querido primo, el gran duque Alexei, se casa hoy —dijo la condesa Von Loffler—Lisch, conocida más cariñosamente como la tía Ploni, diminutivo de Appolonia. Era prima en segundo grado de la madre de Harry y había venido desde Niza para asistir a la boda—. Me han dicho que la novia no es nadie, una cazafortunas.

Lo mismo dirían de él si no estuviera en línea directa de sucesión de un título ducal, se dijo Harry, irónicamente. En cambio, sería Draco quien cargaría con el peso del sarcasmo que su apresurada boda iba sin duda a generar, por sus hazañas en la escalada social.

—Seguro que la boda de su noble primo habrá sido un evento grandioso —dijo Harry.

—Muy probablemente. —La anciana condesa asintió. Tenía el pelo de un raro matiz de pura plata y llevaba un complicado peinado—. Zut! No puedo recordar el nombre de la novia. ¿Eliza Torson? ¿Torkin? ¿O ni siquiera se llama Eliza?

Harry sonrió. La tía Ploni era famosa por su prodigiosa memoria. Debía irritarla en extremo no poder recordar algo que tenía justo en la punta de la lengua.

Se sentó junto a ella y le sirvió más curasao en una copita.

—¿De dónde es la novia?

—De algún sitio en la frontera con Polonia, creo.

—Conocemos a algunas personas de allí —dijo él. A Lisa, por ejemplo.

La condesa frunció el ceño y trató de concentrarse en medio de la animada conversación que fluía en el magnífico salón de Twelve Pillars. Treinta de los parientes de Harry habían llegado del continente para asistir a su boda, pese a haberlos avisado con tan poco tiempo. Y su madre estaba encantada de poder recibir, por fin, en una mansión propia, por abandonada que estuviera.

—¿Turmin? —La tía Ploni se negaba a rendirse—. Detesto hacerme vieja. Cuando era joven, nunca olvidaba un nombre. Veamos. ¿Tarpin?

—¿Termin? ¿Tormin? —dijo Harry, bromeando. Estaba de muy buen humor. A la mañana siguiente a esa misma hora se casaría con el joven más extraordinario que había conocido nunca. Y por la noche...

—¡Turpin! —exclamó la condesa—. ¡Eso es! Todavía no he perdido del todo la chaveta.

—¿Turpin? —Una vez se había electrocutado accidentalmente durante un experimento en la Polytechnique. Ahora sentía exactamente la misma descarga en las puntas de los dedos—. ¿Se refiere a la viuda del conde Georg Turpin?

—Cielo santo, no es tan horroroso. Hablo de su hija, Lisa, ese es su nombre, no Eliza. El pobre Alesha está loco por ella.

Algo sonaba en su cabeza, una incipiente alarma que intentaba ahogar. Los títulos que tenían su origen en el Sacro Imperio Romano se transmitían en perpetuidad por línea masculina. Bien podría haber otro conde Georg, de una rama lateral de la familia Turpin, que tuviera una hija casadera llamada Lisa.

Pero ¿qué probabilidades había? No, se trataba de su Lisa, de aquella cuya felicidad había esperado garantizar, en un tiempo. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo se podía casar con dos hombres en un mes? Simplemente no podía. O bien la condesa se equivocaba o la propia Lisa se equivocaba. Una alternativa ridícula, claro. Por supuesto, Lisa sabía cómo se llamaba el hombre con quien iba a casarse. La condesa debía de estar equivocada.

—La conocí hace años, cuando estábamos en San Petersburgo —dijo, cautelosamente—. Creía que se había casado con un príncipe polaco.

La condesa soltó un bufido.

—Vaya, eso sí que sería interesante, una bígama real y auténtica. Por desgracia, no tengo ninguna esperanza de que ese sea el caso. Según Alesha, su futura esposa es pura como los campos de hielo del Ártico y tiene una madre que vigila cada paso que da. Debes de estar equivocado, muchacho.

El clamor dentro de su cabeza se acrecentó. Se sirvió un vaso lleno del digestivo y se lo bebió de un largo trago. El coñac que era la base del licor le quemó la garganta, pero apenas si lo notó.

—Son solo las dos de la tarde. Un poco temprano para empezar tu última borrachera de soltero, ¿no? —dijo riendo la tía Ploni—. No empezarás a tener el corazón en un puño, ¿eh?

No habría sabido si tenía el corazón en un puño. No notaba ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Lo único que sentía era confusión y una creciente sensación de peligro como si el sólido suelo bajo sus pies se hubiera cuarteado de repente, abriendo una tela de araña de grietas oscuras, fisuras y fracturas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

Se levantó y se inclinó ante la condesa.

—No creo. Pero le ruego que me disculpe, mi noble prima. Hay un pequeño asunto que requiere mi atención. Espero verla de nuevo en la cena.

Harry no conseguía pensar con más claridad fuera del salón. Recorrió los pasillos silenciosos, llenos de corrientes de aire, mientras le daban vueltas por la cabeza retazos de lo que la tía Ploni había dicho, igual que gallinas presas del pánico al enfrentarse a la invasión de una comadreja.

No entendía exactamente por qué, pero estaba asustadísimo. Lo que más miedo le daba era que, en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que la tía Ploni no se había equivocado.

Al doblar un recodo del pasillo, cerca de la parte frontal de la casa, chocó contra un joven lacayo que llevaba una bandeja con cartas.

—¡Perdón, milord! —El sirviente se disculpó de inmediato y se agachó para recoger las misivas esparcidas.

Mientras recogía las cartas, Harry vio dos dirigidas a él. Reconoció la letra de sus amigos. El nuevo trimestre de la universidad había empezado ya; debían de estar preguntándose por qué no había vuelto. No había informado a sus compañeros de clase de su inminente boda; Draco y él habían decidido dar una recepción sorpresa en París, en el espacioso piso que su agente había localizado para ellos en la montagne Sainte-Geneviève, en el Barrio Latino, a un paso de sus clases. Ya habían puesto unas cuantas piezas de mobiliario en el piso, donde también se habían instalado una cocinera y una doncella para preparar su llegada.

Alargó la mano hacia la bandeja.

—Ya me las quedo yo, Justin.

Justin parecía desconcertado.

—Pero, señor, el señor Filch dijo que todas las cartas debían entregársele a él primero, para poder seleccionarlas.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde justo después de la última Navidad, señor. El señor Filch dijo que a su excelencia no le gustaba recibir tantas cartas pidiéndole dinero para obras benéficas.

¿Cómo? Harry casi pronunció la palabra en voz alta. Su padre no había tropezado en toda su vida con un mendigo para quien no le sobrara una moneda. Era su bondadoso corazón lo que, en parte, los había empobrecido.

Una sospecha atroz estaba empezando a concretarse en la cabeza de Harry. Quería apartarla de su mente, golpearla con algo pesado y fuerte —un bate, una maza— para disipar los filamentos de las deducciones e inferencias que amenazaban con ahogar su perfecta felicidad. Quería olvidar lo que acababa de saber sobre el mayordomo, no hacer caso del clamor que bullía dentro de su cabeza, que se había convertido en una sirena a toda marcha, y fingir que todo estaba exactamente como debía estar.

Al día siguiente iba a casarse. Ardía en deseos de acostarse con Draco. Ardía en deseos de despertarse junto a él todas las mañanas, de deleitarse con su adoración, de disfrutar de su temple.

—Está bien, llévaselas a Filch —dijo.

—Sí, señor.

Harry miró cómo el lacayo se alejaba por el pasillo.

«Deja que se vaya. Deja que se vaya. No hagas preguntas. No pienses. No investigues.»

—¡Espera! —ordenó.

Justin se volvió, obediente.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Dile a Filch que quiero verlo en mis aposentos dentro de quince minutos.

* * *

¡No preguntes, Harry! ¡No investigues!

Bien dice el dicho: la curiosidad mató al gato :/

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Buenas a todos.

Se me cae la cara de vergüenza por aparecer después de siglos, lamento mucho la demora, las responsabilidades de la vida no me dan mucho respiro. Respecto a la historia la actualizaré cada pocos días, no voy a dejarla a medias.

Espero que disfruten del capítulo :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

...

 _22 de mayo de 1893_

.

Un club de caballeros le había parecido el remedio perfecto después de un largo y cansado viaje de negocios de una semana al continente, durante el cual había pensado muy poco en sus negocios y demasiado en su esposo. Pero Harry estaba empezando a lamentar haberse hecho socio. Nunca antes había puesto los pies en un club de caballeros ingleses, pero abrigaba la impresión de que sería un lugar silencioso y tranquilo, lleno de hombres que huían de las restricciones del cónyuge y el hogar, bebían whisky escocés, sostenían desganados debates políticos y roncaban ligeramente detrás de sus ejemplares del Times.

Ciertamente, el interior del club, que parecía que no lo hubieran tocado en medio siglo —los descoloridos cortinajes de color burdeos, el papel de las paredes oscurecido por las manchas que dejaban las luces de gas y un mobiliario del que dentro de otra década, más o menos, dirían que había visto tiempos mejores—, le había parecido idóneo para un estado de somnolencia, con las falsas esperanzas de que así podría matar la tarde, rumiando en paz. Y eso había hecho durante unos minutos, hasta que se vio rodeado por una multitud que quería serle presentada.

La conversación derivó rápidamente hacia las propiedades de Harry. No le había dado demasiada credibilidad a la señora Malfoy cuando, en una de sus cartas, afirmaba que la sociedad había cambiado y que ahora la gente no podía dejar de hablar del dinero. Ahora lo creía.

—¿Cuánto costaría un yate? —preguntó un joven impaciente.

—¿Se puede hacer un beneficio considerable? —inquirió otro.

Tal vez la depresión agrícola que había reducido a la mitad muchas rentas de grandes propiedades tuviera algo que ver. La aristocracia empezaba a pasar apuros. La mansión, los carruajes y los sirvientes eran una sangría de dinero, un dinero que cada día era más escaso. El desempleo, durante siglos la norma para los caballeros —para poder dedicar el tiempo a ocupar el cargo de parlamentario y magistrado—, era, cada vez más, una posición insostenible. Pero, todavía, eran pocos los caballeros que tenían la audacia de trabajar. Así que hablaban para apagar la comezón de la ansiedad colectiva.

—Un yate así cuesta tanto que solo un puñado de los americanos más ricos se lo pueden permitir —dijo Harry—. Pero, por desgracia, no tanto como para que los proveedores puedan hacerse ricos de forma instantánea.

Si tuviera que depender solo de la empresa de su propiedad donde diseñaban y fabricaban yates, sería un hombre acomodado, pero ni de lejos lo bastante rico como para codearse con la élite de Manhattan. Eran sus otras empresas marítimas, la línea de buques de carga y los astilleros donde construían barcos comerciales, las que formaban lo que los americanos llamaban «la carne y las patatas», es decir, la parte fundamental de su cartera.

—¿Cómo se llega a ser propietario de una firma así? —preguntó un hombre del grupo de interlocutores, este no tan joven como los otros y que, a juzgar por su silueta, parecía embutido en un corsé debajo del chaleco.

Harry miró hacia el reloj de pie que había entre dos librerías, en la pared del fondo. Sin importar la hora que fuera, iba a decir que lo esperaban en otro sitio en media hora. Eran las tres y cuarto y, junto al reloj, estaba lord Zabini observando divertido a la multitud que rodeaba a Harry.

—¿Cómo? —Harry volvió a mirar al hombre encorsetado—. Se trata de buena suerte, el momento oportuno y un esposo que vale su peso en oro, querido amigo.

Su respuesta fue recibida con un silencio a mitad de camino entre el escándalo y el respeto. Aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse.

—Les ruego que me excusen, caballeros. Me gustaría hablar un momento con lord Zabini.

«Mi hijo me envía postales desde el Distrito de los Lagos. Me han dicho que lord Zabini también está allí.»

«Mi hijo va a Escocia con un numeroso grupo de amigos, lord Zabini entre ellos, para pasar una semana.»

«Mi hijo, cuando lo vi la última vez en una cena, exhibía un par de anillos de oro y diamantes que no le había visto antes. Se mostró inusualmente evasivo respecto a su procedencia.»

La señora Malfoy se había mostrado muy pródiga en sus elogios de lord Zabini —«un hombre con el que todos los hombres quieren estar y al que todos los donceles y mujeres quieren cautivar»—, pero casi no había exagerado. El hombre parecía elegante sin esfuerzo, a la moda sin esfuerzo y tranquilo y sereno sin esfuerzo.

—Ha congregado a toda una multitud, lord Potter —dijo Blaise con una sonrisa mientras Harry y él se estrechaban la mano—. Es objeto de enorme curiosidad por estos lares.

—Ah, sí, la última incorporación al circo, etcétera —respondió Harry—. Señor, es usted afortunado de estar tan bien situado que no necesite ensuciar su mente pensando en el comercio.

Blaise se echó a reír.

—En cuanto a eso, milord, está muy equivocado. Los caballeros ricos necesitan dinero en igual medida que los caballeros pobres; tenemos unos gastos mucho mayores. Pero me atrevería a decir que su éxito material alimenta solo una parte de la curiosidad colectiva.

—Déjeme que lo adivine; se trata de ese pequeño asunto del divorcio.

—A falta de un buen asesinato a la antigua usanza, un divorcio emparejado a acusaciones de adulterio es lo mejor que cualquiera puede esperar, cuando se está de humor para algunos chismorreos entretenidos.

—Desde luego. ¿Qué ha oído decir?

Blaise enarcó una ceja, pero procedió a responder a la pregunta de Harry.

—Tengo la suerte de contar con un batallón de cuñados y cuñadas. Una, que cuenta con fuentes absolutamente fidedignas, declara que está usted dispuesto a aceptar una anulación siempre que sir Potter le entregue la mitad de su fortuna y prometa viajar al lugar donde él pasará la noche de bodas en su buque insignia de lujo.

—Interesante porque no me ocupo del tránsito de pasajeros.

—Debe de estar usted en un error —dijo Blaise—. Aunque, por supuesto, una de las cuñadas de mi esposo, con fuentes igualmente fidedignas, insiste en que está a un paso de una gran reconciliación.

Harry asintió.

—Y usted está a favor del viejo statu quo. Quizá valga la pena que le informe de que sir Potter está bastante molesto con usted, él creía que era usted mejor amigo de lord Longbottom.

—Entonces no sería tan buen amigo de él —replicó Blaise, hablando en serio—. Lord Longbottom, Neville, aunque es un hombre de una bondad irreprochable... Hablando del diablo... los aficionados a los rumores tendrán nuevos chismes que contar esta noche.

Señaló con la barbilla hacia la puerta. Harry se volvió y vio a un joven que se les acercaba. Aunque se encorvaba ligeramente, seguía siendo alto, algo más de metro ochenta. Tenía la cara redonda, la mandíbula fuerte y unos ojos limpios y sin complicaciones. En toda la estancia, los hombres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se quedaron contemplando abiertamente cómo avanzaba, dirigiendo su mirada de Harry al joven y viceversa, pero Neville permanecía ajeno al revuelo que había causado.

El joven le tendió la mano a lord Zabini.

—Lord Zabini, encantado de verlo. —Tenía una voz melodiosa, sorprendentemente de basso profundo—. Estaba pensando en enviarle una nota. Sir Zabini me preguntó hace un par de meses si pintaría un retrato suyo. Bien, le dije que no era muy bueno con los retratos. Pero estos días... bueno, usted ya sabe lo que sucede... parece que dispongo de mucho tiempo. Si sigue interesado...

—Estoy seguro de que le encantará, Neville —dijo Blaise tranquilamente. Se volvió hace Harry—. Lord Potter, ¿me permite que le presente a lord Neville Longbottom? Neville, lord Potter.

Harry le tendió la mano.

—Es un placer, señor.

Neville parpadeó. Se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry durante un segundo, como si esperara algo nefasto. Luego, tragó saliva y estrechó la mano de Harry con la suya, que era grande y un poco gordezuela.

—Oh, bien... Encantado, seguro, milord.

Por alguna razón, pese a todo lo que la señora Malfoy le había escrito, Harry esperaba ver un espécimen de hombre de primera clase. Neville Longbottom no era ese hombre. Al lado de lord Zabini, parecía demasiado corriente, con un aspecto agradable, pero común y corriente, con ropa un par de años por detrás de la vanguardia de la moda y un porte sencillo.

—¿Es usted pintor, lord Longbottom?

—No, no, solo soy un aficionado.

—Tonterías —dijo Blaise—. Lord Longbottom es un pintor consumado para su edad.

Su edad; otra cosa que Harry no esperaba. Lord Longbottom no podía haber vivido más de veinticuatro inviernos; era una criatura, apenas lo bastante mayor para que empezara a salirle barba.

—Lord Zabini es demasiado amable —murmuró Neville. Harry vio que estaba empezando a sudar, pese al frío interior del club.

—Permítame que disienta —insistió Blaise—. Tengo una de las obras de Neville en casa. Sir Zabini la admira mucho. De hecho, creo que sir...

De repente, Neville pareció presa del pánico.

—¡Blaise!

Lord Zabini se quedó desconcertado.

—¿Sí, Neville?

Neville no consiguió encontrar una respuesta rápida.

—Yo... esto... lo he olvidado.

—¿Qué estaba a punto de decir, lord Zabini? —preguntó Harry.

—Solo que creo que mi madre política le rogó que se la regalara —dijo Blaise—. Pero mi esposo se negó a separarse de ella.

—Oh —musitó Neville, con la cara de un color carmín que rivalizaba con las cortinas.

Los dos hombres mayores intercambiaron una mirada. Blaise se encogió de hombros imperceptiblemente, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que había motivado el estallido de Neville. Pero Harry lo había adivinado.

—¿Es sir Potter, al igual que sir Zabini, un admirador de su obra, lord Longbottom?

Neville miró a Blaise en busca de ayuda, pero este decidió no involucrarse y dejó que Neville respondiera él solito a la directa pregunta de Harry.

—Esto... sir Potter siempre ha sido muy amable con... mis esfuerzos. Es un gran coleccionista de arte.

No era algo que Harry hubiera dicho de su esposo. Pero suponía que, posiblemente, en una sociedad enamorada de los estilos y temas clásicos, bien pudiera ser dueño de una de las mayores colecciones de cuadros impresionistas.

—Entiendo que aprueba las últimas tendencias en el arte, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí que las apruebo, señor. —Neville se relajó levemente.

—Entonces debe venir a verme la próxima vez que esté en Nueva York. Mi colección es muy superior a la de sir Potter, por lo menos en cantidad.

El pobre chico no sabía a qué atenerse y se preguntaba si le estaban tomando el pelo, pero decidió responder a la invitación de Harry como si se la hubiera hecho de buena fe.

—Será un honor, señor.

En aquel momento, Harry vio lo que Draco debía de haber visto en el muchacho: su bondad, su sinceridad, su buena disposición a pensar lo mejor de todas las personas que conocía, una disposición que nacía menos de la ingenuidad que de una nobleza innata.

Neville vaciló.

—¿Va a volver a América pronto o se quedará con nosotros un tiempo?

También tenía valor para hacerle aquella pregunta directamente.

—Supongo que permaneceré en Londres hasta que se resuelva el asunto de mi divorcio.

El rubor de Neville superaba ahora a la paprika húngara, tanto en color como en intensidad. Blaise sacó el reloj y miró la hora.

—Dios santo, tendría que haberme reunido con sir Zabini en la librería hace cinco minutos. Deben disculparme, caballeros. No hay en el infierno furia peor que la de un doncel al que se ha hecho esperar.

Había que decir en su honor que Neville no salió corriendo, aunque el deseo de hacerlo estaba claramente escrito en su cara. Harry miró alrededor de la sala. De repente, crujieron los periódicos, se reanudaron las conversaciones, y los cigarros, que habían estado dejando caer cenizas en la alfombra escarlata y azul, encontraron de nuevo su sitio en los labios, bajo los bigotes.

Satisfecho de que la curiosidad desenfrenada e indecorosa de la sala hubiera quedado refrenada por el momento, Harry volvió a prestar atención a Neville.

—Entiendo que desea casarse con mi esposo.

El color desapareció del rostro de Neville, pero se mantuvo firme.

—Así es.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo amo.

Harry no tenía más remedio que creerlo. La respuesta de Neville rebosaba de la clase de claridad que nace de la más profunda convicción. No hizo caso de la punzada de dolor que sintió en el pecho.

—¿Y aparte de eso?

—¿Cómo dice?

—El amor es una emoción poco fiable. ¿Qué tiene sir Potter que le hace pensar que no lamentará casarse con él?

Neville tragó saliva.

—Es amable, sensato y decidido. Comprende el mundo, pero no deja que lo corrompa. Es magnífico. Es como... como... —No encontraba las palabras.

—¿Como el sol en el cielo? —ofreció Harry, suspirando en su interior.

—Sí, exactamente —respondió lord Longbottom—. ¿Cómo... cómo lo ha adivinado, señor?

«Porque en un tiempo yo pensaba lo mismo. Y, a veces, lo sigo pensando.»

—Pura casualidad —respondió Harry—. Dígame joven, ¿ha pensado alguna vez que quizá no sea fácil estar casado con un doncel como él?

Neville pareció perplejo, como un niño al que le permiten comer mucho helado cuando a él solo le dejaban tomar unas pocas cucharadas cada vez.

—¿Cómo?

Harry hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza. ¿Qué podía decir?

—No haga caso de las divagaciones de un viejo. —Le ofreció la mano de nuevo—. Le deseo mucha suerte.

—Gracias, señor. —Neville parecía a la vez aliviado y agradecido—. Gracias. Igualmente.

«Que gane el mejor.»

La respuesta llegó casi a la punta de la lengua de Harry antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y se la tragase entera. No podía ser que quisiera decir en serio nada que se acercara a aquello. Ni siquiera podía haberlo pensado. No necesitaba a Draco. No quería que volviera con él. Eran solo los restos del naufragio que quedaban en su mente, arrojados a la playa por un súbito brote de posesividad masculina.

Saludó con un gesto a lord Longbottom y a otros hombres, recuperó el sombrero y el bastón, y salió del club para encontrarse con una bella tarde. Todo estaba mal. El cielo debería haber sido amenazador, el viento, frío, la lluvia, violenta. Se habría alegrado de un tiempo así, habría recibido con los brazos abiertos la incomodidad de quedar empapado y el aislamiento de un aguacero helado.

En cambio, debía soportar aquel sol implacablemente bello de un día de principios de verano y escuchar el gorjeo de los pájaros y las risas de los niños mientras todos sus argumentos lógicos y cuidadosamente construidos amenazaban con derrumbarse a su alrededor.

Draco se equivocaba. No había sido por Lisa. Nunca había sido por Lisa. Siempre había sido por él.

...

Draco le estaba causando problemas a Narcisa.

—Lord Black, Duque de Perrin. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Cómo es que lo conoces?

Esta no era la reacción que Narcisa esperaba de Draco. Había mencionado al duque solo de manera muy casual mientras trataba de convencer a Draco de que pasara algún tiempo fuera de Londres.

—Da la casualidad de que es mi vecino. Nos conocimos durante uno de sus paseos diarios.

—Me sorprende que le permitieses que se presentara. —Una doncella con blusa blanca, falda negra y un largo delantal de peto se acercó y les llenó los vasos con agua mineral. Narcisa lo había arreglado para que se encontraran en un salón de té. No confiaba en que los sirvientes de Draco no contasen chismes—. Pensaba que, por lo general, te mantenías lejos de canallas y libertinos.

—¡Canallas y libertinos! —exclamó Narcisa—. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con su excelencia? Es muy respetado, para que lo sepas.

—Tuvo un accidente de caza, casi mortal, hace unos quince años. Después de eso se retiró de la sociedad. Y para que lo sepas, hasta entonces había sido un auténtico libertino, un jugador y un réprobo de la cabeza a los pies.

Narcisa se llevó la servilleta a los labios para disimular que se había quedado boquiabierta. El duque había sido su vecino cuando ella era joven. Y volvía a ser su vecino ahora. Pero tenía que admitir que no tenía ni idea de lo que había hecho durante los más de veinte años que habían pasado.

—Bueno, no puede ser peor que Carrington, ¿o sí?

—¿Carrington? —Draco se la quedó mirando fijamente—. ¿Por qué lo comparas con Carrington? ¿Estás pensando en casarte con él?

—¡No, desde luego que no! —negó Narcisa acaloradamente. Al instante siguiente, deseó no haberlo hecho, porque Draco la miraba con el ceño fruncido, suspicaz.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces invitándolo a cenar? —Su voz se volvía más estridente a cada palabra—. Dime que no estás planeando alguna locura para convertirme en el próximo duque consorte de Perrin.

Narcisa suspiró.

—No hay ningún mal en ello, ¿verdad?

—Madre, creo haberte dicho ya que voy a casarme con lord Neville Longbottom, una vez que me haya divorciado de Potter. —Draco habló lentamente, como si se dirigiera a un niño muy lerdo.

—Pero no podrás divorciarte hasta dentro de un tiempo —señaló Narcisa, sensatamente—. Tus sentimientos hacia lord Longbottom pueden haber cambiado para entonces.

—¿Me estás llamando voluble?

—No, claro que no. —Cielos, ¿cómo se le explica a un joven doncel que su futuro esposo tiene menos cerebro que un mosquito?—. Solo digo que, bueno, no creo que lord Longbottom sea el hombre más adecuado para ti.

—Es bueno, amable y cariñoso, y no tiene absolutamente ningún vicio. Me quiere mucho. ¿Qué otro hombre puede ser mejor para mí?

Caramba. Su hijo la estaba poniendo a prueba.

—Pero tienes que pensarlo con mucho cuidado. Eres un doncel inteligente. ¿De verdad puedes respetar a un hombre que no posee la misma perspicacia?

—¿Por qué no acabas de una vez y dices que es corto de entendederas?

Muchachito estúpido.

—De acuerdo, creo que es corto y que tiene un cerebro más espeso que el pudín Nesselrode. Y no puedo soportar la idea de que te cases con él. No te llega ni a la suela del zapato.

Draco se levantó con calma.

—Me alegro de haberte visto, madre. Te deseo una estancia agradable en Londres. Lo lamento, pero no podré ir a Devon la semana que viene ni la siguiente ni la de después. Buenos días.

Narcisa resistió el impulso de ocultar la cara entre las manos, estaba desconcertada. Había tenido mucho cuidado en no mencionar a Harry ni criticar a Draco por la petición de divorcio. ¿Y ahora tampoco podía afirmar algo obvio relativo a lord Longbottom?

...

Draco llegó a casa echando humo. ¿Qué le pasaba a su madre? Había pasado un milenio desde que Draco acabó por aceptar la falta de sentido de un título. Pero la señora Malfoy seguía aferrada a la ilusión de que una corona de hojas de apio curaba todos los males. Fue a buscar a Pólux. Nada ni nadie lo sosegaban como hacía Pólux, con su comprensión paciente y su afecto constante. Pero Pólux no estaba en su habitación ni en la cocina, donde iba en ocasiones cuando recuperaba el apetito.

De repente, sintió un escalofrío de miedo.

—¿Dónde está Pólux? —le preguntó a Ollivander—. ¿Está…?

—No, amo. Está bien. Creo que está con lord Potter en el invernadero.

Así que Harry había vuelto de dondequiera que hubiera estado la semana anterior.

—Muy bien. Iré a rescatarlo.

...

El invernadero se extendía casi a todo lo ancho de la casa. Desde el exterior, era un oasis de verdor, incluso en los días más grises del invierno; las parras y las frondas de los helechos tejían una cascada verde al otro lado de las paredes de cristal. Desde el interior, la estructura permitía ver sin impedimento la calle y el parque que había más allá.

Harry estaba desparramado, de forma poco elegante, en un sillón de mimbre al fondo del invernadero, con los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sillón y los pies, descalzos, apoyados en una otomana de mimbre delante de él. Pólux estaba tumbado, roncando, junto a él.

Harry estaba de perfil a él, aquel perfil fuerte, perfecto, que antes tanto le había recordado a la estatua del Apolo de Belvedere. Apartó la mirada de las ventanas abiertas al oír que se acercaba, pero no se levantó.

—Sir Potter —dijo, con burlona cortesía.

Draco no le hizo caso, cogió a Pólux —que se debatió y resopló para luego acomodarse en sus brazos y seguir con su siesta— y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Esta tarde, en el club, me han presentado a lord Longbottom —dijo su marido—. Fue un encuentro edificante.

Draco se volvió como un rayo.

—Déjame que lo adivine. Encuentras que tiene tanta inteligencia como un huevo duro.

Que se atreviera a decir lo contrario. Tenía ganas de golpear a alguien. A él.

—No encontré que fuera una persona elocuente ni de mundo. Pero no era esa la intención de mi comentario.

—¿Cuál era esa intención, pues? —preguntó Draco, desconfiado.

—Que sería un marido excelente para cualquiera. Es sincero, firme y leal.

Draco se quedó estupefacto. Gracias.

La mirada de Harry volvió al mundo exterior. Una brisa agradable invadió el invernadero, alborotándole el pelo, negro y espeso. Los carruajes que abandonaban el parque se agolpaban ahora calle abajo. El aire resonaba con las llamadas de los cocheros, advirtiendo a sus caballos y a los demás cocheros que tuvieran cuidado con el atasco.

Al parecer, la corta conversación había tocado a su fin. Pero el asombroso elogio que Harry había hecho de Neville había abierto una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

—¿Harás lo que es honorable y me liberarás de este matrimonio? Quiero a Neville y él me quiere a mí. Deja que nos casemos mientras todavía somos jóvenes para forjar una vida juntos.

En su perfecta inmovilidad percibió una súbita rigidez.

—Por favor, Harry —dijo Draco lentamente—. Devuélveme la libertad.

La mirada de Harry siguió fija en la marea cotidiana de faetones y birlochos, la exhibición del orgullo y la vanidad de Inglaterra.

—No he dicho que sería un buen marido para ti.

—¿Y qué sabrás tú de lo que es ser un buen marido para alguien? —Lamentó las palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca. Pero no había manera de retirarlas.

—Absolutamente nada —reconoció el moreno, sin vacilar—. Pero por lo menos vi algunos de tus defectos. Te encontraba interesante y atractivo pese a ellos o, quizá, debido a ellos. Lord Longbottom adora el suelo que pisas, porque tú tienes la clase de fuerza, resistencia y carácter con la que él solo puede soñar. Cuando te mira, solo ve el halo que ha creado a tu alrededor.

—¿Qué hay de malo en ser perfecto a los ojos de mi amado?

Sus miradas se encontraron.

—Lo miro y veo a un hombre que cree que, en esta casa, vamos a ser tan castos como santos. ¿Sabe que lo estás protegiendo de la verdad? ¿Sabe que unas cuantas mentiras enormes al servicio del amor no significan nada para ti? ¿Sabe que tu fuerza puede llegar a la crueldad más despiadada?

Draco habría escupido en el suelo, de no haber sido educado por Narcisa Malfoy.

—Te miro y veo a un hombre que sigue anclado en 1883. ¿Ese hombre sabe que ya han pasado diez años? ¿Sabe que yo he seguido adelante, que es él quien se muestra implacable y cruel ahora? ¿Y de verdad cree que pienso decirle al hombre que amo que voy a ser fecundado por otro, en contra de mis deseos?

Alguien se rio a lo lejos, una risita aguda, femenina. Pólux gimió y rebulló en sus brazos. Lo estaba aplastando con la rigidez de su abrazo. Soltó un suspiro entrecortado y obligó a sus músculos a relajarse.

Harry se llevó dos dedos a la sien derecha.

—Haces que suene muy feo, Draco. ¿No crees que me merezco sacar algo de este matrimonio antes de que saltes a tu «felices para siempre»?

—No lo sé —dijo Draco—. Y no me importa. Lo único que sé es que Neville es mi última oportunidad de ser feliz en esta vida. Me casaré con él, aunque tenga que convertirme en alguien sin escrúpulos y destruir a todos los que se crucen en mi camino.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Tenían el verde oscuro de un bosque de pesadilla.

—¿Preparándote para volver a tus antiguas tretas?

—¿Cómo puedo tener escrúpulos cuando tú no dejas de recordarme que no los tengo? —Su corazón era un pantano de amargura, hacia Harry y hacia él mismo—. Empezaremos nuestro único año esta noche. No más tarde. No cuando tú tengas, finalmente, ganas. Esta noche. Y no me importa lo más mínimo que tengas que pasarte el resto de la noche vomitando.

Harry se limitó a sonreír.

* * *

¡Por fin se conocieron Harry y Neville!

¿Cree que sea alguien digno para casarse con Draco?

¿Los esposos Potter concebirán un bebé?

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Un pequeño trocito del pasado: la confirmación del engaño.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

...

 _Enero de 1883_

.

Filch, el mayordomo de Twelve Pillars, era un hombre de poco más de cincuenta años, alto, delgado y con el pelo empezando a ralear. Harry lo encontraba muy eficiente, pese a su untuosidad ocasional; presumiblemente a Carrington le gustaba que sus sirvientes fueran obsequiosos.

—¿Deseaba verme, lord Potter? —preguntó Filch.

Sin decir nada, Harry le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Él permaneció de pie. El hombre de más edad se sentó, inquieto, en la silla indicada.

Harry se lo quedó mirando, no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar y deseaba intimidarlo. Después de veinte segundos, Filch no podía sostenerle la mirada. A los tres minutos, no paraba de removerse en el asiento y secarse disimuladamente la frente y el labio superior.

—Usted sabe, Filch, que abusar de la confianza de su patrón es un crimen castigado por la ley, ¿verdad?

El mayordomo levantó la cabeza bruscamente. Por un momento, su expresión fue de pánico absoluto. Pero no había llegado a ser el jefe del personal de una casa ducal sin haber aprendido un par de cosas sobre el autocontrol. Al segundo, respondió con voz normal.

—Por supuesto, milord. Soy más que consciente de ello. La lealtad es mi credo.

Pero su mirada empapada de miedo había delatado demasiado. Era culpable. Pero ¿de qué?

—Admiro su compostura, Filch. No debe de ser fácil parecer tranquilo cuando está temblando de miedo.

—Lo... lo siento, señor, pero no sé de qué me está hablando,

—Pues yo creo que sí lo sabe. Y creo que está consternado, horrorizado y, espero, avergonzado de que lo hayan descubierto. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, no insistiría en esas protestas de inocencia. Si no quiere admitir sus errores ante mí, en privado, me veré obligado a acudir a su excelencia y sacar a la luz sus mentiras, y él no tendrá más remedio que llamar a los alguaciles.

Filch no iba a ceder fácilmente.

—Señor, si he hecho algo que le ha disgustado, por favor, dígame qué es.

Ahí estaba el problema. Harry no tenía nada en concreto en contra de Filch, solo el conocimiento de que este había alterado el procedimiento habitual de la entrega del correo dentro de la casa, y de que le había dado una carta de Lisa que estaba empezando a creer, que Dios lo ayudara, que no era en absoluto de Lisa.

Fue hasta la chimenea y fingió examinar el paisaje marino enmarcado que había encima de la repisa. Si existía alguna relación entre Filch y la carta de Lisa, solo era indirecta. Estaba actuando a instancias de otra persona, era un agente pagado.

Harry se volvió y se tiró un farol.

—Sé por qué hace que le entreguen todo el correo primero a usted. Sabe, Filch, tengo malas noticias para usted. Para la persona que lo está utilizando usted ya no le es de utilidad y no tiene interés en pagarle el resto de sus honorarios. Así que ha decidido echarlo a los lobos.

—¡No! —Filch se levantó de un salto—. ¡El bastardo!

Su agitada respiración llenó la estancia. Luego, al comprender que se había delatado, se dejó caer en la silla y hundió la cara entre las manos.

—Perdóneme, milord. Pero no he hecho nada. Nada, lo juro. Me dijeron que vigilara todas las cartas que llegaran para usted desde el extranjero. Se las tenía que llevar a ese hombre. Pero tampoco él se quedó nunca con ninguna. Solo las miraba y me las devolvía.

Todas las cartas que llegaran para él desde el extranjero. Harry sintió que algo le estallaba en el pecho como si los pulmones le dejaran de funcionar.

—¿Está seguro de que no ha hecho nada más?

—Hubo... —Filch se secó la cara con el pañuelo—. Hubo una única vez, al principio, cuando el hombre me devolvió las cartas, que estuve seguro de que había una que antes no estaba entre ellas.

Una carta. No se necesitaba más. Una única carta.

—¿Dónde y cuándo se reúne con ese hombre?

—Junto a la verja, los martes y los viernes por la tarde.

—¿Y si, por alguna razón, no puede reunirse con él en persona?

—Entonces, tengo que envolver las cartas con cuidado y dejar el paquete debajo de una piedra junto al grosellero que hay a la izquierda de la verja. El viene a las tres.

Era viernes y eran las tres menos veinticinco.

—Mala suerte —dijo Harry—. Supongo que ya no volverá. De lo contrario, yo podría hacer que lo metieran en la cárcel también a él.

Filch se puso pálido.

—Pero, milord, usted ha dicho... usted ha dicho...

—Sé lo que he dicho. Espero que presente su dimisión a su excelencia mañana después de la cena.

—Sí, señor. Gracias, señor. —A punto estuvo de besarle los pies a Harry.

—Váyase.

Mientras Filch se dirigía, tambaleándose, hacia la puerta, Harry recordó una última cosa.

—¿Cuánto le pagaron de entrada?

Filch vaciló.

—Dos mil libras. Tengo un hijo natural, milord. Tiene problemas. Utilicé el dinero para pagar sus deudas. Se lo restituiré en cuanto pueda.

Harry se apretó las sienes con los dedos.

—No lo quiero. Y no deseo volver a verlo. Márchese.

Dos mil al principio y dos mil más tarde. ¿Quién tenía tanto dinero para gastar? ¿Y por qué querría hacerlo? Todos los indicios señalaban una única dirección. Pero no podía soportar reconocerlo. Tal vez, rezaba, tal vez se equivocaba. Tal vez, el miedo que le retorcía las entrañas no era la señal de algo inevitable, sino solo el resultado de su febril imaginación.

Tal vez todavía había esperanzas.

...

Dos horas más tarde, ya no era posible negarlo.

Harry envolvió las dos cartas de sus amigos, las escondió tal como Filch hacía y esperó. Vino un hombre, de unos sesenta años y aspecto rufianesco, en un carro de dos ruedas tirado por un viejísimo jamelgo. Miró alrededor atentamente y luego se dirigió al grosellero. Como Filch había dicho, echó una ojeada rápida a las cartas y luego las volvió a dejar donde las había encontrado.

Dio media vuelta al carro y se fue por donde había venido. Harry lo siguió a distancia, a pie, con el dolor del pecho haciéndose más agudo a cada kilómetro que pasaba, todo el camino hasta el amargo final, cuando el hombre y su carro desaparecieron por la verja de Briarmeadow, y las chimeneas de la casa de su prometido fueron apenas visibles en la luz del crepúsculo, por encima de los álamos desnudos.

Algo se marchitó y murió en su interior. Empezó a caminar y luego echó a correr, alejándose de Briarmeadow, alejándose de Draco. Draco, el encantador, el traidor Draco. ¿Había sido solo esa misma mañana cuando recorrió este camino, tan ansioso por complacerlo e impresionarlo como cualquier cachorro estúpido que haya vivido nunca?

No sabía la distancia ni el tiempo que estuvo corriendo ni en qué punto se desmoronó en el suelo, con los ojos secos y la mente embotada, excepto por un dolor de cabeza espantoso, como si los martillos de Lucifer lo golpearan para arrancarle hasta la última pizca de ilusión.

Lo había hecho Draco. Por alguna razón, había decidido que él debía ser suyo, así que hizo que falsificaran la carta. Estaba claro que era Draco; era con mucho la persona más artera que había conocido nunca. Y él, como un imbécil calenturiento, le había seguido el juego encantado. Qué inconmensurable debió de ser su satisfacción al verlo esta mañana, sabiendo que su victoria era completa y que él se derretiría entre sus manos como si fuera un trozo de sebo.

La ira —ardiente, helada, oscura como los abismos del infierno— crecía lentamente en su interior, hasta que poco a poco invadió todas las células de su cuerpo. Se aferró a esa ira, que disipaba el dolor y lo mantenía a raya.

Venganza. Se vengaría. Estaba dispuesto a aflojar cuatro mil libras por él, ¿no? Pues bien, el joven doncel no iba a quedar decepcionado. Sabría que él era su igual en doblez y crueldad.

Se obligó a levantarse del suelo y siguió corriendo, sin detenerse, hasta tener Twelve Pillars a la vista. Una idea aislada luchaba por librarse de su estrecho control mientras se dirigía hacia la casa. Se lamentaba de lo cerca que había estado del paraíso, de lo alegre y despreocupado que se sentía solo unas horas antes. Quería que el tiempo retrocediera y que la tía Ploni no hubiera venido nunca. Quería golpear contra las paredes y gemir: «¡Draco, rubio estúpido, más que estúpido! ¿Por qué no podías esperar? Lisa se ha casado hoy. ¡Hoy! Habría sido...».

«¡Calla! ¡Cállate! Te mataré con mis propias manos, si vuelves a gemir por ese doncel.

»Venganza, recuerda, solo venganza.»

* * *

Ay, Harry, qué mala es la venganza.

Ustedes, ¿cómo reaccionarían ante tamaño engaño?

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	13. Chapter 13

¡Buenas!

Un capítulo cortito, pero mañana por la noche espero estar subiendo el siguiente.

Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

...

 _22 de mayo de 1893_

.

Sirius estaba inquieto.

Durante los últimos quince años, sus noches consistían en la cena, un cigarro y el ejemplar del día del Times, y una última hora de lecturas académicas. Y durante unos trece de esos quince años, dos veces a la semana, su amante de turno llegaba de Londres, justo cuando él dejaba de lado El banquete de Platón o el Mirmidones de Esquilo. El primer año después de su vuelta a Devonshire había intentado, sin demasiado éxito, conseguir un arreglo más local. Durante los últimos doce meses, más o menos, había sido célibe.

Nunca había defendido el celibato, ni tampoco lo defendía ahora. Tal vez, lo que ocurría es que se había convertido en un paleto de pueblo y ya no podía hacer la ronda del mercado de carne londinense. O tal vez, ya no tenía necesidad de la vieja calistenia carnal, al haberse vuelto prematuramente asexual por medio de una combinación de soledad y empeño académico.

Y no lo había echado demasiado de menos, hasta esta noche. No le importaría saber que, en aquel momento, una mujer estaba bajando del tren de las 9.23, en Totnes, y estaba a punto de que la trasladaran seis kilómetros al sudeste hasta Ludlow Court.

La tranquilidad de su biblioteca se había vuelto somnolencia y tedio. Su costumbre diaria, con su cuidadosa variedad de cigarros, el Punch y una novela de vez en cuando, era tan insípida como los capones que su cocinera le servía los jueves. Incluso haber tomado el postre en primer lugar, esta noche, no había servido para aliviar la opresiva uniformidad, sino que había conseguido que se sintiera sumamente ridículo.

El problema no era el letargo que lo afligía de vez en cuando. Al contrario, sufría de un exceso de energía. Iba y venía como un soldadito de cuerda, un juguete de Navidad, bajo el mando de un general de tres años.

Llamaron a la puerta. Entró Peter, su mayordomo, con el correo de la tarde. Sirius echó una ojeada a los tres sobres. Dos eran correspondencia de otros académicos, uno alemán y otro griego. El tercero era de su prima Bellatrix, también conocida como lady Lestrange, una mujer con una pasión religiosa por los pecados de los demás y un deleite de filántropo por compartir sus conocimientos enciclopédicos de las últimas tormentas sociales que se habían desarrollado en un vaso de agua.

Despidió a Peter y abrió la carta de Bella, contento de contar con un poco de distracción frívola. Bella y su hermana Andrómeda, lady Tonks, solían ir a visitarlo a primerísima hora de la mañana para averiguar, a través de los sirvientes, el domicilio de la señora que él había visitado la noche antes, o si se había traído alguna prostituta —número exacto, por favor— a su propia casa. Una mañana él había supervisado, personalmente, el lanzamiento «accidental» de cubos de agua fría, mientras ellas llamaban al timbre de la puerta. Pero la aterradora entrega de sus primas a su tarea era tal que volvieron al día siguiente, con paraguas.

Tal vez como tributo a todos los chismes, deliciosos y escandalosos, que él les había proporcionado y que las habían elevado a la rima de la pirámide de los cotilleos, Bella le escribía cada mes con los últimos on-dits. Al principio de su autoimpuesto exilio, tiraba las cartas al fuego sin abrir, pero, conforme pasaban los años, la persistencia de su prima, precisa como un reloj, había acabado con su resistencia. Le avergonzaba reconocerlo, pero se había vuelto adicto a su dosis mensual de adulterios, vanidades y demencia.

La entrega de este mes incluía la noticia de que sir Southwell había dado a luz a otro niño que no se parecía en nada a lord Southwell, pero que era clavado al honorable señor Rumford; que el naviero Roland George había instalado a dos de sus queridas en la misma casa, y que se decía que habían atrapado a lord Whitney Wyld en un armario con el prometido de su hermano.

Pero Bella se guardaba lo mejor para el final: un divorcio como Dios manda, que involucraba no a cualquiera, sino a uno de los herederos más ricos del país y al heredero de un duque, que, según decía, también tenía toda una fortuna. Bella escribía, atolondrada y detalladamente, sobre cómo el marqués consorte estaba decidido a casarse con su joven admirador, sobre las crípticas intenciones del marqués y las erráticas conjeturas que circulaban por la ciudad respecto a las consecuencias del caso. Ante los demás, presentaban una fachada amigable, pero ¿qué estaba pasando detrás de las puertas cerradas? ¿Se estaban envenenando mutuamente el café? ¿Difundían rumores falsos el uno sobre el otro? O, lo que era improbable, ¿se estaban riendo juntos, a expensas de aquel tonto de lord Neville Longbottom?

El Heredero del Ferrocarril, así llamaba Bella a sir Potter, marqués consorte de Gryffindor. El Heredero del Ferrocarril que estuvo a punto de casarse con un duque y luego consiguió casarse con el primo de su prometido muerto, al cabo de un tiempo indecentemente corto, pero que nunca llegó a llevar la corona con las hojas de apio.

Frunció el ceño y recordó, de repente, dónde había visto a la señora Malfoy antes. Aquí mismo, en el mismo camino rural, delante del mismo cottage.

Debía de hacer sus buenos treinta años. Había venido a casa, desde Eton, de vacaciones y estaba muerto de aburrimiento, ardiendo por hacer algo alocado y estúpido, pero sin querer que la noticia llegara a oídos de sus padres.

Su padre estaba confinado en cama desde hacía varios años y moriría al cabo de pocas semanas. Pero eso Sirius no lo sabía en aquellos momentos. Le irritaba la enfermedad de su padre, interminable y, al parecer, sin sentido. En la escuela podía burlarse del paño mortuorio que colgaba permanentemente sobre Ludlow Court haciendo chistes salvajes relacionados con la producción corporal del inútil de su padre y la enfermera de mediana edad y cara redonda que se ocupaba de los efluvios, con lo que él consideraba un buen ánimo indecente. En casa no tenía ese recurso. Solo podía tratar de alejarse de allí tantas veces y con tanta frecuencia como fuera posible.

Así que, todos los días, daba largos paseos. Y fue en uno de esos paseos cuando la vio, saliendo del cottage y dirigiéndose al birlocho que había en el camino.

Era guapa como para quedarse con la boca abierta. Después de haber perdido la virginidad unos meses antes, él se consideraba un hombre de mundo. Pero se quedó mirándola embobado. No solo el rostro era encantador, su figura era divina. Se movía con la gracia de una ninfa y la ligereza de una nereida.

Un hombre que parecía su padre subió al carruaje abierto detrás de ella. Pero luego otro hombre, canoso y encorvado, se acercó al coche. Ella se inclinó hacia él y lo besó en la mejilla. «Adiós, padre.»

No se la pudo quitar de la cabeza durante los días siguientes. Averiguó que estaba casada con alguien que le doblaba la edad, un hombre que fabricaba vías y maquinaria industrial. Pensó que era una lástima, aunque nunca llegó a analizar por qué. Ciertamente, nunca hubiera tenido intención de casarse con ella, aunque le habría encantado seducirla.

Luego murió su padre y la culpa lo consumió. Ella se borró de su memoria. Se embarcó en una vida de desorden hasta que volvió a Devon. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que ella había vuelto? Llevaban años viviendo como vecinos, sin haber tenido ni la más mínima relación vecinal.

Hasta ahora. Hasta que ella había irrumpido en su camino con la misma sutileza que una avalancha. Se preguntaba cómo se había dejado atrapar por sus tretas con tan poca resistencia. Tal vez una parte de él la había reconocido antes de que lo hiciera su mente consciente. Tal vez los hados volvían a sus viejos trucos. Tal vez era simplemente un hombre privado de contactos femeninos y ella seguía siendo la mujer más guapa que él había visto nunca.

...

Narcisa estaba averiguando mucho más de lo que quería sobre el duque de Perrin.

Había tenido una cena cordial pero decepcionante con Harry en su hotel de Londres. El joven era más escurridizo que una anguila y le daba elegantes respuestas que, cuando más tarde pensaba en ellas, no contenían absolutamente nada de sustancia.

Cuando Harry la dejó, se marchó al teatro, donde fue abordada por lady Bellatrix Lestrange y su hermana, lady Andrómeda Tonks, dos mujeres con las que tenía solo una relación superficial. Por supuesto, iban a la caza de noticias de Draco.

Narcisa las complació. Les dijo que Draco estaba teniendo dudas. ¿Quién no las tendría? Solo había que mirar a lord Potter. Lady Lestrange y lady Tonks coincidieron con ella, la segunda agitando enérgicamente el pañuelo. Lord Potter era divino, simplemente divino. También les dijo que Harry estaba actuando hábilmente para reconquistar a Draco. No, no es que le hubiera confesado algo así, pero sí que habían cenado juntos esa misma noche —muy amable por su parte— y no había visto que tuviera ninguna prisa por acelerar el divorcio. De hecho, los dos, Draco y él, irían pronto a visitarla a su casa en el campo.

Bueno, no estaba obligada a decirles la verdad, ¿o sí?

Tan encantadas estaban lady Lestrange y lady Tonks con la «información» que ella les proporcionaba que la invitaron a acompañarlas a su palco. Todavía molesta con Draco, Narcisa aceptó.

—La vemos tan poco en la ciudad —se lamentó Andrómeda hacia la mitad del segundo acto de Rigoletto.

—Supongo que es porque Devon es infinitamente más bello.

—Nuestro primo vive en Devon —comentó Bellatrix.

—Es verdad —afirmó Andrómeda—. ¿Dónde vive exactamente?

—Entre Totnes y un pueblecito llamado Stoke Gabriel —informó Bellatrix—. Debe de haber oído hablar de él, señora Malfoy. Nuestro primo es lord Sirius Black, duque de Perrin.

Por primera vez, Narcisa se quedó sin saber qué decir.

—Ah, sí, me parece que he oído hablar de él.

—¿Cómo no? —dijo Andrómeda, con una risita—. Válgame Dios, cuánto echo de menos a ese querido muchacho. En su época nos tenía bien ocupadas, ¿eh?

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando ganó diez mil libras en una noche y perdió doce mil a la siguiente y luego ganó otras nueve mil la tercera noche?

—Ah, sí. Al final acabó ganando siete mil. Así que se compró un nuevo tiro de bayos iguales y contrató a todas las chicas de madame Mignonne durante una semana.

—¿Y aquella pelea que hubo por su causa entre aquella americana y sir Harold Blakeley? Se pegaron como dos verduleros.

—¡Y luego los dos se enteraron de que también tenía una aventura sir Fancot!

—Seguramente... —farfulló Narcisa—, seguramente esos rumores son muy exagerados.

Andrómeda y Bellatrix intercambiaron una mirada como si Narcisa acabara de sugerir que el príncipe de Gales era virgen y puro.

—Mi querida señora Malfoy —dijo Andrómeda, alargando cada sílaba de la última palabra para darle más énfasis—. No se trata de rumores. Mil cosas sucedieron tal como las hemos contado y son tan verdaderas como las Escrituras. Si quisiéramos esparcir rumores, le habríamos hablado sobre lo que hemos oído relativo a su aventura con sir Fancot.

Bellatrix asintió regocijada.

—Cuerdas, látigos, cadenas y cosas cuya descripción se nos escapa, excepto que son de fabricación extranjera y de naturaleza perversa.

Narcisa se sentía un poco mareada. ¿Seguiría con su plan de unir al duque con su hijo? Por supuesto, Draco no era un tímido doncelito. ¡Pero cuerdas, látigos, cadenas y esas... otras cosas!

Luego recordó horrorizada que todavía le debía al duque de Perrin una noche de juego, solos los dos, sentados a una mesa de cartas. ¿Podía tener él algún otro motivo, aparte de un fuerte deseo de entregarse a la dudosa excitación del juego? ¿Podía tener la intención de atarla con la cinta de sus propias cortinas y... y qué?

Soltó un gemido.

—Exactamente —dijo Bellatrix, con no poca satisfacción—. Y no mencionaremos siquiera la vez que prendió fuego a la cama de lady Wimpey.

* * *

Jajaja, pobre Narcisa. Una imaginación demasiado febril, ¿no creen?

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Espero que no sufran tanto D:

¡A leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

...

 _Enero de 1883_

.

Draco se despertó de golpe de madrugada, jadeando y cubierto con un sudor frío. En su sueño estaba corriendo, vestido con un camisón, persiguiendo a alguien en la oscuridad y gritando: «¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve conmigo!».

¿Era un mal augurio ese sueño? ¿O era su conciencia que se había estado pudriendo en las mazmorras de las tres últimas semanas y, finalmente, había logrado liberarse de su cautividad y, enloquecida, venía a ajustar cuentas con él?

Tocó el anillo de compromiso que Harry le había regalado. Se le ajustaba muy bien al dedo, el aro de oro tan cálido como su propia piel, las facetas de la esmeralda frías como la seda. A los pies de la cama, Pólux roncaba en su cesta de mimbre acolchada. Se acercó hasta tener la cabeza al mismo nivel que la de él. Olía a limpio y era cálido. Le cogió una de las patas y sintió que parte de su miedo desaparecía.

Se permitió volver a respirar. Todo iba bien. ¿Y quién necesitaba una conciencia cuando tenía felicidad a montones?

¿De acuerdo?

...

Decir que era un infierno ni siquiera se acercaba a describirlo.

Harry estaba en el centro de un torbellino de alegría y buena voluntad, ahogándose. La ceremonia. Las innumerables felicitaciones. El almuerzo de bodas. Los flashes y disparos de fotógrafo que plasmaba la ocasión para la posteridad. Tantas risas, tanta animación, tanto auténtico placer por todas partes... Sentía que era un absoluto fraude, un fraude mayor que Draco, si eso era posible.

Varias veces, su voluntad estuvo a punto de abandonarle. Todos se sentían felices por él. Por ellos. La señora Malfoy tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Igual que Pansy. Rodeadas de un mar de tul y organza, con Briarmeadow lleno a rebosar de narcisos y tulipanes, tan fragante como el primer día de primavera, pensaban que era un cuento de hadas, el único matrimonio de conveniencia entre miles que sería tan afortunado como para convertirse en una unión de gran felicidad y entrega. El peso de su engaño le impedía respirar.

Fue Draco, finalmente, quien rescató sus perversas intenciones, Draco tan radiante que sufría un golpe físico cada vez que lo miraba. Cada sonrisa exuberante, tan seguro de sí mismo, era como una pequeña muerte para él, cada risa alborozada, una puñalada en el corazón.

Incluso así, a punto estuvo de no conseguirlo.

Después de la recepción, recorrieron casi veinticinco kilómetros hasta otra casa de los Malfoy, más cerca de Bedford, para pasar la noche de bodas. Los dos solos —si no contaban a Pólux— en los opresivos límites del birlocho. Alborotado y locuaz debido al champán, su nuevo esposo planeaba la estrategia de la fiesta sorpresa que darían para sus amigos.

El piso que su agente había encontrado para ellos en el Barrio Latino, con vistas sobre la rué Mouffetard, tenía diez habitaciones. ¿Cuántas personas creía Harry que cabrían en un piso así? ¿Sería el francés que le había enseñado su institutriz suficiente para mantener una conversación en la fiesta? ¿Creía Harry que si servían foie gras y caviar tal vez sus amigos no se dieran cuenta de que apenas tenían muebles?

Su entusiasmo infantil por la vida que nunca compartirían lo hería con una rabia que no quería comprender. Una luz incandescente le iluminaba los ojos, una luz de esperanza y fervor. Lo hacía embriagador, seductor, hermoso, pese a todo lo que él sabía, pese a la desvergüenza y el egoísmo que eran la trama y la urdimbre de su felicidad corrupta.

Deseó violarlo entonces, afirmar su poder sobre el rubio de la manera más cruda y repugnante, aplastarlo y apagar aquella luz seductora. Habría sido malvado, pero honrado, hasta cierto punto.

Se contuvo debido a su propia y recíproca corrupción. Habría sido demasiado fácil para Draco. Demoledor, pero demoledor de una sola vez. No era eso lo que él quería. No quería que reconociera la bestia que había en él. Quería que sintiera pánico y desesperación, pero que siguiera deseándolo, que siguiera pensando que él era el hombre más perfecto de todos los tiempos.

Así continuaría atormentándolo, después de apartarse físicamente de su vida. Un plan barroco, incluso bizantino, un plan que lo complacía y lo avergonzaba a la vez.

Esperaba solo a que llegara la noche, esa única noche grotesca y terrible.

...

Harry estaba bebiendo coñac directamente de la licorera cuando la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones se abrió. Se volvió y tomó otro trago, sintiendo apenas el fuego que le bajaba por la garganta.

Estaba envuelto en una llamarada de blanco virginal. Su pelo iluminaba como reflejos de luz de luna. Las puntas de los dedos de los pies, redondos y bonitos, asomaban por debajo del borde del salto de cama blanco. De repente, se sintió ebrio.

—No has venido —dijo Draco, en voz baja y lastimera.

Miró el reloj de la chimenea. Solo hacía unos minutos que su doncella lo había dejado.

—Aposté conmigo mismo a que tú vendrías primero.

—Has hecho que me pusiera nervioso —dijo el rubio, retorciendo un extremo de la cinta de seda que le sujetaba el salto de cama—. Pensaba... —Su voz se apagó.

—¿Qué pensabas?

—Tenía miedo de que tuvieras dudas.

Un rayo de esperanza lo atravesó. Si Draco confesaba ahora, si se ahogaba en remordimientos, si estaba justificadamente asustado, pero era lo bastante valiente para reconocer lo que había hecho y asumir su responsabilidad, lo perdonaría. No de inmediato, pero lo perdonaría. Y a cambio, le revelaría su propio y diabólico plan.

—¿Por qué pensabas eso? —preguntó.

«Haz lo correcto, Draco. Haz lo correcto.»

Draco vaciló. Por un instante fugaz, pareció luchar consigo mismo y estar asustado. Pero al siguiente, había recuperado el control, un joven doncel atento solo a su propio provecho. Su mirada lo recorrió de arriba abajo, lentamente.

—Son los nervios de la noche de bodas, supongo. Nada más.

En lugar de ser sincero, había vuelto a caer en el viejo tópico: artimañas. Lo creía tan estúpido como para sucumbir a su deslumbramiento erótico y no darse cuenta de que exhibía orejas de asno.

La ira, desbordante y salvaje, explotó en su interior. Echó a un lado la botella. En un instante, había salvado la distancia que los separaba. Iba a colgar aquel trasero mentiroso e intrigante por fuera de la ventana hasta que Draco chillara, suplicara y le dijera, sollozando, la verdad.

Draco se abrió el salto de cama y lo dejó caer al suelo. Debajo llevaba un camisón tan transparente como un vaso de agua, una capa ligera y vaporosa que no ocultaba nada.

Se paró y lo miró, su cuerpo reaccionó al instante. Era el sueño de un pornógrafo: piel pálida y cremosa, pezones rosados que apuntaban a los ojos de un hombre, piernas larguísimas, caderas pensadas para que un hombre las cogiera con fuerza mientras se metía por completo dentro de él.

«Puto», se dijo en una docena de lenguas. «Capullo.» Esto iba dedicado a él. La suerte estaba echada, la elección tomada. El camino real quedaría desierto y sin pisar. Se había embarcado en el camino al purgatorio.

El fuego ardía en la chimenea, pero el invierno inglés entraba sigilosamente, húmedo e insidioso, por las paredes y los suelos. Salvó la distancia entre los dos.

—Ven a la cama —dijo, cogiéndole por la muñeca—. Debes de tener frío.

Bajo la yema de su dedo índice, el pulso de Draco se aceleró enloquecido; su mente era fría y calculadora, pero su sangre era ardiente. Lo siguió obediente y dejó que le ayudara a subir a la cama y meterse debajo del cobertor.

Se quedó sentado apoyado en un montón de almohadas, con el cobertor cubriéndolo solo un poco por encima del abdomen. Su mirada fue hasta él y luego huyó a un rincón de la habitación. Los dedos aferraron la ropa de la cama.

¿De qué tenía miedo ahora? Ni el propio Salomón habría percibido el objetivo final de Harry, tan eclipsado como estaba por el infierno de deseo que amenazaba con reducir a cenizas su control.

Lo comprendió con tanta suavidad como el impacto de un obús. Estaba asustado porque era virgen y esta iba a ser su primera vez con un hombre. Estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Qué normal. Qué encantador. Qué mierda de encanto.

Que Dios lo ayudara.

Se desvistió lentamente, despojándose del honor y la rectitud junto con su chaleco y su camisa. Su curiosidad debió de prevalecer sobre su poco característica timidez porque lo miraba como si fuera el mismo milagro por el cual había pasado toda una vida de rodillas, rezando devotamente.

«¡No me mires así! —quería gritar él—. Tengo tan pocos principios, soy tan mentiroso y tengo el corazón tan negro como tú. O más todavía. Dios, no me mires así.» Pero Draco siguió haciéndolo, con los ojos brillando con una confianza y devoción que no se habían visto desde los tiempos de los caballeros andantes.

Se subió a la cama, traicioneramente blanda por el lado apartado del rubio, que seguía sentado, erguido, con un muro de almohadas detrás de la espalda, y se tapó los pantalones con el cobertor. Por una vez, deseó haber recorrido todo el camino de San Petersburgo a Berlín y a París de orgía en orgía. Su cuerpo ardía con el fuego del infierno, pero su mente era un vacío abismal. ¿Cómo se hacía el amor, exactamente, a un doncel al que despreciabas con una intensidad mayor que todo el amor del mundo reunido?

Draco carraspeó.

—¿Necesitarás... esto... necesitarás una camisa de noche?

Se rio a su pesar y encontró la respuesta. La única manera era hacerle el amor como si las últimas treinta horas no hubieran sucedido, como si su corazón todavía desbordara de optimismo y ternura.

Le cogió un mechón de pelo y lo enredó entre los dedos. Era frío como el agua de un pozo. Lo levantó y se lo llevó a los labios, inhalando su suave limpieza, su fragancia de hoja joven.

—No, gracias —respondió—. No creo que necesite una camisa de dormir esta noche.

Draco volvió a carraspear, más suavemente.

—Bien, entonces, qué, ¿decimos nuestras oraciones y nos vamos a dormir?

Se echó a reír. Le daba miedo lo fácil que resultaba volver a las primeras horas del día antes, cuando le divertía y le encantaba todo lo que Draco decía. Lo atrajo hacia él, lo besó y saboreó la persistente astringencia de los polvos dentífricos, aromatizados con aceite de abedul.

Toda su boca era cálida ansiedad. Y su perfume. Lo volvía loco la endiablada frescura de su piel, tan sana como la leche recién ordeñada que todavía humea ligeramente.

Nunca lo tendría otra vez. Nunca. Comprenderlo fue como un latigazo. Lo injusto que era. Tenía ganas de romper en pedazos la cama, las ventanas, la chimenea. Deseaba sacudirlo hasta que su dura cabeza vibrara. «¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué nos has hecho?»

Pero lo que hizo fue ir más lento, ser más gentil, más tierno. Besó cada pulgada de su cara y desnudó y rindió culto a cada parte de su cuerpo. La textura satinada de sus pezones era lo más dulce que había probado jamás, sus gemidos de placer, la música más melodiosa que nunca hizo vibrar el aire de esta tierra.

Y cómo respondía a él. Era el sueño erótico de cualquier adolescente hecho realidad, ferviente, dispuesto, casi temblando de deseo. Sus manos, ávidas y avariciosas, lo recorrían, abrasándolo con sus caricias nada castas. Su boca seguía a las manos, mordisqueando, lamiendo, amando cada recoveco de su cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente entró en el rubio, lo marcó con su deseo abrasador. Su invasión le hizo daño. Él se disculpó, incoherente, sin comprender apenas su hipocresía; le dolía causarle un daño físico pero, sin embargo, ardía en deseos salvajes de quebrantar su espíritu.

Deslizarse por completo en su interior, penetrar entre aquellas paredes sedosas y fuertes, oyendo sus exclamaciones, gemidos y pequeños suspiros de «sí» y «más» abrasándole los oídos, era perder un trocito de su mente cada vez. Le susurraba palabras de amor al oído, palabras reverentes y escandalosas y absorbía sus gemidos de excitación sexual. Lo acariciaba donde lo llenaba, se deleitaba con su suavidad de mantequilla fundida y adoraba el frenesí al que le empujaba.

Ojalá que el dolor de su corazón no se multiplicara con cada empujón, cada caricia, cada palabra cariñosa. Pero el placer crecía y le recorría todo el cuerpo, pese a su desolación. Su opulenta voluptuosidad lo poseía. Lo conquistaba y lo vencía. Cuando Draco lo rodeó por completo con sus largas piernas, perdió la última pizca de control que le quedaba.

Las sensaciones lo golpeaban, más agudas, salvajes y fuertemente deliciosas que cualquiera que hubiera conocido o imaginado. Se entregó, se rindió, solo vagamente consciente de sus jadeos e imprecaciones, del poderoso movimiento de su cuerpo mientras se incrustaba en él, se vaciaba en él.

—Oh, Dios, Draco —murmuró—. Draco.

...

Ya estaba, lo había hecho. El acto más despreciable de su vida. Ahora Draco se dormiría, dejándolo con la mirada clavada en el techo el resto de la noche. Se levantaría antes de que amaneciera, daría a los sirvientes el día libre y se ocuparía del rubio como era necesario, en la fría luz de la mañana.

Pero Draco no se durmió. Se aferró a él, inundando de besos su hombro y su brazo, riendo, y dijo:

—Hazlo otra vez.

Y él se puso duro como una roca de nuevo, así de fácil.

Al volverse hacia su reciente esposo, con un deseo lleno de estupor, con unas ansias que lo corroían desde dentro, vio la enormidad de su error. No se había embarcado en el camino del purgatorio. Había llamado a las puertas del infierno.

* * *

¿Cómo se sentirían ustedes de estar en el lugar de Harry?

¿Harían algo parecido a lo que hizo Draco?

Cuéntenme qué les pareció ^^


End file.
